Descent
by timan
Summary: “As of 4:26 pm Xander Harris is now wanted by the Council for the acts of Kidnapping, Treason . . . and Murder.” –Giles . . . On the run. Xander and his slayer Helain are caught up in a mystery that comes from deep within the council it’s self.
1. For our sake

Chapter 1: For our sake . . .

_**Meeting chambers, Council Slayer training Facility, Rome Italy – two months ago**_

Giles leaned heavily on the heavy oak table as he reviewed his reports. To say the senior watcher was concerned about what they said was a severe understatement and his appearance reflected that. They usually smartly dressed man was replace by one who looked like he hadn't bathe in about a week. His hair was tussled and the sleeves of his wrinkled shirt were roiled up past his elbows.

"Ah . . . We're waiting." An impatient woman voiced from right next to him

Giles looked up at the group that surrounded that table. The group mainly consisted the core members of the former Scooby gang plus some others who became extended family. Buffy, Willow, Faith, Kennedy, and Robin sat in anxious silence.

"Yes . . . Of course," Giles replied trying to remain as calm as possible as he took his seat.

"So what's with the red alert Giles?" Faith asked, "And what's with your wicked bad impression of the Marlboro Man?"

Giles took a deep breath and interlaced his fingers.

"What I'm about to tell you goes no further then this room," he replied in a solemn tone, "I don't wish the others to know until we've made every effort to . . ."

"Enough with the stall guy Giles," Buffy replied firmly, "I got recalled from the Brazilian survival training to be here and loved to know why I had to lie to them."

Giles reached down into his suitcase and pulled out a small pile of folders. He slid one to each member of the group who opened and read the report inside. Buffy's eyes widened. She shot her watcher a look of fiery surprise.

"Tell me this is some kind of sick fantasy." She snapped

"I'm afraid not," Giles replied harshly, "As of 4:26 pm Xander Harris is now wanted by the Council for the acts of Kidnapping, Treason . . . and Murder."

Willow looked at the group exasperated. She tightened her grip on Kennedy's arm as she re-read the report.

"But . . . This can't be right, I mean, this is Xander. . . he-he wouldn't do this it's not . . . Xanderish." She replied

"And believe me I wish to god I was wrong," Giles exclaimed before regaining his composure, "I had this incident confirmed by several North American teams and each replied with the same response. Three day's ago, at about 12:47 pm pacific standard time, Xander kidnapped the slayer he was supposed to be training and when we tried to intervene . . . He killed the retrieval that was sent to collect her. At this present time their whereabouts are unknown."

"But something must have triggered this?" Robin interjected, "Xander not the fly-off-the-handle kind of guy."

"Isn't he?" Faith replied

This earned her a cold look from most members around the table. This didn't stop her wanting to make her point.

"I'm mean he hasn't exactly been Joe stable since Anaya . . ."

"No," Buffy replied seriously, "I'm with Robin on this one it's too simple. Xander might've been wound a little tight but that's a huge leap to kidnapping and murder. Something's behind this . . ."

"What are you suggesting?" Giles inquired

"I don't know . . . Possession, mind control. Will, do you think you could get the coven on that."

Willow nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get them working on some detection spells."

"There's still the matter of finding him." Giles said, "Lord know what he plans to do with the slayer."

"If he's planning anything! I think it's a little early to assume apocalypse here Giles." Buffy retorted

Kennedy put down her copy of the report and looked around the group.

"I'll go." Kennedy said, "I don't think the juniors here need much more babysitting here anymore."

"Count me in on that." Faith seconded

"Alright, I'll contact the Cleveland office and tell them to expect your arrival. . ." Giles announced

The group stands to leave

". . . Remember, Regardless of the circumstances Xander still is a friend."

"Got it, Innocent until proven guilty" Faith replied

"Exactly."

The group left the room leaving the watcher to this thought. As he tidied up his notes he looked up to notice Buffy who was still sitting and reading over the report.

"Buffy?" he asked softly

"Do you think it had something to do with us?" Buffy asked

Giles sighed and removed his glasses.

"Right now there's more questions then answers. I don't think it's safe to assume anything."

"But it could right? . . He said he wanted to be left alone."

Giles sighed and took Buffy's hands into his.

"We could second guess our self all night Buffy but it would do us a disservice. The only person who really knows what's going on is Xander and the sooner we find him the sooner we can put this to rest."

_**Warehouse, Cleveland Ohio – Now**_

The black van smashed through the cyclone fencing tearing it from its supports like paper. It nearly toppled over as the van mad a hard left before screeched down the road. Inside the cab Helain Donaldson stared back out the window, the wind whipping her light red hair wildly.

"I think we're clear!" She yelled back inside, "doesn't look like they're on our tail."

"Finally!" the driver replied in relief

Helian stuck her head back in the cab and looked over to Xander.

"I thought the British were supposed to be civilized." She remarked as stowed her battle axe away.

Xander shrugged as he wiped blood from the huge gash he had on his forehead.

"From past experience they get a little cranky when you break and enter." He replied, "Nice save with the axe by the way."

The seventeen year old smiled at her watcher before looking at the numerous cuts she had across her arm.

"All in a slayer's work. So . . . the usual?"

"Back to the Bat Cave and hope to mighty Oden that the council doesn't beat us there? You know it. It's like our theme tune now"

"Yeah they haven't managed to trounce us yet," Helain replied, "I think our Bonny and Clyde is too much for them."

Xander smiled at his ward.

"So long as I don't have to be Bonny this time . . ."

Safe House – 90 minutes later

Helain pushes the rusted door to the aging airplane hanger open. She ducks her head in and quickly scouts the room.

"Clear!" she yells

Xander backs the van inside cautiously as Helain quickly slams the door to the hanger shut. The hanger was filled to the Brim with weapons, documents and various tools. In the corner sat to old couches and a small portable T.V. Helain joined Xander as they both looked at the back of the van with the same ill-at-ease feeling.

"So . . . Do you think it was worth it?" She asked cautiously

Xander sighed heavily as he opened the van's double doors

"For our sakes I hope so." He replied


	2. She's something else

Xander backs the van inside cautiously as Helain quickly slams the door to the hanger shut. The hanger was filled to the Brim with weapons, documents and various tools. In the corner sat to old couches and a small portable T.V. Helain joined Xander as they both looked at the back of the van with the same ill-at-ease feeling.

"So . . . Do you think it was worth it?" She asked cautiously

Xander sighed heavily as he opened the van's double doors

"For our sakes I hope so." He replied

Xander and Helain jumped in the back. They exited helping an injured and fatigued pair of vampires. Spikes head rolled on his shoulders as Angel, Xander and Helain carried him over to one of the sofas.

"Mmmyeah you better scram Nancy!" Spike slured as he rolled his head over to Angel hitting him with a lazy, drug addled wrist, " Hey, Mate, I told you how much I hate that Angel bloke right? . . . "

Angel sighed impatiently.

"Yeah, Spike, you told me . . . For the last hour."

". . . What's the thing with the forehead? The git can open coconuts with that thing . . ." Spike continued

Angel rolled his eyes.

" . . . And that hair gel. If you ask me I'd say Angel's pitching for the other team if you get my drif . . ." Spike drawled before his eyes rolled up and he dropped his head into Angel's lap.

Angel looked at Spike awkwardly then at Xander. Xander raised his hands defensively.

"I'm not saying anything." He remarked

"Give me a hand?" Angel asked

Xander stood up and between him and Angel they managed to struggle Spike over to one of the beds that sit in the far corner.

"What's wrong with Spike?" Xander inquired

"We weren't exactly cell mates," Angel explained, "If I had to guess I'd say he became a little to vocal so they sedated him."

"Why him and not you?"

"I decided to spend my time more productively and find out why we were taken."

"Anything interesting come up?"

The both of them heaved Spike onto the bed.

"There was something weird. The people who took us didn't seem to want anything. They just threw me in a cell and I didn't see anybody until you two showed up. It was like they just wanted us out of the way," Angel explained

"Well its mystery-a-plenty you want we have it here in bucket loads at Chez Xander." Xander replied

Angel cast his gaze over the hanger.

"So . . . you just move in?" He asked

"I was looking of a fixer upper," Xander replied, "think of it as my home away from hell."

Angel looked over to the Helain. She was kneeling on the far sofa happily preening a vase of flowers with one hand while still holding her battle axe in the other. Angel gestured over to Helain. For that moment she seemed content. The free spirit she was.

"Who's the girl?" Angel asked, "I'm assuming slayer."

Xander watched Helain and, with a heavy heart, he sighed.

"Helain," Xander replied, "She's something else."

_**Crestfield High School, San Francisco California – 6 months ago**_

"No the wiring's going in on Thursday," Xander said he looked over the blueprints, "We need the cross-joints before then because the plaster's gonna be working on the south wall . . . okay, good, I'll see you then."

Xander hung up his cell and continued to peruse the plans. He'd been on the payroll of Penrod Construction for eight of the happiest months he's had in a long while. It took him time but Xander finally realized the peace he felt being involved in constructing something that won't be torn apart by demons the following evening. He rolled up the plans and walked out of his site office.

Xander looked at the framework that was going to be the new Crestfield high school gym with a professional eye. A moment later he was startled by the sound of a camera shutter. Xander looked over to see one of the female students taking photos of the frame. She was a tall girl for her age with long, light red, hair that had been braded into plats at even points. The girl had a very hippy-esque look about her with the loose fitting, natural fiber, dress that seem to flow around her like it was part of her body. She looked over to Xander with a freckled smile.

"Oh, sorry, this alright to do?" She asked

Xander gave her a half smile as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Depends what the 'do' is?" he asked

The girl crouched down and looked through the viewfinder of her camera with her silver eyes.

"I'm trying to find my piece of heaven."

Xander frowned slightly.

"Okay you've lost me."

The teenager adjusted the focus.

"You ever saw something so perfect that you realize that it can't be from here? Like, you know, it can't be real?"

Xander pondered this.

"I don't know I've seen a lot of unreal stuff," he remarked,"Nothing you'd call heaven worthy."

"Maybe you looked at it wrong. Maybe you should've got a mirror or lay down or stood on your head. Heaven isn't always right-way round . . ."

Xander looked at the Girl strangely. She seemed very deep for someone her age. He watched as the girl lined up her shot dropping closer to the ground then before.

" . . . Helain."

"No thanks just eaten." Xander replied

Helain chuckled again.

"It's my name silly, Helain Donaldson."

"Oh, right, Xander Harris."

By now Helain was completely on her back with her camera on a strange slanted angle. With a triumphant click Helain rolled back onto her feet and bounced up to a standing position.

"Hmmm," she pondered, "You're gonna live an exciting life. Probably not gonna marry till later."

Xander stared at her blankly.

"And for the people who are me you know this how?"

"Toponymy."

By now Xander was completely befuddled. He furrowed his eyebrows as the slow churning gears of his mind tried to process the new information.

"Right . . . stupid question."

Helain began to wind back the film on her camera with a satisfied gaze.

"It's the study of names," Helain explained, "See yours begins with an 'X' and is followed by a vowel. The 'X' is a high digit which means that your life string isn't dull and you have the alpha vowel, which mean you have romance on the horizon."

Xander shook his head.

"Okay, one of us is really confused here and I have no idea which one . . ." Xander remarked

Helain flash's him another smile as she removed her film from the camera. Xander gestured to the film

". . . Say, if you're gonna get them printed soon I wouldn't mind a copy of the work in progress."

Helain looked at Xander like he just suggested slaughtering her young.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," she exclaimed, "You can't look at them."

"Then why are you taking them?" he asked curiously

"I like to know that heaven's with me. But the magic goes away if you look at it forever."

Xander shook his head slightly. He must have been working too long because that made a weird kinda sense. Helain colleted her camera bag from the ground and without another word to Xander she turned and left. Xander sighed heavily and straightened his hardhat.

"I gotta get the hell out of San Francisco." He mumbled to himself

Xander heard his cell start to ring. He patted his pocket only to discover that he'd left his cell in the Office. He jogged quickly back inside and started to dig furiously through the mountains of paperwork with no luck. Suddenly he heard the beep of someone hanging up his cell. Xander sighed heavily.

"Okay, either my voicemail service now includes a personal assistant," Xander said, "Or you're from the council."

"Don't think it was anybody important." Buffy replied confidently

This caught Xander off guard he turned to face Buffy who stood calmly on the other side of his office. She tossed his phone to him and Xander double checked the number.

"I think my C.E.O. might argue with you on that," Xander replied, "So what did I do to deserve a visit from the slayer general herself?"

"We need you back Xand." Buffy replied

"And I need a plumber who doesn't think the athletic butt slap can replace a handshake," Xander replied, "We all got problems Buff? "

"Yeah, ours are a little more desperate . . . and less wet."

Xander folded his arms.

"What happened? Andrew tried to issue lightsabers to the girls?"

Buffy smirked.

"Not exactly," Buffy replied, "We're kinda short staffed."

Xander tilted his head curiously.

"You have thousands of slayers and at least a hundred watchers. How does that exactly equal up to short staffed?" Xander asked

Buffy leaned against on of the tables. A pensive look crossed her face.

"Alright I'll be straight, evil's been a popping all over the world," She explained, "Giles said it has something to do with the balance of the two hellmouth's being broken what with Sunnydale the hot item in 'What's cratery'."

"And this involves me how?"

From the table behind her Buffy tossed Xander a manila folder.

"Will told me that a slayer's gonna be called sometime this week, Helain Donaldson," She continued, "We're spread thin and short qualified Watcher front. You're gonna train her."

"See that's were we're gonna have a problem. I've already got a job or maybe you didn't notice the wooden box thing outside."

Buffy shrugged

"Duh, who d'you think organized the contract?"

This wiped the smile from Xander's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked

"The council paid for the gym Xander. Made sure you're in charge," Buffy explained, "It's the only way we could get you on campus without looking . . ."

"Neat and did your dastardly scheming include if I did something like this?" Xander snapped

Xander tossed the folder at her and walked out of the office. Buffy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Xander!"

Xander was halfway across the schoolyard before Buffy managed to block his path.

"The bad is coming whether you're hiding or not," Buffy snapped, "Helain's gonna need help."

"If she wants tips on finding a decent dry-waller then she can come to me. Anything else is your business."

Buffy sighed. It was very apparent that she wasn't getting through to him. Buffy looked into his deep soulful eye.

"What happened in Africa?" Buffy asked

Xander scowled at Buffy reproachfully.

"Okay, now I'm gonna have to ask you nicely to leave." He growled as he folded his arms

Buffy soften her approach. This was a question that had been running through her mind since his return to the states and wanted more then anything to resolve it.

"You just quit without telling us anything," She replied in a soft tone, "Was it Anya? 'Cause if it was I totally . . ."

"And there goes the nice," Xander snapped, "Get off the property before I get security!"

"Xander . . ."

"I don't wanna hear it Buff! You got a slayer coming? Fantastic, get on that! Just drag some other shlub down here 'cause I'm not getting my Ass . . ."

_. . . You gotta find your own piece of heaven bucko . . ._

Xander stopped. Buffy looked at him curiously

"Something wrong?" she asked

Xander frowned curiously. Something just occurred to him that he hadn't notice until now. Something he hadn't thought of in a long while. Xander looked down at the folder in Buffy's hand.

"Can I take another look?" Xander said sternly

Buffy blinked. Cautiously she handed the folder to Xander who started to read.

"And Will told you she's gonna be called some time this week?"

"Yeah . . . see, with the slayer power being stretched there's a delay . . ." Buffy replied confused

"I'll have access to everying right?"

"You know you would . . ." Buffy said

Xander closed the folder and started to head back to his office.

". . . What's with the sudden one eighty?"

"You got me back," Xander replied firmly, "That's all you're getting for the moment."


	3. the tip of the very creepy iceberg

_**Safe House, Cleveland Ohio**_

"This is all we managed to nab," Xander explained, "We couldn't carry much else 'cause of the guys with the guns going all shooty on us." 

Xander and Angel sat around the coffee table reading files and folders which were scattered haphazardly across its surface. Angel held a couple of the folders and scanned them with interest.

"Why are the teams so separated?" Angel asked

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Xander replied, "it's like have a jigsaw puzzle but no picture, or box, and only two of the pieces."

"It looks like they're trying to stop them communicating with one another."

"Yeah, well, that's just the tip of the very creepy iceberg," Xander dug through the pile and handed Angel a folder dated 2004, "This one caught my attention . . ."

A shocked expression crossed Angels face.

". . . Oh, I'm right there with you pal," Xander continued, "I was in Africa when this went down but that council reports say there was a gynormous demon army that ran through L.A. unslane. But when this was happening, and this is the fun part, all the slayers in the area were pulled back for at least a quarter mile outside city limits."

Angel leaned back and looked at Xander.

"This doesn't make any sense." He replied

"Kinda gives a fella a warm feeling inside doesn't it, ya know, like a hot poker through the sternum." Xander replied

"Something's not right here," Angel remarked, "If they had a force to deal with them why hold them back and why keep them separate?"

"Beats me, then again I got some pretty weird orders from the council when I started training Helain." Xander replied

Angel put the folder and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Helain who was lying on her front on the far sofa. She rested her chin on her arm as she stared at the flowers.

"Shouldn't your slayer be here with us?" He asked

"No I wanna keep Helain as uninvolved as possible." Xander replied sternly

Angel looked and Xander curiously.

"That's not a good idea. Whatever's going down we're gonna need her ready."

"Yeah, well, it's the idea we're working with at the moment."

"I don't think coddling her is the better option. You know the score she's going to die no matter how hard you try to protect her."

"My slayer, my rules."

"Xander . . ."

Xander slapped down the report he was holding and glared at Angel.

"Do you wanna destroy this girl?! 'Cause I'm not in that kind of mood!!" he yelled

Angel was taken aback. It takes a lot to rattle the Vampire Angel but what Xander yelled sent chills down his spine. Xander hit the table leaned back rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Helain . . . Helain's a beautiful soul, she shouldn't been called to do this, she should be in some gallery someplace with a lot of snobby white folk selling her photos for obscene amounts of money instead of being dragged around by Patchy the Watcher almost getting killed on a nightly basis cause the jerks-that-be made it so."

Angel stared at Helain. In the short period that he seen her she seemed a very capable slayer but there's an unmistakable serene aura that surrounding her. He watched her in an inquisitive amazement

"What's she doing?" Angel asked softly

Xander looked over to her and a small smile crossed his face.

"She's finding her Sunshine." Xander replied

"Her what?"

"Her Sunshine. She told me that if she finds her sunshine it will keep away the night and the monsters will have no place to scare."

Xander gritted his teeth and swallowed hard. It was all he could to stop himself from breaking down again. Angel smiled at the redhead.

"That . . . sweet." he replied

"Tell me about it." Xander replied

They both of the Watch her in silence for a moment.

"Why can't we come up with anything cool like that?" Xander asked

"I think it's the hair," Angel replied, "Maybe we should get braids and then we'll start thinking deep."

_**Council of Watchers, Cleveland branch – 2 months ago**_

The Cleveland branch of the council of watchers resides in one of the old municipal buildings near the edge of town. It's high walls and heavy brick exterior gives it an imposing presence that warns any evil approaching that it should seriously reconsider it's plans. Out the front Andrew stood in contained excitement. He readjusted his tweed suit which clearly looked about a size or two too big for him.

Through the gates at the front of the property a taxi drove in and parked just next to Andrew Kennedy and Faith climbed out and collected their luggage.

"Greetings weary travelers," Andrew announced dramatically, "welcome to our inner sanctum. Come let us venture forth and feast . . ."

"Whatever, short bus," Faith replied slinging her bag over our shoulder, "where'd they dump the car?"

"It's out back. I shall lead you fair maidens to . . ."

"One more fricken word Andrew and I'm gonna snap you like a tweed twig." Faith replied pushing past him.

Andrew pouted and rubbed his shoulder

"Geez who voted you miss grumpy queen?" he mumbled to himself

Faith stopped and turned back to Andrew.

"Wanna say that again short bus?"

Andrew jumped back in fear.

"No, I-I'm sorry . . . Kennedy said it!"

"Hey!" Kennedy snapped

Faith glared at Andrew for a moment longer before heading insider. Andrew turned to a glaring Kennedy. Andrew pointed at Faith in a panicked fashion

"Hey she's bigger then me and she's got all those slayer muscles and I have this thing with bruising."

Kennedy sighed and waved off the comment

"It's okay, it was a long flight. Add the Paulie Shore marathon the airline decided to show and I think she's about ready to kill anybody."

Andrew shifted uncomfortably.

"This has something to do with what Xander did doesn't it," he asked, "the whole place has been kinda nervous since he kidnapped that slayer."

"Yeah."

"What are you guy gonna do with him?"

Kennedy looked over to Andrew. Kennedy threw her bag over her shoulder and they both started to walk inside

"Let's start with finding him first then we'll deal the next."

Out the back of the building. The retrieval team's car sat and waited to be examined. Nearby, the bodies of the team members were brought up from the cold storage area. Faith pulled back one of the sheets and she and Kennedy looked at the bullet wounds in the guy's chest.

"Damn," Faith said softly

"You said it." Kennedy replied

Faith pulled out her cell and speed dialed a number.

"Hey B . . . Yeah we just got here . . . I'm looking at one of the guys now

"Anything that points to Xander?" Buffy asked on the other end of the line

"Nothin' yet. This guy's looking pretty shot up like the guy who did it was in a hurry . . ."

". . . or had a problem with depth perception?" Buffy replied

"Yeah, well, you said it I didn't."

"Keep digging there's gotta be something there."

"Five by five B I'll keep you posted," Faith replied and paused for a moment, "look, this probably means nothing but, if it was him, I don't he did it on purpose. Xander don't have it in him."

"Thanks. Go do the search thing."

Faith hung up her cell and continued to look at the body. What the hell had Xander got himself into? Nearby a man in a white coat approached her and Kennedy.

"Excuse me . . . Faith and Kennedy?"

Faith turned and faced him

"Yeah?" Faith

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hamilton."

"Hey, what's up Doc.?" Kennedy asked

"Yes . . . that doesn't get old," Dr. Hamilton replied, "The council told me you two were coming."

"What ya got?" Faith asked

"So far?" Dr. Hamilton, "These men were shot at close range with one of their own side arms."

"That's great. But is there anything that tells us that it's definitely Xander?" Kennedy asked

Dr. Hamilton lead them over to the evidence table nearby. He picked up one of the bag items and showed it to them.

"Oh god," Faith exclaimed as she took the eye patch from him.

"One of the team holding this. We tested the DNA on the patch . . . it's his."

Kennedy looked away in shock. She looked at the car not willing not accept what she'd just heard. As she continued to stare something caught her attention. Kennedy walked away from the table and into the back of the car. From the back of the car Kennedy pulled out a yellow, plush, teddy bear wearing a tartan vest and a large red bowtie.

"Hey!" she called out, "what's the deal with this?"

"Oh, we haven't finished with the car yet." Dr. Hamilton replied

Kennedy examined the bear as Faith stared at the eye patch with intense concern.

"Where about did this go down?" Faith asked

"From what we heard it somewhere near the city limits." Dr. Hamilton replied checking his notes, "I can get you the location."

"Do that," Faith replied, "Ken, come on, we're going for a drive."


	4. making us astonishingly dead

_**Storage Warehouse Property, Cleveland Ohio – 2 months ago**_

Kennedy, Faith and Andrew walked down the tight corridor with sits between the rows of storage sheds.

"This is where we found them all shot," Andrew explained, "Had a heck of a time with the police . . . those officers were really mean."

"Yeah they get kinda touchy when you steal murder evidence." Faith replied

"Yeah, but they call me names, hey, you guy's don't think I'm an idiot do you?" Andrew asked

Faith and Kennedy looked at each other before walking over to the taped off area.

"Ah . . ." Kennedy replied

"I know! They were totally out of line. They started, like, yelling at me using words like 'incompetent' and 'idiot'. Plus the use the 'F' word more then three time which isn't very professional in my opinion."

Kennedy and Faith walked into the taped area and began to look around. Andrew stood awkwardly on the other side of the tape

"I was thinking of making, like, a petition or something to, You know, show them that we're not gonna take that kinda guff . . ."

"Andrew shut up." Faith snapped, "What you thinkin' Ken?"

"I don't know . . . Are you getting the same trapped feeling I am?" Kennedy replied

"Like 'two men enter, one man leave'? Oh yeah," Faith replied, "What I'm wonderin' is was the trap for the team or for Xander?"

"Hey Andrew where was the car?" Kennedy asked

Awkwardly Andrew climbed under the tape and walked over next to them he pointed over to a spot further down the path.

"Over there."

The slayers walked over and looked at the ground.

"What the hell? . . ." Kennedy remarked

Where the car sat a section of the asphalt was melted into a circle pattern. Kennedy traced the pattern with her finger curiously. The slayer's looked at each other

". . . This isn't a good sign."

"We gotta find Xander now." Faith replied

_**Safe house, Cleveland Ohio – Now**_

"Oh . . . Soddin' hell!"

Spike sat up on the bed and grasped his skull like it was about to leap off his body. It took a moment for his head to stop pounding which gave him the time to look around his new surroundings curiously. Spikes complaining caught the attention of the others in the room.

"Well, good morning goldilocks." Xander said

Spike looked over to the sofas where Angel and Xander sat. This made him even more confused. With a level of difficulty Spike pulled himself off the bed and stumbled over to them.

"How's the head?" Angel asked

"Feel's like I got worms wriggling through it. What the bloody hell is going on? Where are we?" Spike asked

"Funny story," Xander explained, "you were captured and I saved you."

Spike stared at Xander for a moment.

"How's that a funny story?"

Xander shrugged.

"It's funny if you're me."

"We're safe," Angel interjected, "From what Xander's told me we're a few miles out of the center of Cleveland."

Spike shook his head for a moment in an attempt to kick start his brain.

"Hold up, what the hell we doing in Cleveland? Last thing I remember was the gang of uglies back in L.A."

"Take a seat this is gonna take some explaining."

Spike didn't bother arguing. He walked around the sofa and dropped onto it like a stone. Spike did a quick head count.

"Where's blue?"

Xander looked at Spike in confusion.

"Illyria. An ancient demon that worked with us back in L.A." Angel replied, "No idea."

"They could have taken her someplace else, I mean; you two were a fluke find. Me and Helain were looking for an exit when we found you." Xander commented

Spike looked at the both of them in frustration. This whole conversation was running on logic that didn't work with his own.

"Can we start this from the beginning?" he asked

Just then the hanger door slammed shut. Helain rejoined the group.

"Done with the quick sweep" She said

"And?" Xander asked

"The British aren't coming."

"That's my girl;" Xander replied gesturing to Spike, "Spike, Helain, Helain, Spike. Take a seat you made it for story time."

Helain sat down next to Xander

"Stellar I'll bake some cookies."

"Is anybody planning on talking or do I just go insane now?" Spike snapped

"Alright here's the stitch," Xander explained, "We rescued you from the basement of the Cleveland branch of the Watchers Council."

"What the bloody hell were we doing there?"

"Still trying to put that one together. So far we think it has something to do with this."

Xander tossed Spike the folded marked 2004. Spike gave a similar reaction to Angel when he first read it.

"I've been going through the some of the other files," Angel continued, "As near as I can guess what's happening now is somehow linked our fight in the alley."

Spike looked at Xander and Angel seriously.

"How long were we down there?" He asked

"About a year or two maybe more." Angel replied

"Oh you gotta be yanking me Mate."

"I'm not Spike. Time must have gone quicker for you since they sedated you a lot."

Spike slapped down the folder and rubbed his temple.

"Just give it to me straight," He remarked, "I'm in hell aren't I?"

"I wish, Hell would be better catered, nope what we have here is good ol' fashion reality." Xander replied

Spike got unsteadily to his feet.

"Right then I says it's time of an overdue kicking on someone ass," Spike replied, "Where's Buffy and the others?"

Xander looked down in trepidation.

"I dunno, probably back in England or Rome or someplace like that."

"Fine lets call them, Scooby's unite and all that."

Xander and Helain shared a look. Helain gripped Xander's arm in concern.

"Yeah that's . . . That's gonna be a problem," Xander explained, "see there's this whole murder / kidnapping felony hovering over my head with the council and if I try and call Buffy that might end up making us astonishingly dead."

Angel joined Spike in staring at Xander.

"You never told me that." Angel said

"Well I was being the polite host."

"What happened?"

"That's a long story . . ."

"Xander shot the council team and ran off with me." Helain replied seriously

". . . Or maybe not so long." Xander remarked

_**Crestfield High School, San Francisco California – 6 months ago**_

Xander walked down the corridors of the schools main building folder in hand. He re-read Helain's details for the seventh time just to make sure he was doing the right thing. He had to be right. It was way too much of a coincidence to ignore. Xander found the classroom door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." A voice behind the door asked

Xander opened the door delicately and walked into the art class. Inside the students were working furiously on their variously projects.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked

"Yeah I'm looking for Helain Donaldson."

The teacher smiled warmly.

"Ah, our resident thinker, she's in the back room."

"Thanks."

Xander walked down the length of the room and through a back door. He stopped curiously and looked around what turned out to be Helain's makeshift Photography studio. The deep blue room had hundreds of random objects scatter at random along the length of the walls. Helain stood behind her tripod and stared at the pile or objects in frustration.

"Helain?" Xander asked softly

"I'm not feeling it." Helain replied, "It doesn't say the right thing."

Helain moved from behind the camera and began to rearrange the objects. Xander walked over next to her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Xander asked

Helain turned and looked at Xander curiously. She folded her arms and cocked her head to one side in such a way that made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Come here." She said

Xander stared at her strangely for a moment. Helain sighed playfully and lead him by the arm in front of the camera. Before he had time to react Helain walked to her prop pile and gave him a bouquet of agapanthus to hold in one hand and a large stuffed toy duck to hold in the other. This threw him off his rhythm. Xander shifted uncomfortably as Helain posed him.

"Ah . . . Okay, didn't see this coming."

"Shhh!" Helain replied "I'm trying to tell your story."

"Seriously? 'Cause I usually do that by using words . . . and less ducks."

"You tell more with your glow." Helain replied as she adjusted her lens

Xander shook his head slightly.

"Right . . . "Xander replied awkwardly. He looked at the props he was holding and dropped them, "Helain we need to talk."

Helain looked up from behind her camera a frowned.

"You're taking your moment!" She snapped

"Just one second, please."

Now curious Helain popped her head up from behind the camera. Xander lead her over to a nearby chair and sat her down. Xander began to pace in front of her.

"Okay, now bear with me for a moment 'cause it's been a while, Helain . . . You're a slayer . . ."

Helain blinked at him for a moment. This didn't make Xander feel any better.

"A slayer . . . in every generation a slayer is born. She alone will face the demons and the forces of darkness . . ."

"You're eye is so soulful I could just swim in it for hours." Helain replied in a dreamy voice

Xander blinked at her for a moment. As responses go this was definitely new territory for him.

"Neat . . . how about we try a little of the focusing on me huh?" Xander replied trying to bring the conversation back on track, "In the next week you're gonna be activated and as your Watcher it's my job to train you all things ass kickage. I haven't organized a training area yet so the old gym will have to do for the moment. Any questions."

Helain stared at Xander deep in thought suddenly her face lit up.

"Pares!" she exclaimed as she jumped off the seat and back to her camera

Xander frowned as he tried to fit the word into what he was just talking about.

"Interesting take but that's more in the fruit department then an actual question."

"No silly it's for the world . . ." She explained

From her bag Helain pulled out a pair of ripe Pares and positioned next to the rest of the random objects on her set. She smiled sweetly at a job well done and returned to her position behind the lese.

". . . The place was too askew it needed the green to set things right."

Xander looked at her strangely.

"Have you ever met a woman named Drusilla? I think you two would've got along great."

Helain wasn't paying attention. She started to take photos of her arrangement. Xander's patience was beginning to wane.

"Alright, brass tax time Helain, we're gonna start your combat training tonight meet at the old gym after school."

"Mom wanted me to work the store tonight." Helain replied

"Skip it, Watchers orders, like I said you need to be read otherwise the only weapon you have against the vampires is confusing them . . ."

Helain stopped. Slowly she straightened and looked over to Xander. All the color drained from her cheeks as a look of fear crossed her face. Xander looked at her warily

". . . Okay, apparently I struck a nerve with the 'V' word."

"That's why you're here," Helain replied trembling, "I don't want him back like that! Don't bring him back!"

Before Xander could stop her Helain pushed past him and ran out of the classroom.

Xander looked from the doorway to the camera and back again.

"Well, that could've gone better." He said to himself.


	5. most worstest mistake of your life

_**Avalon Florists, San Francisco California - 6 months ago**_

Helain burst through the front door and leaned against the front window. She sniffled heavily as she wiped the tears from her puffy red eyes. From the backroom Guin Donaldson walked in backwards creating a human safety barrier for her one year old son Lance who was taking his tentative first steps. Guin caught her daughter's reflection in the mirror on the back wall and smiled broadly.

"Oh, Darling heart Look who's come to say hello?" Guin said in an ecstatic tone.

Guin stepped aside to reveal Lance who gurgled proudly to himself as he strode unsteadily forward. The task was made extra difficult because of the yellow, plush, teddy bear wearing a tartan vest and a large red bowtie which he refused to let go. Suddenly gravity decided to take over and lance lurched to one side. Guin smiled happily as she caught him and pulled him up into his arms. As she praised her youngest child Guin look up to Helain and frowned. This was the first time she had looked at her properly since she'd entered the store and it didn't take long for her to notice her daughter was in distress. Guin walked up to her and placed her hand on her face.

"Oh sweetie what's the matter?" She asked

Helain didn't answer. She stepped forward and embraced her mother. Ten minutes later Helain and Guin were sitting at the table in the back room. Helain was toying with a cup of hot chocolate as her mother stroked her hair in a caring fashion.

". . . He followed me into class," Helain said exasperated, "He told me he chose me and said something about Vampires. I think he's gonna bring him back."

Guin sighed and held her tightly.

"Darling heart, I told you, he can't come back again."

Helain look at her and pouted.

"That's what you said the first time."

Outside the front of the store Xander stood pensively as he triple checked the address provided in the file Buffy handed him. He'd changed his clothes and was now dress in a suit and tie. Remembering what happened the last time he talked to Helain Xander tried to figure the best approach. Taking a deep breath he walked forward and entered the store the sound of the bell alerting the women.

"Hello?" he called out

Guin gave her daughter one last sympathetic look before returning to the front of the store. She smiled warmly at Xander as she took up position behind the front counter.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Maybe, I'm looking for Helain Donaldson."

From the doorway to the back room Helain let out a little gasp. Guin turned to watch her Daughter stare at Xander fearfully before scurry away from them and up to their apartment as fast as she could. Guin turned back to Xander with a hostile expression and folded her arms. Xander stood abashed and smiled at her weakly.

"I'm taking a major leap and saying that I'm not gonna be Mr. Popular." He said

"That would be a safe assumption," Guin replied as she closed the store, "I think you owe me and my daughter an explanation."

"Yeah, that's not gonna be simple."

"Then we'll begin with something that is, who are you and why are you harassing my daughter?"

If Xander didn't feel awkward before now was the time the feeling stepped up.

"You're daughter . . . Oh . . . Ah, My name is Xander Harris I'm what you'd call a Watcher . . . But not in the creepy, child stalker, kinda of way!"

Xander took a moment to see whether or not Guin was going to reach for the phone to call the police. Instead she tilted her head curiously and regarded him with interest.

"Go on." She said

"Okay," Xander replied nervously, "there's this group of guys who are part of a council. They sent to find your daughter . . . I'm supposed to train her to fight."

"Violence is not permitted in my house Mr. Harris."

"And with any luck the violence won't show up here. The thing is she's gonna need to be ready for what's coming."

"And what exactly is coming?"

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs followed by the Laces terrified crying. Guin and Xander looked upstairs anxiously before barreling upstairs.

"Helain!" Guin called out as they entered the apartment

They looked over to Helain who was leaning awkwardly against one of the side tables. She breathed rapidly while wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"Way to time things Will." Xander said to himself as he walked over and helped Helain to the seat, "Okay, take it easy, the feeling will settle in a moment."

"What's going on?" Helain asked tensely

Xander looked from Helain to Guin who sat on the other side of her rubbing her back for support.

"Looks like you just made it to the ranks of the Vampire Slayer." Xander explained

Both Helain and Guin looked at him.

"Vampire Slayer?" Guin replied, "Why didn't you say that to begin with?"

This caught Xander of guard he stared at the both of them curiously.

"I was getting to that part but I usually like to work my way up to people thinking I'm crazy."

"Well you're not going to get that here," Guin replied, "Would you like a drink?"

"Okay just so we're clear I did mention the part about the vampires didn't I?" Xander asked cautiously.

"Yes you did," Guin replied, "let me organize some refreshments and I'll explain . . ."

_**Safe house, Cleveland Ohio – Now**_

Angel placed down the final file and frowned dissatisfied.

"This isn't enough" He said

"I don't know 'bout that mate," Spike replied, "It's pretty clear the council's completely out of their gourd."

"True, but we still don't know why they're gourd deficient." Xander remarked, "Okay let's recap. Back in 2004 you guys were thrown into a fight with a massive demon army right?"

"Yeah," Angel replied

"Since then the Council of Watcher have been ordering their slayers all over the place for what looks like no apparent reason."

"Making sure they're far enough apart to not be chatty with each other." Spike commented

"Exactly, so, the council is thinning their slayer numbers because . . ." Xander remarked

Xander frowned.

". . . okay I got nothing."

Angel picked up a file

"Is there anyway we can get more of these?" Angel asked

Helain looked over to Xander

"We could talk to Charles again." she commented

"Neat thinking but there's the heavily gunned guys who might not wanna let us back in to think about." Xander replied

"Who's Charles?" Angel asked

"Guy who works in the archive department of the Cleveland branch," Xander explained, "Charles helped us get this batch out of the building the last time. He doesn't exactly share cuddly feeling for the council either."

"Is there anyway to get in and speak to him?"

"Did I tell you about the guy with the guns? 'Cause I thought I made myself clear on that. And if we show with you two that might cause an extra headache we can't afford."

"So what's left?" Spike asked

The four of them thought about this pensively. As Xander looked around the room for inspiration he eyes fell on one of his Star Wars comics. Xander looked at the group seriously.

"I just got a really bad idea." he said

_**Council of Watchers, Cleveland branch – 2 hours later**_

Andrew sat at his desk and filled out paper work. This was the part of the Council the he didn't enjoy and was making a half hearted effort with the work.

There was a light knock on the door. Brook Fuller entered carrying more paper work for him to go through. Andrew rolled his eyes and gestured to the ever growing in his in tray. Brook placed the papers down and reached into her pocket

"Mr. Wells this arrived for you to." She said handing Andrew an envelope

"Thanks Brook." Andrew replied curiously

Brook nodded and left the room. Andrew turned the envelope over in his hand. There was no return address on it and the front only had his name written on it. Andrew ripped it open and pulled out the sheet of paper inside. A frowned crossed his face as he read the message.

"Oh, Xander," he said to himself, "you've just made the most worstest mistake of your life."


	6. I’m Mr gun holding person!

_**Avalon Florists, San Francisco California - 6 months ago**_

Lance cheered and gurgled happily to himself as he played with a number of brightly colored blocks that ended up being scattered across the length of the living room. Helain sat a few feet away and smiled cheerily at the baby. At the dinner table the mood was less ecstatic as Xander sat with Guin who stared pensively into her coffee cup.

"It happened about a year and a half ago," she said softly the memories still etched into the surface of her mind, "I was still about eight months pregnant with Lance so it was up to Arthur, my husband, handle a lot of the work at the store. One night he had to travel late to deliver some orchids when I got a phone call from the hospital. They told me he'd suffered a neck rupture by what looked like some kind of dog attack but there was something amiss."

"Let me guess. Most of his blood was missing?" Xander asked

Guin nodded. Xander watched as Guin gripped her cup tighter.

"By the time myself and Helain made it to the hospital he had already passed on. The funeral was hardest on Helain. She spent days in her room not speaking to anybody. Then one night I heard this pounding on the front door. I went to investigate and I found Arthur standing in the doorway. I think my heart skipped several beats. He asked if he could come in . . . I convinced myself the hospital made a mistake they read their reports wrong or miss diagnosed him. He was my husband so I didn't think twice about the invitation. As soon as he entered he changed . . . His face contoured into something . . . horrible. He forced me upstairs, dragged Helain out of her bedroom, and told us he wanted to have some fun before he killed us."

Xander looked at Guin with a sorrowful eye. No wonder Helain reacted the way she did when he mentioned the word vampire.

"How did you get away?"

A brief smile crossed Guins.

"I couldn't have been any more proud of my daughter as I was that night. It was like some higher power blessed her with the instinct she needed. She managed to evade Arthur for at least a minute before she used the remains of my bookshelf to pierce his heart. Neither of us knew what he was at the time so her attack followed by Arthur being reduced to dust caught us by surprise."

Xander looked over to Helain with interest. He'd heard of potentials unknowingly slaying vampires while under duress.

"It's residual, all potentials have it, its kinda like a basic instinct thing but with less of the ice picks and Sharon Stone." Xander replied

"I see," Guin replied joining Xander with watching Helain, "So . . . Helain was activated you say?"

"Yeah that's what that feeling she had was."

"Who died?"

Xander looked at Guin in surprise. Guin took a sip from her coffee.

"That's the process isn't it?" She continued, "One slayer dies and the next is called?"

"True . . . Don't mean to be all interupty here but how'd you know that?"

"Well, naturally, I was curious about what happened to my dear husband so I began to read all I can find out what he turned into. As it turns out you'd be hard pressed to research about vampires without coming across references to the vampire slayer. That's when I discovered that he was . . . I forget the word . . . It's when one vampire turns a human into another vampire."

"He was sired," Xander replied, "not a fun do to be at."

"I can imagine. So what's the next step?" Guin asked

"I start with Helain's training," Xander explained, "A little reading here, some hand to hand and weapons there, then we hit the graveyards for patrols, though, we try to avoid being literal about that part."

Guin stared at her daughter with purpose.

"Will she be safe?"

"I'll do my darndest to make sure. Plus she'll have the resources of the Council . . ."

Just then Xander's cell began to ring.

". . . Hang on a second," Xander said, "Hello?"

"Mr. Harris? My name is Axton Caldwell I am your liaison from the Cleveland Watchers Council office."

"Wow, you guy's got good ears."

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing. What's the haps Axe?"

"The, ah, 'haps' as you put it is you're training supplies have just arrived at your property."

"Good to see you guy's are prompt."

"We expect your slayer to be ready by the end of the month."

Xander frowned at the comment.

"What?"

"An attachment of council assessors will be sent to San Francisco within thirty days. If by that stage the slayer is not combat efficient you will be stood down as watcher and she will be reassigned do you understand these orders?"

"Kinda," Xander replied hesitantly, "There's one part that's a little hazy."

"And what would that be Mr. Harris?"

"Why?"

Xander clearly heard the sound of impatient sighing coming from the other end of the line.

"I understand you have been recalled from retirement so let me be perfectly clear," Axton snapped at him, "We are at war. The increase of the slayer numbers has seen the increase of evil. The new balance has forced us onto the back foot so we need all soldiers on the front."

"On whose authority?"

"These orders come directly from England."

_. . . Things are gonna start moving way to fast honey don't get caught up in the rush . . ._

"Can you transfer me to Giles for a second?" Xander asked

"Mr. Giles has instructed us that only important calls are to be transferred."

"Oh I'd think he'd want to hear from me."

"You have your orders." Axton growled

There was a loud click as Axton hung up on him. Xander stared at the cell annoyed. Guin look at him in concern.

"Is there a problem?" She asked

"I don't know." Xander replied seriously

_**Cleveland City Limits – Now**_

The van drove slowly down the road. Inside Andrew sat with half a dozen armed council retrieval team members. Andrew straightened his tie as he squirmed uncomfortably between the driver's seat and a rather bulky team member.

"Everybody remember the plan? You guy's hang back and look tough." He ordered, "I speak this guy's language so I'll do the talking."

"What, geek?" one of the team asked

The group laughed. Andrew scowled at him.

"Hey, manners don't cost anything you know!" he snapped

"We're here." the driver called out.

Andrew craned his neck around the driver's seat to see Xander standing next to the city limits sign. The van Pulled up a few feet away and everybody piled out forming a defensive wall behind Andrew. Xander looked at Andrew calmly

"Andrew . . . been a while." He said

"It's no good Xander!" Andrew yelled, "There's no escape from us."

"Do I look like I'm in a running mood?" Xander asked

Andrew frowned at him and pulled out the note Xander sent him. He stepped forward and waved it at him.

"Don't try and be smart with me! I cracked your code!"

Xander stared at Andrew strangely.

"You mean the code where I wrote in plain English where I was gonna be and when?"

"Oh you'd like me to think this is just an address," He snapped "You're mind tricks won't work on me Vader! I used to be evil remember? I know how you think your thoughts!"

Xander shook his head lightly.

"Just wanna talk for a second that's it. Then I'll skip away merrily and you won't have to worry about me again."

"You think I'm just gonna let you walk away from here," Andrew replied, "I'm not sure how good you're counting is but there's one of you and seven of us. So things aren't looking sparkly for you mister."

Suddenly there are sounds of a struggle from behind Andrew. Andrew swung around in time to see Angel and Spike knocking out the last of the retrieval team.

"Might wanna recount those numbers Andrew . . ." Xander replied

Awkwardly Andrew drew his gun from it's holster and aimed wildly at the trio. Xander cringed resultantly.

" . . . God, would you put that down before you hurt somebody?"

"This isn't gonna help your case Xander," Andrew replied, "kidnapping me like you did your slayer just gonna make them extra mad."

"Helain."

Helain stepped out from the shadows next to Andrew. She stood casually as Andrew looked at her curiously.

"Does she look very kidnapped to you?" Xander asked

"Alright what the heck's going on around here?" Andrew yelled

"Hell's a busting out" Xander explained as he stepped forward

Andrew trained his gun on Xander. He was shaking in a combination of fear and frustration.

"No! You stand still!" Andrew yelled, "I'm Mr. Gun holding person so you're gonna listen and listen good buddy. Y-you're gonna come back with me and face up to what you OW! OW! OW! OW!"

During Andrew's rant Xander gave a look to Helain who walked over and grabbed Andrew by the ear. Andrew dropped his gun and clawed awkwardly at her hand awkwardly. Helain dragged him back and threw him against the van as the others surrounded him. Andrew cowered.

"Oh god don't kill me!" he yelled

Angel looked over to Xander

"This was your idea?" He asked

"I told you it was bad," Xander replied as he knelt down Andrew, "Would you cool it we're not gonna kill you."

"What do you want?" he whimpered

"I know I'm gonna regret saying this," Xander replied, "We need . . . your expertise."


	7. Welcome to the Council of Watchers

_**Hertha Valley Cemetery, San Francisco - 6 months ago**_

Helain rolled sharply to the left as a vampire charged at her. As the vampire lost his footing Helain brought her knee up into his face. With a loud crack blood spurted from the vampire's fractured nose. Helain picked up her battle axe and swung sharply before he had time to react. The vampires head slid off his shoulders and rolled across the ground stopping at Xander's feet exploding a moment later. Xander coughed lightly and waved away the dust. Helain leaned against her battle axe and panted heavily.

"How did I go?" She asked

Xander put his clipboard under his arm and rubbed his forehead stressfully.

"Helain . . . Sit down."

Helain bounced happily over to the nearest tombstone and sat down. She rested her battle axe on her lap as she waited expectantly for Xander's assessment. From his back pocket Xander pulled out a stake and showed it to her.

"What do we call this again?" he asked

"A Stake" She replied attentively

"And what do we use it for?"

"It's for piercing the vampire's heart reducing him to dust."

"That's good, mean's you were clued in when I laid down the basics," Xander replied, "Maybe you could explain to me why you chose the less agile and hard to conceal from the nice policeman who pulled me over battle axe?"

Helain shrugged

"Because I don't wanna be involved"

Xander blinked at her for a good minute or two. He opened his mouth to say something but not being able to think of anything to say he closed it again. Helain sat casually with her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"Okay . . . For us slow people . . . What?" Xander asked

Helain leaned in deliberately.

"Have you ever heard a tree scream?" she asked in a serious tone

Xander stared at her strangely.

"Not recently."

"That's because they don't have a voice but that doesn't mean they don't experience or feel. I don't know about you but I'm not gonna take part in mans torment of the tree. It takes people like me to stop the slaughter. Are you gonna be a bystander or a soldier in the fight?"

"Okay!" Xander replied sharply, "I think that's enough for tonight. I better get you home."

Helain jumped down off the tombstone and they made their way to the exit.

"You realize that your battle axe handle's made of wood right?" he asked

Helain looked down at her battle axe and played with it lightly.

"Meh, it's only made of Common Horse-chestnut. It's like the loser of woods." She replied

Just then his cell phone rang. Xander shook his head slowly

"Note to self: send Willow thank you note for sending me the stake phobic slayer." He said to himself softly as he answered it, "Hello?"

"Axton Caldwell here"

"Hey Axe," Xander replied Gesturing Helain to go on without him, "lonely night at the office?"

"The council's identified a pack of Daksha Demons congregating near the shoreline of Lake Merritt just across from Lakeside Park. Helain is to head over there and stop them."

Xander stood stunned.

"I've only been training Helain for about a week. She's picking it up quickly but not that quickly."

"Daksha Demons are notorious for their regenerative qualities so simply stabbing them isn't enough they have to be decapitated and their heads burned for them to be completely killed."

"How many are we talking?"

"About four"

Xander was floored by the request.

"Let's get something clear between us," Xander said in a forced calm, "You're ordering me to send in the least experienced slayer in the army up against four demons?"

"Correct."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Is there any real reason you want to make my slayer really, really dead?"

"The demons are a threat Helain is the closest slayer. You have your orders." Axton replied

That was the last straw. Xander was sick of these one-sided directives and wanted answers immediately.

"That's it, screw Giles, put me onto Buffy now!" Xander Snapped

"The Slayer General is away on assignment and can not be contacted. However if you want me to relay a message I'll see to it that she receives it as soon as possible."

"Oh I see that letter moving all speedy like." Xander replied sarcastically

"That's the best I can offer good evening."

There was a loud click as Axton hung up the phone. Slowly Xander lowered his cell from his ear and glared at it. Something was definitely rotten in the state of California and so far it was aimed squarely at him.

_**The Council of Watchers Cleveland branch - Now**_

Andrew moved awkwardly down the hallway at an awkward pace. passers by stared at him strangely as his panicky grin made them curious of what he's up to but, considering he was Andrew, they didn't think much of it. He rounded the corner and moved over to the door leading to the archives.

"Andrew!" a voice called out from next to him

Andrew froze. Tentatively he turned to face the woman who approached him.

"Miss Morgan . . . Howdy there." He replied anxiously

The tall brunette folded her arms angrily

"We've got a link up with England in twenty minutes where the hell have you been?"

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. I had to follow up on some reports I received from the field and lost track of time. See a team came across an Izwara Clan near the New Jersey shore line and you know how bad those tiny lizard guys can be."

Miss Morgan stared at him for a moment.

"Alright just don't be late like last time."

"Kay," Andrew replied, "I'll be in here doing my Watcherly duty if anyone needs me."

Miss Morgan blinked at him strangely for a couple of seconds before continuing on her path. Andrew watched her leave and, as soon as the coast was clear, he rushed inside. Andrew slammed the door behind him and leaned on it breathing heavily. All of a sudden his life had become much more dramatic then he liked.

_**Safe house, Cleveland Ohio - 2 hours earlier**_

Andrew sat nervously on the sofa. He shifted his hands nervously and watched as Xander organized some files across from him.

"So . . . How you been?" he asked nervously

"Hunted and you?" Xander replied

"I'm okay . . . 'suppose," Andrew replied to the quartet nervously, "What's going on?"

Angel stood behind Andrews' sofa hovering menacingly as Helain took a flanking position near the exit. Spike leaned against the wall with an expression that clearly screamed 'I want to do barrels full of damage'. Xander sat across from him looking way more serious then he'd ever seen.

"We need you to do something for us Andrew." Xander commented

"What's that?"

"Go into the Cleveland branch and steal some more files for us."

Andrew looked at him in shock

"But that's stealing!" he exclaimed

Spike rolled his eyes and glared at Xander and Angel

"Oh please tell me I can knock him out." Spike asked

Xander shot spike a look and shook his head. Andrew looked at the four of them.

"What're you guys doing anyways? . ."

From the pile of documents Xander pulled out a folder and slid it across to him. Andrew looked at it confused

". . . What's this?"

"Read it," Xander replied, "tell me if it'll make a best seller."

Andrew picked it up. The label read 'Helain Donaldson'. Andrew opened it and read the document. He frowned and looked up at Xander.

"I-I don't get it."

"It's real simple Andrew. This is what you guys wanted me to get Helain to do." Xander replied

"Nuh uh. We never get the Palawan's do anything more then staking at the graveyards."

"Well someone been drawing in your play book 'cause those orders came from your branch. Least that's what Axton kept telling me."

This caught Andrew by surprise.

"Axton Caldwell?" Andrew asked "You're pulling my leg right?"

Xander and Helain shared a look.

"Depends on what the leg has that's worth pulling," Xander asked, "What's the what Andrew?"

Andrew put down the document.

"Axton does all the talking with London he doesn't do any of the slayer mission stuff."

"Which begs the question why this time?" Angel asked

The group thought about this. Suddenly Helain looked up.

"Xander!" she explained

The group looked at her. Helain looked over at Xander seriously.

"Well you know their inner sanctum don't you?"

"Yeah?" Xander replied curiously. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head, "Oh . . ."

This light bulb slowly traveled around the room.

"Oh." Angel followed

"Right." Spike continued in realization

Unfortunately the light bulb burned out before it reached Andrew. Andrew frowned at them.

"I missed something didn't I?" he asked

"They don't want Xander reaching the higher ups . . . " Angel explained

" . . . So they have puppy chasing his tail so he wont go for the bone. Snappy." Spike replied

"Yeah . . . wait," Xander replied looking back over to spike, "did you just compare me to a dog?"

"If the collar fit's mate."

The Andrew's nerves had reached their peak. Using what he classed as courage he pushed himself up off the sofa and started to pace stiffly around the room.

"No way. This is nuts!" he snapped, "You guy's expect me to swallow this? They're the good guy's! They're freaking Coruscant! You guy's want me to go to the dark side!"

"We're not evil Andrew!" Xander replied

"You just wanna do evil things!"

Xander sighed impatiently. Suddenly he had an idea. He looked up to Andrew

"Tatooien," Xander said, "When Han was left in carbonite in Jabba's palace did Luke leave him Hanging?"

Andrew rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"No." he replied

"What did he do?"

"He made a plan and rescued him."

Xander walked over and leaned against the back of the sofa.

"But he owed Jabba money," Xander continued, "Don't you think he had the right to hold Han?"

Andrew looked at Xander exasperated

"What? No way he was totally set up! Plus what he did to Leila was so . . !"

Suddenly Andrew got the meaning. A broad smile crossed his face. Andrew rushed up and embraced Xander

"I knew you weren't evil!" he exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Xander squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, great Andrew, could we lay off the hugging though?" Xander replied

Andrew stood back.

"Okay? What do you need?"

_**Archives, the Council of Watchers, Cleveland branch – 2 hours later**_

"They want all reports recent slayer movements." Andrew ordered

Charles looked at him annoyed. The African American rubbed his temple

"That all?" he snapped

Andrew looked at him nervously.

"Ah . . . hang on a second."

Andrew held his cell phone in a poorly disguised way.

"What was the second thing again?" he asked

"Anything on this evil that's appearing" Xander replied on the other end of the line

"Okay," Andrew replied, "and stuff on the evil."

Charles rolled his eyes

"You wanna be more specific?" Charles asked

Andrew shrugged at him

"You know all that evil lately." He replied

"Yeah, big help" He replied

Andrew frowned and poked him roughly in the chest

"Know what? I don't think I like you're attitude Mr. Gunn. And I think you should be nicer to me."

Chares stared at him for a moment before walking off

"Mr. Gunn?" Angel said in the background on the other end of phone

There was a muffled sound before Angel came on the line.

"The archivist's name is Charles Gunn?" he asked

"Yeah," Andrew replied, "Why? Is that a bad cause we didn't go through that bad."

"Give him the phone!"

"Why?"

"Just give him the phone Andrew!"

Andrew sighed impatiently.

"Alright but you're ruining my secret mission."

Andrew walked through the cabinets until he found Gunn stacking folders. Andrew tapped him on the shoulder.

"I am seriously gonna hurt you in a second!" Gunn snapped

"They wanna talk to you." Andrew replied handing him the cell

Gunn snatched the phone

"Sorry Dude, can't chat, stacking folders for captain crunch!"

"I don't need much time," Angel replied, "I'm looking for a little legal advice."

Gunn's face immediately lit up.

"Angel!" he exclaimed, "god man! After they took you . . . I though you were dead."

"What can I say? Never been good with predictability."

"How'd you get away?"

"Got saved by the last person I expected."

"So you know what's going down then?"

"No, unfortunately, you gotta clue."

Gunn pushed passed Andrew and made his way to the window.

"I can get you better then that man!" he replied, "need you to do something for me first."

"Name it."

Gunn opened the window and waved his hand across it. The barrier magic rippled under his palm.

"Got an issue with a barrier spell, keeps me locked in this room, you get me out and I'll bring you so much dirt you're gonna need a bulldozer to get through it."

"So you know who's behind it

"Welcome to the council of Watchers," Gunn replied seriously, "a Wolfram and Hart production."


	8. Blood Vengeance

_**Campus Grounds, Cleveland State University, Cleveland Ohio - Evening**_

Xander and Angel walked across the campus ground swiftly.

"So Wolfram and Hart running the Watchers Council?" Xander asked seriously "That's a bad right?"

"It's pretty much the Dictionary definition of bad." Angel replied frowned pensively, "Why though?"

Xander looked at him curiously.

"You mean aside from having the worlds largest super army on speed dial?"

"That's not the reason."

Xander furrowed his eyebrows

"Why not?"

Angel looked over to him.

"Because they already have the world's largest super army," Angel explained, "one they control no problem. Plus Buffy and the other's aren't the blind soldier type. They're planning something else."

"Let's hope your Gunn Pal has something worthy of the busting. So Helain and Spike are staking out the council building, Andrew's covering our entrance and exit. All we need now is the witch." Xander replied

"Who is she?" Angel asked

"Abby? Did some work with her coven before," Xander replied, "She's not Willow strong but still big with the Wicca."

_**Women's Dorm, Cleveland State University, Cleveland Ohio - 5 minutes later.**_

Xander knocked on the door lightly of room 307. The door opened lightly to reveal a tall, regal woman with matted sandy blond hair. Xander smiled at her warmly.

"Abby," Xander said sweetly, "Been a while."

Abigail Sullivan looked at Xander with a fiery rage.

"BURN IN HELL!" she screamed before slamming the door in their face.

Angel looked at Xander curiously.

"Well that wasn't very welcoming." Angel commented

Xander him awkwardly.

"Okay there might have been this thing," he replied

"What kind of thing?"

The door opened slowly. Xander looked through the doorway and his eyes opened wide in shock. In one swift motion he grabbed Angel by the shoulder and dragged him to the floor seconds before a giant fireball streaked through the doorway.

"That kind." Xander replied nervously

"That was the baby!" Abigail screamed, "You don't leave campus in five second you get to meet the rest of the family!"

"Not inspiring confidence Xand" Angel commented

Xander shrugged at Angel awkwardly before he looked through the doorway cautiously

"You calm now?" Xander asked, "Stopped being miss fire starter?"

Abigail looked at him angrily. He opened and closed her fists in rage. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You . . . You deserve to spend the rest of eternity in the fiery pits of Hades being jabbed with pitchforks held by those cartoon devils on hot sauce bottles!"

Xander held his hands up defensively.

"Aright, like I told you last time, not our fault."

"Abstrudo!" Abigail yelled

Xander stiffened up and couldn't move. Abigail charged over to him.

"So Briana just got herself hurt?"

"We didn't know about the aegis commercium."

"She's my sister! She could've died!"

Xander looked at her with surprised nervously.

"Again with the not knowing," he explained, "and I'm seriously . . ."

"You're council made the aegis commercium," Abigail snapped, "figure it's something they would put in a memo."

"Look, just hear me out . . ."

"I'm done hearing Xander. Like the king said it's time for a little less conversation, little more action!"

Abigail raised her hand and formed another fireball. Xander looked at her panicked.

"Alright, okay, I deserve the charcoal guy merit badge, I admit it," Xander replied, "but I want you to do one thing first."

Abigail lowered her hand and extinguishing the flame.

"What's that?" she asked

"Read me, if you think I'm lying then flame on."

Abigail stared at him for a moment before sighing heavily. She waved her hand and Xander could move again. Abigail moved over to the bed and sat down.

"It's cool, I know." she replied heavily

Xander looked at her confused

"You . . . Know?" he asked cautiously

Abigail looked up and smiled at him lightly.

"Why do you think I didn't hurt the both of you before? I did some astral searching after the attack found the source to be something dark and you two didn't read dark. Sorry, just needed something to blame."

"Yeah I'd blame us too," Xander replied sitting down next to her, "and I'm sorry about Briana."

Abigail smiled lightly

"Thanks," she replied

Abigail looked out at Angel curiously.

"Who are you?"

"Angel," Angel replied

Abigail looked at him for a moment. She faced Xander with alarm.

"You brought a vampire?" she snapped

"Its okay, Angel's not the off the shelf model," Xander replied, "He's got a soul."

"We don't have much time Xander." Angel commented

"Got it," Xander replied and looked back over to Abigail, "so here's the part where I ask for help."

Abigail looked from Xander to Angel and back again. She smiled at him.

"What's the drama?" she asked

"Barrier spell's holding one of our friends," Angel explained, "we need to get him out. You up to the task?"

Abigail shrugged.

"I'm always game for a challenge."

"Great, but, we gotta get gone now." Xander replied

Just then Xander's cell rang. He pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Ah, okay, we've got a problem," Andrew said on the other end of the line

Xander rolled his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked

"Nothing," Andrew replied offended, "I just though she'd like it is all . . ."

"Andrew."

"Hey she your nuts slayer, "Andrew snapped, "I mean, was I supposed to know she's gonna go all Linda Blair over a bear . . ."

Xander rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, bear? What bear?"

"It was this yellow one. It had this kinda Scottish vest and bowtie . . ."

Xander looked panicked.

"Oh god. Where is she?"

There was a pause.

"We're still working on that," Andrew replied nervously, "Spike was gonna follow but there was the whole her beating the snot out of him that kinda made him not. But where . . ."

Xander hung up on him. Angel looked at Xander Seriously.

"What is it?" Angel asked

"Long story," Xander replied, "Let's just say that you think we were short on time before? That time is now a whole lot less."

_**Stake out point, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio - 15 minutes earlier.**_

Spike and Helain sat in the cab of the black van and stared out at the council building.

"I can't believe everything hangs on soddin' Andrew," Spike complained, "talk about a nail in our bloody coffin 'ey."

Helain didn't reply. She sat calmly, arms folded neatly on her lap, and stared at the building. Spike looked over to her curiously.

"Don't talk much do you?" he asked

Helain replied with her usual silence.

"Not that I mind it's just my experience with slayer's is that they tend to not shut up."

"Do you want the conversation? Or the words in the sentence of the conversation?" Helain asked

Spike looked at her strangely for a moment.

"Right," Spike replied, "That's why."

Just then the front door opened. Andrew scampered out in his usual nervous fashion. Spike and Helain climbed out of the cab.

"Well, do we have the opening?" Spike asked

"Everybody's being called into a really big meeting," Andrew replied, "You guy's should have about an hour."

"Alright then," Spike replied, "alls we have to do now is wait for Patchy the pirate and forehead."

Spike jumped back into the cab of the van. Helain was about to climb back in when Andrew intervened.

"Hey," he said softly, "I got this for you . . ." He said

Andrew handed the plush yellow teddy bear with the tartan vest. Helain took the bear and her eye's lit up immediately.

" . . . This doesn't mean that I, like, wanna go out or nothing it's . . . You looked kinda sad back at the lair and I found this guy in our storeroom and thought . . ."

Helain broke down. She covered her mouth with one hand as tear streamed down her face. Andrew watched this awkwardly.

"Okay I was kinda going for more happy right now." He commented as he shifted awkwardly.

Helain looked back at the building her face twisted in a look of pure vindictive rage. Clutching the bears arm tightly in one hand she returned to the cab of the van and pulled out her battleaxe. Spike watched this closely

"What ya doing?" He asked

Helain slammed the door shut hard enough to shattering the glass causing Spike to duck for cover. He looked over to see her stalk quickly towards the council building.

"Oh soddin' hell!" he exclaimed as he barreled out after her, "hold up Red!"

Helain was too focused on her goal. Spike managed to get in front.

"Don't think your watcher would approve of the whole solo gettin' yourself slaughtered plan you got goin' here." Spike remarked

"They caused pain," Helain said in rage, "They're gonna pay in kind for this!"

"Not strong with the cryptic speak tonight love," Spike replied placing a hand on her shoulder, "how's about we head back to the van and wait for the others."

Without missing a beat Helain spun into spike and elbowed him in the face. She followed with a kick to his sternum and as he doubled over a knee to the face. Spike fell hard leaving Helain's path clear. Spike didn't try and stop her this time because it was clear now. He'd seen it before. This is blood vengeance and there's not breaking it.


	9. leaving that T uncrossed

_**The Robison Household, San Francisco California - five months ago**_

"I'm sorry Mr. Harris Axton Caldwell is not available . . ."

Xander paced backwards and forwards the lounge. He ran his hand through his hair in pure frustration.

"Not my problem!" he yelled, "I've been trying to get hold of him for the past fought night. I don't care if you have to dig him out of the ground and put him back together with duct tape I want to talk to him now!"

The receptionist huffed in annoyance.

"I'm not sure how clearer I can make it Mr. Harris . . ."

"Try crystal!"

" . . . He is out of town on council duties."

"Alright, fine, let's move up the corporate ladder. Put me onto either Buffy or Giles."

"I can't do that either sir. Recent changes in council policy prevent me from connect directly to either London or Rome. All requests have to be directed through your immediate superior."

"Which is who?"

The receptionist paused. Xander could almost feel the answer coming before she said it.

"Axton Caldwell. So unfortunately . . ." she said

Xander dropped down onto the sofa and rested his hand on his temple.

"Wait; don't tell me, there's no other way?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Yeah, you sound it." Xander replied as he hung up

He got back onto his feet seething in anger. Xander picked up a nearby vase and, in an act of rage he smashed it against the opposite wall. He looked over to see Guin holding Lance. She was a wearing a very unimpressed expression on her face.

"Sorry, bit of pent up male aggression." He apologized

"Are you sure the vase deserved to die because of it?" she asked

"Again, Sorry," Xander replied inspecting the damage, "on the bright side this is really good plaster work who did your walls?"

Guin placed Lance in his playpen and joined him.

"Axton?" she asked

"Still doing his Steve McQueen impression, looks like I'm not gonna get to talk to him or anybody else anytime soon."

"Perhaps you could clear something up for me," Guin asked, "you say the inner circle of your council consists of your friends correct?"

"Yeah"

"So why did they leave you a direct number where they could be reached?"

"They did, at least I thought they did, every number I tried doesn't connect," Xander explained, "The whole thing has a sour taste to it."

"I see," Guin replied, "oh, that reminds me, I just got a call from the hospital. They say I can collect Helain tonight."

"I heard and was relieved. Is she okay?" Xander replied

Guin looked at him curiously.

"Didn't you speak to her?"

"Yeah . . . I think she said she was fine but then she said something about a tree and a sunflower or something. I had translation issues."

Guin smirked in amusement.

"You can blame her Father for that. They both seemed to developed their own little language. Believe me when I say you weren't alone in your confusion."

Xander smiled at her in return. He sighed heavily as he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Look, we both saw the post game show; I don't blame you if you're mad at me."

Guin's expression didn't change. She looked at Xander with a leveled calm expression.

"What I saw was a man who used every available hour he had to find the person responsible for Helain's injuries," Guin explained, "only one other man has shown that much dedication for my daughter and that was Arthur."

"Thanks for the pep talk speech but the problem with that is the person responsible is standing right in front of you."

Guin looked at Xander for a moment. She walked over the front door and opened it. Xander looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"There's one rule here. If you're going to wallow in self pity then do it on the street I will not have it in my house." She replied

Xander couldn't help but be impressed. He smiled at her lightly

"Yes ma'am." Xander replied

"Good," Guin replied as she walked over to Lance's playpen, "Now if you'd like to wait for a moment I can give you a lift if you want to join me in collecting Helain from the hospital . . ."

Xander looked pensively at her. He quickly joined Guin at the playpen.

"Actually that's one of the reason's I'm here," Xander remarked, "I need to ask you a big favor."

"Then ask."

"I want you to stay here," Xander explained, "And I need Helain to come with me."

Guin raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" she inquired

"Because I haven't exhausted all methods of contact. There's still one thing I haven't tried yet."

_**Women's Dorm,**_ _**University of San Francisco, San Francisco California - hour and a half later**_

Xander knocked on the door of room 295. He looked over to Helain who was still getting used to her new crutches. The guilt caught Xander right in the throat.

"Sorry for pulling you back onto the job so soon Helain," Xander said trying to hide his nerves, "Only this is important. "

Helain looked over to him and smiled the huge, bandaged, gash on her forehead becoming ever more present.

"No pulling. Life isn't about the bus stops," she replied, "it's about the trip to the end. Occasionally you hit the potholes but the wheels keep going 'round."

Xander smiled at her in mild confusion.

"I'll have to take your word on that." He replied

Just then the door opened. Abigail Sullivan leaned in the doorway.

"You the Watcher?" she asked

"Abby, thanks for seeing me so late."

Abigail smiled at him.

"Late?" she replied, "Obviously you haven't heard how much of a party school this is. Come in."

Xander and Helain entered the busy room. the room was full the brim with Witches each of them discussing spells and rituals.

"So what can I do you for?" Abigail asked

"Nothing Major," Xander replied, "Just a communication spell."

Abigail smiled and shrugged happily.

"Basic," she replied, "Who's the Wicca?"

"Willow Rosenberg, last time I heard she's pitched her tent somewhere in Italy."

Abigail looked at him curiously.

"The council witch? Don't you have channels for that?"

"They're clogged at the moment this is my last avenue."

Abigail nodded and looked back at her coven.

"Briana."

A witch with light brown, straight, hair looked up.

"Yeah?" she replied

"Got a task for you," Abigail replied as she turned back to Xander and eyed him off, "This cute guy needs a call."

_**Briana's dorm room, University of San Francisco, San Francisco California – 5 minutes later**_

Briana lit the final candle in the circle which surrounded the bowl filled with Lapis Lazuli crystals.

"How long will this take?" Xander asked

"Shouldn't be long," Briana replied, "Depending on where she is."

Xander sat himself down in anticipation.

"Well I hope you've had your Wheeties this isn't gonna be a short talk."

Briana looked over to Xander and smirked.

"Cute and spunky," she replied, "Abby left that out."

Xander shifted uncomfortably

"Ah . . . yeah." Xander replied

Helain giggled. Xander flashed her a look as Briana began. She chanted a series of Latin phrases and the crystals began to glow. Xander watched with interest as one by one they began to hover. They spiraled in a slow moving tornado the light connecting into a column. Suddenly something happened. The crystal turned from a deep blue to an ink black. Smoke jumped out and shot straight for Briana knocking her back against the wall. Xander watched in horror as Briana's eyes rolled back in her as she quickly turned blue. Quick as lightning Xander grabbed the table and tipped it over spilling the crystals. The smoke instantly vanishes and Briana dropped to the floor her breathing now shallow. Xander moved to the door and looked back to Helain.

"Watch her!" he ordered, "I'll get Abby."

He returned moments later with Abby in tow. She dropped down next to her fellow witch and looked at her carefully.

"What is it?" Xander asked

"Nasty," Abby replied, "it's an aegis commercium"

Helain looked at the both of them confused.

"What's that?" she asked

"Uber deference, I read about it back when I worked Africa," Xander replied, "in Latin it means 'communication shield' it's a recitation you use to block the unsavory types from knowing your comings and goings. Why would Will cast it though?"

Abby held the Back of Briana's neck and took her wrist. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A moment later she turned to face Xander.

"She didn't." he replied seriously

"Then who . . ."

"The Council of Watchers!" she growled angrily

Xander stared at her in surprise. He was about to ask further but he could feel her anger from here. Something wasn't right here. The aegis commercium was overkill for willow's power so why the heavy guard. In his gut something told him it was linked to his inability to call any of the original Scooby Gang.

_**Boardroom, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio – 3 hours earlier**_

Miss Morgan and Axton Caldwell sat at the table as they went over their battle plan. A moment later the receptionist entered.

"That was Mr. Harris again," she replied, "I the response you asked for."

Axton leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

"He's a persistent one isn't he?" Miss Morgan asked

"Maybe we've underestimated him," Axton replied, "at any rate I'm not sure how long I can keep him busy."

"The partners were insistent that he'd be as far away from the rest of them as possible."

"Even so the telephone blackout can only work for so long what if he tries other means."

"Yeah like we're leaving that T uncrossed," a voice asked, "what you thought we just skipped the exams for evil 101?"

The duo looked over to the corner of the room. from the shadows Buffy walked out a look of sly smugness on her face. This threw them out slightly considering they never heard her enter or even know she was in town. It took them a moment but they figured it out.

"Remember gang it's not just Xander we're thinking about here," Buffy continued, "The slayer's got her thumb in this malicious pie as well."

"What do we do if he clues in?" Miss Morgan asked

Buffy walked over to them.

"By then it'll be too late. The boy child in the slayers stable is a candidate and when the time's right we need that manger away," she explained, "the timing of Descent is fickle like that and we don't wanna be stuck with the bill for that fiasco if we don't deliver right . . ."

_**Stake out point, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio - Now**_

" . . . Not strong with the cryptic speak tonight love," Spike replied placing a hand on her shoulder, "how's about we head back to the van and wait for the others."

Without missing a beat Helain spun into spike and elbowed him in the face. She followed with a kick to his sternum and as he doubled over a knee to the face. Spike fell hard leaving Helain's path clear. Spike didn't try and stop her this time because it was clear now. He'd seen it before. This is blood vengeance and there's not breaking it . . .

. . . Except maybe a mystical shockwave that blasted out from a powerful translocation spell

Helain had only gotten a few feet away when she was thrown back onto the ground. When the energy cleared Xander, Angel and Abigail rushed over to her. Gesturing Spike to help the two vampires held the slayer back as Xander knelt in front of her.

"Helain don't." he said in a calming tone

"They did this remember!" She screamed in agony, "they took him!"

Helain glared at the council building like it was the devil incarnate. It took all of Xander's inner strength not to let his emotions get to him.

"Helain look at me." He said softly

She wasn't listening the burning rage now pounding in her ears. Xander took her by the chin and shifted her face towards his.

"Look at me," he continued, "This isn't gonna help Lane, not him, not us and seriously not Gunn."

Helain glared at Xander as she struggled against the two vampires.

"You're gonna let them go?!"

"Hell no," he replied, "We're gonna get to the bottom and then we're gonna kick whatever spiny, slime spitting demon did this till he gives him back. But right now I need you on a low flame can you do that for me?"

Helain's puffy red eyes looked over to the teddy bear. Xander looked at it for a moment then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Please Lane; I need my number one girl with me."

Helain looked back at Xander and pouted. Sensing the calm Xander nodded to the vampires who released her arms. Helain moved forward and embraced Xander tightly as she curled up in his lap sobbing. From the sidelines Andrew approached nervously.

"I seriously didn't know . . ." He said in a soft tone

"It's okay Andrew," Xander replied stroking Helain's hair in a caring fashion, "it's just a wound that hadn't closed yet. You couldn't have known."

Fifteen minutes later the troops assembled ready for a fight. Xander looked at each of them.

"Okay we've lost time so we need to be quick," he explained, "I've talked it over with Andrew and he's gonna try and stall the best he can and believe me when I say that boy know how to waste time like nobody I've ever met. Abby how's the barrier looking?"

"It's tough," She explained, "got some high grade spell in that field. I figure I'm gonna need ten minutes minimum."

"It might just be me but I don't think security is gonna count to one hundred for us." Spike commented

"Yeah I thought that to," Xander replied, "but I think I know a way to deal with that."

"Well let's hear it."

Xander looked at Angel and Spike in an almost sympathetic way.

"You're really not gonna like it."

Angel raised his eyebrows

"Why's that?" he asked

"Well I figured could be more distracting then two vampires running around the council grounds. . . then I answered myself two vamp they thought they already caught running around the council grounds."

"Bloody Hell!" Spike exclaimed

"I get it. We play bait possum till Gunn get's free." Angel commented

"look I know I'm still new to the being in charge having the big plan guy role but it's the most solid and less dead making plan I can think of." Xander remarked

"Yeah less dead making for you maybe." Spike snapped

"We don't have much of a choice," Angel replied, "Without Gunn and his info we're dead in the water. We'll keep them busy."

"Meanwhile Helain's on guard duty for Abby. She'll make sure that nobody disrupts the ritual . . . if you're up to it." Xander continued

Xander looked over to Helain. Helain stood confidently with a new look of concentration on her face. She had found some spare rope in the cab of the van and had tied the teddy bear to her back. Helain rested her battleaxe on her shoulder and smiled at him lightly.

"I'm sunshine again." She replied

"Good," Xander replied, "I'll be waiting with the van. As soon as Gunn's free we'll give you the signal and make like Speedy González clear? let's go."

From the window on the third floor of the building Buffy and Axton sat in the darkness watched the group. Axton turned to Buffy.

"I don't understand," he commented, "We're just letting them take Charles and the files?"

Buffy smiled.

"You remember that whole 'it's too late' talk I gave you a couple of months ago remember," Buffy explained, "Think of this at Distraction 2.0. It's gonna take time for them to really process what's happening but not before we reach the finish line first."


	10. Quick, clean with no after taste

_**Third Floor, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio - 10 minutes ago**_

From the window on the third floor of the building Buffy and Axton sat in the darkness watched the group. Axton turned to Buffy.

"I don't understand," he commented, "We're just letting them take Charles and the files?"

Buffy smiled.

"You remember that whole 'it's too late' talk I gave you a couple of months ago remember," Buffy explained, "Think of this at Distraction 2.0. It's gonna take time for them to really process what's happening but not before we reach the finish line first. But this is what's gonna need to happen . . ."

_**Corridors, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio - now**_

_. . . Xander's gonna send in the Vamps for 'Operation Distraction' to keep the guards busy. This had better be an Oscar winning performance on there end cause I don't wanna be any of you if they clue in for one second that it's not real . . ._

Several security guards fell to the ground as Spike and Angel vaulted over their bodies closely followed by as swarm of other guards. Moving sharply they split up as the next junction and sped off in opposite directions which forced the team to split into more manageable groups as they circled round the Council grounds.

_**Entrance to Archives, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio**_

_. . . Meanwhile the Witch and our little fire starter Slayer are gonna be hanging around the door to Gunn's place. Now We're gonna let her thinks she's making progress on the barrier by letting up a smooch so when the time come to free the bird they won't be standing there scratching their heads . . ._

Gunn watched as Abigail lit the final candle in front of the open door. She connected the three candles with a trail of dust.

"What's all this?" Gunn asked

Abigail got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"It's a one-of-a-kind Abby special," She replied chirpily, "you're looking a modified deminutum mantra with just a hint of a clades ritual."

Gunn looked at her curiously.

"What's it gonna do?"

Abigail consulted her notes one more time.

"Well, if I've done it right, it's supposed to short-circuit the barrier long enough for you to get the files and yourself out."

"If you've done it right? How many times you done it before?"

"None," Abigail replied brightly, "This is the first."

Gunn's curious expression quickly shifted to alarm.

"You're just playin' with me right?"

Abigail flashed him one of her sparkling reassuring looks

"Don't worry I'm almost . . . 80 percent sure this is gonna work."

"What if it lands in the other 20 percent?"

Abigail thought about this for a moment.

"Then you and me end up as huge piles of goo spread across the walls of this corridor and the room you're in."

Gunn regarded her closely

"Not filling me with a lot of hope girl." He replied

Took a couple of steps back.

"Don't worry I'm good at what I do," She replied confidently, "All the same if there's something bullet-proof in the room I suggest you go hide behind it."

Just then Helain rounded the corner and joined the pair.

"We're golden. The vamps got those guards distracted good." She said

"Perfect," Abigail replied rubbing her hands together in preparation, "make sure it stay's that way. Can't have any distractions or else we all end up as burger patty meat."

Helain nodded and looked over to Gunn. Suddenly a surprised expression crossed the both of their faces.

_**Conference Room, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio**_

_. . . Now comes the part which is less fun. Andrew's been included in this staff meeting because it's gonna be his job to 'keep us busy', which is gonna be more painful for us then it is for him, so to keep him thinking he's in control it's gonna be your job to entertain any idea he has . . ._

" . . . So far they have been isolated to the northern regions of Ohio," Axton explained, "but London thinks they are prone to spread further so we need to get a team on it straight away."

Axton switch off the projection and turned to face the other watchers.

"I believe that covers everything we need to address . . ."

Andrew looked down at his watch nervously. He hadn't given them enough time yet.

"No we're not." he announced nervously.

Axton looked at Andrew.

"You want to add something Andrew?"

Suddenly all eyes were on him. Andrew shifted uncomfortably as he wracked his mind for ways to keep the meeting running.

"Ah I was just thinking that we should, ah, reconfirm where the fire exits are."

Axton blinked at him with his usual level of frustrated confusion.

"Why exactly?" Axton asked

"Well, think about it, one day the building goes whomph and were all 'hey where's the fire exits' . . ."

Axton leaned against the table and sighed.

"I think we're all aware of the safety procedures. Now if there's nothing else . . ."

"We need to pray!" Andrew said sharply

The group murmured angrily as Axton dropped into his seat in frustration.

"Andrew . . ." Axton said

"Oh come on you guys you don't wanna bring in the boogie man right?"

The other watchers looked over to Axton for help. Axton called for calm.

"Let's just do this so we can go home." he said

With a mumble of resistance they returned their attention to Andrew. Andrew got to his feet.

"Okay everybody close your eyes . . ."

The group responded. Andrew took a deep breath.

" . . . Dear Jesus or Moses if you're that way . . ."

The Jewish members glared at Andrew fiercely. This was going to be a long night.

_**Third Floor, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio - 30 minutes ago**_

". . . This has to be quick, clean, with no after taste," Buffy concluded, "we do this right and by the time they realize they've been punk'd we will be deep in plannage got it?"

Axton smiled at her confidently.

"It shall be done." he replied

_**Outside, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio - Now**_

Xander sat in the driver's seat of the van and waited. He quadrupled checked his watch

"Come on guy's Godot made better time then this . . ."

His attention perked up when the front door burst open. Helain, Abigail, Gunn and Andrew came Rushing out bundles of files under each of their arms. Xander leapt out of the cab and moved over to them.

"This everything we need?" he asked

"Everything and more," Gunn replied, "You the hero guy who Saved Angel?"

"That be I," Xander replied, "Nice stalling Andrew."

"I think they hate me." Andrew pouted

Xander smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ah don't take it personal," Xander replied, "everybody hates you."

Andrew frowned at the comment as the others finished loading the van. Abigail approached him.

"We're set." she said

"Great," Xander replied as he did a quick head count, "wait, not great, where's Angel and Spike?"

The windows shattered on the fourth floor of the council building. The vamps flipped out and landed efficiently and bolted straight towards them.

"Think this is our cue to leave." Abigail said

"Yep." Xander replied as he climbed back into the cab.

The group made their way into the van as the vampires arrived. Angel approached Gunn.

"Good to see you're alright?" Angel commented

"Yeah thanks man." Gunn replied not removing his gaze from Helain.

This wasn't lost on Angel.

"What is it?" he asked

Gunn looked at him seriously

"We gotta talk," he replied in his serious tone, "alone."

Angel joined Gunn in watching Helain. He wasn't sure why Gunn was so interested in her but Gunn knew exactly why.

This was too much of a coincidence to ignore.


	11. Aren't fluent in flying weapon

_**Hall, San Francisco California - 4 month ago**_

Xander and Helain stood in front of the monolith that is the San Francisco Concert Hall silently. Helain wasn't concentrating on the architecture she was to busy staring at her tense watcher.

"I think we're supposed to go inside." She said in concern

"Yep," Xander replied pensively as he slipped his hand into his pocket.

Neither of them moved. Helain toyed with her battleaxe nervously.

"Axton said that the assessment had to start at three."

"Yep"

"So it's three twenty-five."

Xander nodded.

"We should be in the doors now." Helain replied

Xander took Helain by the arm.

"Come with me."

He pulled her away from the door and over to the nearest bench and sat her down. He took a deep breath and started to pace. This worried Helain more.

"You're all walkie back and forth." she said

"I know, Helain, I need to talk to you 'bout something first."

Helain looked at him curiously. Xander stopped and crouched down to her eye level.

"Okay, after this Assessment, there's gonna be a strong chance I'm not gonna be your Watcher anymore."

"Why?"

"Two reason," Xander explained," one I'm probably gonna beat one to death with one of their stuffy books . . . or a shovel or pick axe I really haven't chosen the weapon yet . . ."

Xander smiled at her lightly which didn't convince Helain for a second. Xander dropped his head

" . . . Secondly, something bad is happening and I think these guys have something to do with it. "

"You're friends?" Helain asked

"I've tried every way to contact them all ending with a large resounding nada," Xander replied seriously, "I even went as far as a carrier pigeon and it came back in a shoe box. This is my last chance you understand?"

Helain looked at him for a moment. She smiled lightly and nodded. Xander patted her on the shoulder.

They entered the main auditorium moments later to the sight of five serious looking men in suits staring in their direction. Xander and Helain shared a look as they approached. Axton noticed them and moved towards them.

"You're late." He announced with authority

"Gee sorry Dad but the gang had a peachy keen idea to go to make out point." Xander replied

"I don't appreciate the humor Mr. Harris," Axton replied, "These Assessments are a crucial part of a slayer's development."

"Relax Axe we're here."

Axton looked down his nose at Xander before turning his attention to Helain.

"Miss Donaldson." He said

Before Helain could reply Axton returned to formation in the center of the Watchers.

"This assessment will happen in two parts," he commanded, "Firstly with theory. You will be assessed on Slayer history, Vampire and demon lore and methodology on slaying after sunset you'll be assessed on battle skills, co-ordination, reflexes and tactics. Now, if you'd like to follow us Miss Donaldson . . ."

Axton moved towards Helain but Xander intervened.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happened." Xander replied

Axton's glare had the potential to strip paint. He stares at Xander severely.

"Mr. Harris my patience is slowly evaporating. The procedure is clear . . ."

Xander pulled out a book from the satchel he was carrying.

"Right, the procedure, funny thing about that, see, I skimmed through this Watchers guide you sent me with all the shiny weapons and it says that one of the inner circle should be here to help oversee this assessment," he commented, "Now I'm looking around the smiling faces and I don't recognize any of them."

If Axton was surprise he didn't show it. He continued his icy staring.

"Situation requires a flexing of the rules that's why this assessment . . ."

"You know what else it says? It says in here that these 'assessments' happens tri-annually, which, according to the 'my first dictionary' I had to borrow, mean every three months," Xander continued "now it's not that I'm doubting your credibility . . . actually It's everything to do with you're credibility, but I want to hear this from Buffy and only Buffy. . ." Xander replied

Axton went silent for a moment. Axton's controlled calm began to wean. Xander looked at him to gauge his reaction.

" . . . Buffy? Short girl, blond hair, big with the giving of orders and the super strength?" Xander asked

"I know who she is." Axton snapped

"Perfect, then it shouldn't be an issue getting her on the phone."

"You are inches away from being removed as Helain's watcher."

Xander joined in with the arm folding.

"For what reason now?" he asked

"For openly defying a council order."

Xander shrugged at him

"Who's defying?" Xander asked, "I just want to get them confirmed by your superior to make sure everything's been ordered right."

Axton moved into Xander's personal space.

"Our time is extremely Limited Mr. Harris the assessment begins now and if you attempt to intervene further . . ."

There was a loud crack. The group jumped in shock as a heavy battleaxe narrowly missed Xander and Axton embedding it's self into one of the nearby chairs. Slowly they all turned to look at Helain who stood with her arms folded gesturing that they should listen to Xander more carefully. Xander smiled at her and turned back to Axton.

"If you guys aren't fluent in flying weapon that my slayer's way of saying that we're not listening to you until we speak to the Slayer General."

Helain joined Xander and stared smugly at the quintet. Axton scowled at the both of them before the group turned and left them. Xander looked over to Helain

"That's my girl." he said in surprise

"He's all mean and snippy." Helain replied, "Brought the cloud's in."

As soon as they were far enough away Axton pulled out his cell

"Its Axton here," he said in a soft serious tone, "Mr. Harris has become a liability what do you want done with him . . . I see . . . it will be done."

_**Donaldson Household, San Francisco California - 1 Hour Later**_

Xander and Helain climbed out of the car casually. Axton explained that it'll take some time before he'd be able to contact Buffy so he recommended that they come back later that afternoon. Not believing a word he said Xander decided to see how this was going to play out.

"Hey, where did you learn that axe throwing thing?" he asked

Helain shrugged

"Internet" she replied

"Is this something I should tell your mother?" he asked, "because I don't know how you'd parent something . . .

They looked over to the store and stopped. The front door was off its hinges and most of the stock was scattered across the floor.

"Mom!" Helain said softly

They bolted through the store and up to the second level. Their apartment was in a worse state then the store. Helain ran through the house like wildfire calling out her mother's name. Minutes later she's moved back to Xander.

"They're not here!" Helain said desperately, "They're not here! Mom's . . ."

"Okay let's not lose our minds here," Xander replied trying to urge calm, "Did Guin need to take Lance anyplace today?"

Helain hugged herself nervously she shook her head.

"No, she was in the store all day." She said desperately, "Xander . . ."

Xander held her by the shoulders.

"Hey, we'll figure this out alright? We're not gonna let anything happen to them!"

Helain pouted desperately and hugged him. Xander looked around the damage to the room. The gouges in the wall suggest a demon attack but he couldn't help but notice the coincidence between the both of them being called away for the assessment and the timing of the attack.

_**Safe House, Cleveland Ohio - Now**_

The spoils of the robbery cover every surface of the hanger. Xander leaned against one of the walls and watched as almost everybody dove through file after file. Angel walked up slowly and stood next to him.

"It went well." he said seriously

"Yeah," Xander replied, "Feel free to take the leader shoes anytime."

"When we already have a good leader?"

Xander looked at him strangely

"Flattery doesn't work well between two dudes."

"Two prison breaks with a grieving slayer is nothing to ignore Xander. Like it or not you're officially good at this . . ."

Angel looked over to Helain who was sitting on one of the beds staring at the teddy bear with a mournful expression

" . . . Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Losing a Mother and a brother on the same day? I couldn't even be close to answering that."

"She seem like a tough kid, personally, I think the teacher had something to do with that."

Xander looked down at the three files he was supposed to look through and sighed. Angel patted him on the shoulder and Xander wandered over to the beds. He sat across from Helain and looked at her.

"Laney?" he asked sweetly, "You still with us?"

Helain toyed with the bear.

"This was his bear. He'd howl if anybody tried to take it."

"I know. Remember the night when I moved it from the sofa? He bit me so hard I though we need Jaws of Life."

Helain laughed. Xander brushed her hair caringly.

"They're still okay right?" Helain asked, "where ever they are?"

"Knowing your mother bet she's busy cooking a 'thanks for saving us' dinner for you."

Helain laughed again. That laugh quickly descended into tears. Xander moved in and embraced her tightly. Across the other side of the Gunn watched them seriously as Spike wandered over.

"Well aren't you Mr. Fancy nine lives bloke tonight." he said slyly

Gunn smiled at him warmly

"Good to see you to man." Gun replied

Spike leaned against the wall next to Gunn

"It's good to be seen, not being soup mix after the alley brawl and everything." Spike replied

Gunn laughed lightly at the comment

"I hear that."

"You would have a clue how the bloody hell we pulled that off do you?"

"Dude, you'd not believe me if I told you."

"Think you'd find I'm pretty open now a days give it a shot."

"The demons stopped."

Spike looked at him strangely

"What'd you mean stopped?"

"I mean they stopped, the attack, the advance, everything just grinded to a halt."

"You sure you had enough air in that supply closet you were in?"

"I know what I saw. The demons stopped then the suits came out and dragged us away."

At that moment Angel approached the both of them.

"Angel." Gunn said in an almost relieved tone.

"Great to see you still in one piece Gunn," Angel replied equally relieved, "You said something about guy's in suits?"

"About a dozen of them," Gunn explained, "after the three of you when down."

"Did you recognize any of them?"

Gunn looked at Angel with intense seriousness.

"I don't think I can stress the phrase 'oh hell yeah' enough."

"Who was it?"

"Lilah Morgan."

Angel stared at Gunn in shock. Spike looked at the both of them with interest

"You mean that lawyer bird who gave you Wolfram and Hart?" Spike asked

"That her?" Gunn replied

"Am I the only one who remembers that she's dead?" Angel asked

"I had similar thoughts," Gunn replied, "but it turns out the Partners renewed her contract to help oversee the council project . . ."

Gunn returned his gaze to Helain for a moment. Xander had laid her down on the bed and, despite the noise; she'd managed to drift off to sleep

" . . . Okay I gotta ask this, I know 'bout you two, but what the hell's she doin' here?" Gunn asked pointing to Helain

"She's Xander's slayer." Angel replied

Gunn looked at Angel.

"You're kidding?" he exclaimed

"Why would I kid about that?"

Gunn dropped his head into his hand

"Man, I knew it! I knew there was something up when Eve asked me and Fred to work that case."

Angel stared at Gunn strangely.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I need to catch you guy's up a lot." Gunn replied.

Back over by the bed Xander watched as Helain slept. He was still waiting for his stomach to unknot from the reaction she gave a couple of hours ago but was having little luck. As far as the both of them were aware Helain was now an orphan with a brother who disappeared to somewhere right in front of their eyes. He's been stunned that she'd managed to keep herself collected for so long as she had and this was a trait he loved about her. In a weird way he felt like her step father now and that was something he was determined to do right. Abigail walked up and sat next to him on the bed.

"Are you gonna be alright?" She asked

Xander nodded lightly.

"It's killing me but I'll solder on." Xander replied softly

"I don't think you need to panic. Helain seems like a strong girl," Abigail replied, "A strong, extremely confusing to talk to girl, but, you know, strong."

Xander laughed lightly. Abigail put her arm around his shoulder and picked up the discarded Teddy Bear and held it lightly in her hand.

"Look, I know we haven't had the best relationship in the pa . . ."

Suddenly Abigail jerked. She was hit by a series of images of terrified children locked in a deep pit stampeded into her mind that forced her to recoil and drop the bear. Abigail jumped to her feet and ran her hands through her hair.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in a startled shock.

"What happened?" Xander asked

Abigail pointed to the bear with gusto.

"That bear . . . its dark juju."

Xander looked at her befuddled.

"The what's what?"

Tentatively Abigail picked the teddy bear off the ground and pointed at it.

"Okay, let me be clearer, this plush animal holds more dark magic then Satan himself."

"How do you know that?" Xander asked

Abigail shot him one of her famous 'Duh!' Looks.

"Right, stupid question, any idea how Mr. cuddles became the new prince of darkness?"

"Hold on." Abigail replied as she studied the bear closer turning it over in her hand, "wait, there's something on it's back."

"You mean aside from the cheap tartan pattern?"

Abigail collected her bag and moved over to the table with Xander in tow. She dumped the bear face down and started to rummage through the contents of her bag.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked

"I can see some kind of residual seal embedded in the bear, probably from the demon who took Helain's brother, I'm gonna bring it out?" Abigail explained

"And how is that done again?" Xander asked

"Did your high school ever do the experiment with iron filings and the magnet?"

Xander thought for a moment

"Think I was sick that day. Why?"

"I'm gonna do something similar."

Abigail pulled out a small jar and quickly unscrewed the lid. She took a small handful of the powder inside and sprinkled it lightly on the bear.

"Pulverulentus attractum!" she incanted

A brief spark of energy spread across the dust. Second later it began to swarm across the surface of the bear and began to pool at certain points. It took a full minute before the shape was fully defined. The symbol was curved consisting of four lines intercrossing at certain sections. Abigail and Xander looked at the symbol curiously.

"What do you think it means?" Abigail asked

"Without the books I'd only be guessing," Xander replied, "unless you happen to have a British librarian living in your bag."

"Sorry can't help you on that one."

"I'll go get Angel, see what makes of it."

Xander straightened up and was about to catch Angel's attention when he noticed the title 'Descent' on one of the folders that lay under the Teddy Bear. Xander looked at it for a moment.

_. . . I mean, if you're willing to bear the mark of Descent . . ._

"Wait," he said in a cautious tone, "I know something."

"What?" Abigail asked

Xander pulled out the 'Descent' File and looked at it.

"I don't know," Xander replied, "Need to figure that one out."


	12. It’s written in yellow crayon

_**The Council of Watchers, London England – Now**_

The inner circle sat around a large oak table. At the end a large monitor displayed the Cleveland council sitting around their respective table.

". . . The Erohox Demons congregating near Newburgh Heights are beginning to become a tad restless so I've got a team to monitor their activities." Axton Caldwell explained

"Good, keep us up to date," Giles replied in his usual matter of fact tone, "now unless there's anything else to report I think we can close . . ."

Axton shared a look with rest of the Cleveland watchers.

"Well, yes actually, there is. You still haven't informed us of what London's planning to do about the incursion five nights ago . . ."

Buffy and the others look from Axton to Giles, who was playing his reactions close to his chest.

"Yes, thank you Axton, it is on the agenda up here." Giles said sharply

"But sir, time is of the essence, any longer and we'll lose any leads we have to Mr. Harris whereabouts . . ."

This caught the attention of Buffy's attention. Giles shot Axton a look.

"Thank you Axton!" he snapped

Buffy frowned at Giles seriously

"Giles?" Buffy inquired

Giles gestured Buffy to stop while he kept his focus on Axton.

"Is there anything else Axton?"

"No . . . Sir." Axton replied a little disappointed

"Then we'll reconvene in a few weeks."

The screen went blank. Giles could feel all eyes on him as he tidied up his papers.

"Care to share or is this a private secret holdback guy?" Buffy asked

"Yeah what's with the cloak and dagger routine Giles?" Faith continued

Giles placed the papers down carefully and looked at each and everyone of them.

"I was planning on informing you."

"And, what? You're waiting to come back from commercial?" Buffy inquired, "Come on Giles, he said something about Xander, what's the what here?"

Giles sighed.

"Fine about five days ago a group broke into the Cleveland branch and stole files," He replied, "Security confirmed this group was headed up by Xander."

Shocked expression crossed the table. Even after the shooting incident with the retrieval team most of them still didn't believe Xander was evil. Kennedy looked over to Willow's anxious expression and squeezed her hand in support. Faith slammed her hands on the table and got to her feet.

"Man!" she exclaimed, "He is so dead!"

"Faith . . ." Buffy commented

"No B. Don't know 'bout the rest of you guy's but I've had it was patchy callin' the shots."

"It get's worse. He had help from inside." Giles continued

"Who?" Buffy inquired

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them

"The head of archives in Cleveland and . . . Andrew."

Faith turned to Giles

"Short-bus helped him?" She exclaimed

"What did he want with the files?" Buffy asked "I mean, you don't take this kinda thing just for show he has to be looking for something."

"Cleveland is still assessing the loss. Once they've identified what was taken they'll report in."

Faith folded her arms in frustration and began to pace.

"There's gotta be more we can do." She remarked

"Until we know what was taken there's not a lot that can be done."

Willow pouted sadly. Kennedy frowned at her and moved in closer.

"Sweetie, I know you still think Xander has his reasons but maybe you should look at the facts."

Willow looked at her in shock.

"What facts?" she said, "there's no facts here! What we got is a big bunch of nothing wrapped up in a nothing bow!"

Kennedy looked at her with sympathy.

"Will . . ."

"No!" Willow exclaimed as she gazed at everybody desperately, "come on guys this isn't Xander and I don't care what a group of stuffy English people say on the other side of the world he has his reasons . . . for . . ."

Willow leaned heavily against the table. The magical essence washing over her. Without hesitation Kennedy moved over to her.

"Will?" she asked frantically "baby, what's wrong."

"Something's coming." willow replied seriously

Before anyone had time to process this remark a low crackling sound emanated from the far wall. Brilliant sparks of light jolted to life and began skating around the wood panel like a lit fuse on a powder keg. The Scooby's to a defensive step back until the sparks had run their course leaving three sets of phrases, scrawled in bright yellow, plastered on the wall.

"Okay, so . . . that happened," Buffy remarked

Willow approached the wall cautiously and ran her finger along the letters. Buffy looked at her curiously

"Ah Will feel free to jump in with an explanation any time soon." She continued

"It's from Xander." Willow replied

"Based on what?" Giles asked

Willow turned back to the group a broad smile on her face

"It's written in yellow crayon."

Willow stood back and joined the others in reading the three messages

1: Aegis commercium . . .

2: Council File #2534168-H . . .

3: The word 'Descent' followed by its mark

Buffy re-read the messages several times in confusion

"Am I the only one not understanding what this means?" Buffy remarked

_**Safe House, Cleveland Ohio – 2 days earlier**_

"The mark of Descent," Angel said as he looked in the file.

The folder it's self was lighter then the others with the information sporadic and unclear. The only thing that they recognized was the symbol sketched on the first sheet of paper. The symbol matched perfectly to the one on the back of the Teddy Bear.

"What does it mean?" Andrew asked

Angel shook his head

"Nothing exact sure, it says something about a demon and a ritual in a specific time and place but its a little light on the details."

"It sounds close to what I saw," Abigail replied still recovering from the experience she felt from the bear, "when I touched the bear I saw a pit with a bunch of kids sitting around . . . something couldn't see clearly."

"Now I know what to get the creepy evil that has everything," Xander replied taking the folder from Angel

Andrew pouted

"Okay, I'm confused," he said, "if the council . . . or wolfram and hart or whatever is gonna do this big ritual thing how come Buffy and the others aren't busting in with the kung fu by now?"

"'Cause, like I said, they own the council" Gunn replied, "what do you think's been happening lately? You think these demon attacks all over the world are a natural thing?"

"But they're good at that stuff, you know, finding the bad and beating it silly. I mean, that's what they did in Sunnydale."

"This ain't smalltown nowheresville no more. If they're not involved Wolfrman and Hart are making sure they're in the dark"

"They're not" Angel replied sternly

"Alright so its column A then don't change the fact that they all have something up all their sleeves."

"Then we stop them," Xander said

"Oh great plan shame the whole lack of resource gig we've got 'ere gonna dampen it." Spike commented

"So why don't we tell Buffy ourselves?" Andrew commented, "I could head back to Cleveland . . ."

"Think that line of communication's closed by now and with the aegis in effect any type of mystical contact is a no go." Xander replied

Abigail thought about this for a second. Then something hit her.

"But what if it wasn't direct?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Xander inquired

Abby got to her feet and moved to the center of the group.

"Look, the aegis commercium only covers direct contact. What if we only made it indirect?"

"How do we do that?" Angel asked

"A Manifestation," Abigail explained, "I create a message someplace inside one of the council buildings and so long as it's in front of the right people the message can get through."

"You can do that?" Xander asked

"From this distance? Think I can swing a max of three phrases so long they're not the length of the US constitution. Problem is I need to know where to aim the message so the right people can see it" Abigail

Xander turned to Andrew

"Anything you can do?" he asked

Andrew mentally ran through his council schedule.

"Okay, we . . . ah . . . the Cleveland branch was supposed to link up with London in a couple of days for an update. It's a big one and everybody's supposed to be there." He replied

"Question is what do we want to say?" Angel commented

Xander stared at the mountains of folders pensively. As he scanned his eyes over the files until they landed on the one sitting a few feet away from him. Suddenly it hit him. Xander looked at the group

"I got it," He exclaimed reaching for a spare piece of paper

Xander quickly scribbled down some details and handed it to Abigail. Abigail read it and looked at Xander in surprise.

"You've gotta be kidding me" She said

"They'll know what it means," Xander explained, "How long 'till you can be ready?"

"It'll take me about an hour to get the supplies I need, plus now I have to go crayon shopping. I'll be back before sun-up."

Xander smiled and patted her on the shoulder. As she left the building Xander returned to the group.

"While that's happening maybe you wanna fill us in on what you know Gunn." He said

"I suggest you pull up a chair," Gunn replied, "this is gonna take a while . . ."


	13. Gonna run into a little Explosion

13 gonna run into a little . . . Explosion

* * *

_**Meeting chamber, Council of Watchers, London England**_

Buffy stared at the crayon text with Disdain. She paced backwards and forwards stewing in her own frustrated juices as the monitor at the far end of the room crackled to life. Buffy turned and faced the surprised Lilah Morgan and Axton Caldwell.

"What the hell is this?" Buffy snapped as she gestured at the crayon text scrawled on the wall.

The both of them reacted quickly realizing who it was.

"It's entirely my fault . . ." Lilah attempted to explain

"You guy's told me you fixed the no communicado thing!"

"We had no idea how strong the witch's divination ability was."

Buffy folded her arms and rolls her eyes.

"You know, as evil lackeys go, you're leaving me seriously underwhelmed." She commented

"We'll take immediate action," Axton retorted, "Our special operations unit are closing in on the whereabouts of Xander's renegades"

There was a bright flash of light. Buffy vanished from Rome and appeared before them in Cleveland. Lilah and Axton stiffened as a result of her appearance.

"You better or I know a couple of people who are gonna be grounded into eleven secret herbs and spices."

The both of them chanced a nervous look. Buffy paced in front of them

"They call me the First Evil people, The _First_," She continued, "We gotta be on the ball, make for home plate, do the . . . hockey . . . okay I don't know sports analogies but what I do know is this whole being beaten thing doesn't scream first. Get it done or I start causing unspeakable pain!"

Buffy shimmered into nothingness leaving the both of them with their thoughts.

_**Safe House, Cleveland Ohio – 2 days ago**_

Gunn leaned against the back of the van and cast an eye across the group. The vampires, the watchers, the slayer, the witch, whatever Andrew's attempting to be. All of them gathered here by one watcher and one slayer. He never met Xander before that night but the one eyed man displayed a strength that you couldn't help but respect. He watched as Xander smiled and patted Abigail on the shoulder. As she left the building Xander returned to the group turning his attention to Gunn.

"While that's happening maybe you wanna fill us in on what you know Gunn." He said

"I suggest you pull up a chair," Gunn replied, "this is gonna take a while."

Everybody took their respective places as Gunn moved in front of them.

"The way I read it the whole deal started back in 2002. There was a big shift in the mystical power causing the universal energies to become unbalanced. With nature so busted up the First was able to start its own plan of brining the end."

Xander looked at Gunn in alarm

"The First? As in evil?" He asked

"That's the hell," Gunn continued, "it's spent the better part of the year gettin' a few of the little things in motion but around mid 2003 it started on the major part of its plan . . ."

_**C.E.O. office, Wolfram and Hart London, London England – 2003**_

Aiden Kimball, C.E.O. of Wolfram and Hart London, sat behind his desk and pored over department reports he'd been neglecting for the previous week. Within the ranks of the London office he had a reputation of being brutally forthright but as efficiency goes he left much to be desired. Lazily Aiden picked up his coffee mug from the desk causing his pen to roll off onto the floor.

"Blast." He said quietly and grimaced at the extra effort he had to commit as he bent down under his desk and looked around

"I think it went under the cabinet." A female voice offered

Aiden stopped. He craned his neck to see and expensive pair of heals resting comfortably under the chair which sat across from his desk. Aiden sat up to discover Buffy smiling face beaming at him. Quickly Aiden went for his phone dialing an internal number.

"Security! There's an intruder in my office" he called out

"Ah don't bother," Buffy replied waiving off the action, "There not gonna be strong with the usefulness."

"Let me be the judge of that, Security!!"

The doors to the office burst open. Several security guards entered with purpose charging towards Buffy. Each of them tried to grab her arm but every time their hands phased through her incorporeal body. The guards looked at her with confusion as Buffy folded her arms and glowered darkly.

"Okay, rude much, I have an appointment."

Aiden glared at her cautiously as he replaced the receiver turning his attention to the intercom.

"Carol do I have an eleven o'clock?" he asked

"Yes, Sir," Carol replied, "you have a meeting with The First Evil. The partners arranged it."

He glanced down at the intercom with an air of frustrated confusion.

"It would have been nice to be notified."

"I left a message on your desk."

Aiden looked over with embarrassment to the small mountain of post-it notes he hadn't touched.

"Oh," he replied, "Very good. Cancel the security alert will you?"

"Yes sir." Carol replied as the intercom went silent

Aiden nodded to the guards who exited the office calmly. He arched his finger and returned to a more professional appearance as he regarded The First Evil with interest.

"So how can Wolfram and Hart assist you today?" he asked

Buffy's smile broadened. She crossed her legs and rested her hands neatly on her lap.

"How would you guy's like to get your mitts on the Council of Watchers?" she asked

Aiden's reaction was nonplused. Buffy raised her eyebrows

"Okay," She continued in a disappointed tone, "I deliver the news of the millennium and don't even earn a high five?"

"Excuse my less then exuberant response," he replied, "But that's a pretty tall claim to make."

"One I'm willing to back," Buffy explained, "The watchers are gonna have a pretty hefty debt in the next couple of weeks."

"As a result of what?"

"Let's just say the Council's gonna run into a little . . . Explosion."

Again Aiden's reaction was even.

"I see." He replied

"If only there was a generous law firm to step in with aid."

Aiden leaned back and considered the offer presented before him. If this were just any demon trudged in from their pit of slime he would have had them killed immediately for wasting his time but this was the original evil he was chatting with, the source of all darkness, if it claimed to be able to hand them the council this was worth entertaining. Finally Aiden showed emotion. He smiled lightly as the full extent of the offer was realized

"I believe we can accommodate such a tragic event." He replied slyly

"Atta Boy" Buffy remarked, "I'll be back with the what's and how's."

Aiden studied her closely for a second.

"Wait a moment. You never stated what you want in exchange."

Buffy's expression darked as a gleeful evil look graced her face.

"Not yet," She replied, "gotta wait for the last party member to arrive then we will get this do a swinging."

_**Heathrow Airport, Middlesex England – 1 day later**_

The plane pulled into the terminal with gentle precision resting neatly near the exit. The flight crew opened the doors and passengers began to file out. With her usual courteous smile the stewardess acknowledged each of the passengers as they ventured passed her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man in priest's clothing. As he approached she put on her extra bright smile.

"Have a good day father." She said warmly

Caleb turned and smiled at her

"And with you my child." He replied in his smooth southern drawl.


	14. did somebody vote this cryptic day?

_**Safe House, Cleveland Ohio – 2 days ago**_

". . . After that It weren't long for the council building to go up in flames," Gunn continued, "That's when Wolfram and Hart, through a series of bogus channels, made there oh-so-generous offer."

"Nobody noticed this?" Angel inquired

"With the building gone and most of the watchers hiding from the bringers why would they?"

"But when Buffy and the others took over . . ."

"By then Wolfram and Hart had worked their way in deep," Gunn explained, "The slayer and the others run the public face of the council but down below, where gears are turning, that's where the lawyers are doing there thing."

"Bloody hell" Spike exclaimed

"That goes quadruple for me." Xander said

"We got to get this to them." Angel continued

Xander agreed Angel but there was still something that didn't add up.

"Wait, rewind a sec," Xander said, "You said The First asked for nothing when it offered the council? What's up was that?"

"You got me, either they never filed it or it was a verbal agreement."

"No, no this isn't the type of evil that just hands out freebies here," Xander replied sharply, "there's something more to this."

"Yeah, well, we better hope your witch friend's message is received or else that cage rattlin' you're doin' is gonna get us in deep."

_**The Council of Watchers, London England – Now**_

The mood around the table was a grim one. The information discovered was unsettling and Giles, Buffy, Willow, Faith and Kennedy looked at each other hoping not to be the first to speak. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Buffy broke the silence

"So what's the what here guys?" She asked "What did we find out?"

"Um, quite a bit actually" Giles replied tensely," however . . ."

"Giles, you know I'm not a big fan of 'howevers', Did Xander's Intel help or what?"

"It . . . did something." Willow commented

Buffy looked at the group in surprise

"What, did somebody vote this cryptic day and not tell me, what the hell's going on?" she snapped

"Well, you see Buffy," Kennedy explained, "What we found out is . . . we don't know what we found out."

"But it's a specific type of not knowing. The kind that brings up big question marks . . ." Willow interjected quickly

"Enough with the double-speak already just tell me!" Buffy yelled

"There's been an attempt at a cover-up." Giles replied

"What?" Buffy exclaimed in shock

"Information's been deliberately concealed," Giles continued, "looks like it's been done in a hurry. My guess is that Xander's gambit caught whoever it is off guard."

"What's gone wonky?"

"Well for starters the Aegis. I did a little astral snooping and there's definitely a shield around all of us." Willow explained

Buffy gazed at willow with a slightly perplexed look

"Aren't shields supposed to be good?" Buffy enquired

"Not when you don't know who cast it or what it's supposed to shield."

"That's not our only problem," Kennedy continued, "I talked to Judith in Cleveland archives she told me the council file Xander mentioned was one of the files in the original batch stolen."

"Then why mention it?" Buffy asked

"I think because Xander was still with us when Giles made the rule that all files be triplicated across the three main sites. But I checked in with London and Rome and neither place has a copy."

Buffy turned her attention back to Giles.

"What about that mark thing Xander talked about? Any info on that?" Buffy inquired

"The mark of Descent," Giles stated flatly, "I tried to research it but I ran into a few snags."

"And by snag you mean?"

"Well, I recalled something similar to the mark written in the ma'halech texts but when I tried to retrieve them from the central library apparently they and other books similar have been sent away for restoration and when I inquired as when they would be back the librarian was a little hazy on their returned date."

"So someone's playing road block?" Faith said, "Three guesses who."

Buffy looked at Faith. She'd been unusually quiet was uncommon for her during these meeting especially recently when this Xander conspiracy had surfaced.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean there's only one link between all three things and that's on the wall behind me.

"I don't think it's that simple Faith."

Suddenly Faith slammed her hand on the table

"God!" she exclaimed, "Is this blind spot a Sunnydale thing? Xander's been playing us from the start and this crayon billboard is just his way of showing it!"

"We don't know that Xander's responsible." Giles interjected

Faith rounded on him

"Oh you gotta be kidding me? He's already stolen from us! Twice! He's turned council crew against us and now this wild goose chase, what else do you need?"

"A reason would be nice." Willow replied

Faith threw up his hands in defeat. She got to her feet fiercely

"Fine, whatever, you guy's stay here and play Cluedo I'm heading to Cleveland and hunting him down."

"Faith!" Giles said sternly

Faith wasn't listening. Kicking over her chair she stormed out of the room. Kennedy was about to follow when Buffy motioned her to stop.

"No, let her go," Buffy replied, "I think the cooling off will do her good. Besides she has a point."

Willow looked at her in shock.

"Wait, Buff, you really don't think . . ."

"No I don't but, right now, we're out of info and Xander seemed to be the only who might know what's happening. I'll put a team together and head to Cleveland see if there are any leads where he is."

_**Buffy's Room, The Council of Watchers, London England – 1 hour later**_

"What if it is him Buff? What do we do?"

Buffy looked over to Willow as folded her shirt and placed it in her suitcase. To say that the young witch was worried was beyond an understatement. Buffy sighed heavily

"I don't know." Buffy replied, "I guess we have to stop him."

"Would we kill him?"

Buffy looked at her in alarm. She sat down next to Willow and put her arm around her

"God, no, Will we don't know why he doing this he could be trying to help."

"But . . . What Faith said."

"Faith isn't exactly miss think clear," Buffy replied, "I think she's just ticked that somebody's one-upping us."

Willow sighed heavily and dropped back onto the bed.

"He was always the together one," Willow said in a soft tone, "You know, the one who kept us us."

"I know. It's hard to hear people talking like he's the bad guy now"

Buffy got to her feet and began to pace

"There's gotta be some way of finding him," she said frustrated, "I don't think he would've gone to all this trouble without . . ."

"Ah . . . Buffy." 

Buffy stopped and looked over to Willow who lay on Buffy's bed pointing to the ceiling. Curious Buffy put her suitcase on the ground and lay down next to her. across the ceiling of her bedroom, Scrawled in yellow crayon, was written the phrase 'oh, yeah, and before I forget' which was followed by a cell phone number. The women looked at each other and smiled

"Atta boy Xand." Buffy said quietly to herself


	15. Bombastic statement and little action

_. . . Be Happy . . . You're still here, why are you still here?_

_What do you mean why am I still here? It's your message I'm just the message-ee_

_(Sigh) Fine . . . this thing your doing. You don't wanna do it anymore so . . . stop it_

_Okay, get right on that . . . and by this you mean what?_

_This watcher thing, you're not good at it anyways, I mean you're never really been a night person, you're British accent is passable at best, you keep making a face every time you try and read Latin and you're attractive bumpy man parts are not gonna be as attractive when they're all wormy and decomposed. You gotta find your own piece of heaven bucko . . ._

_**Safe House, Cleveland Ohio**_

Xander woke up with a start. He straightened up from the mountain of papers that lay before him and peeled the sheet that had been glued to the side of his head thanks to a steady stream of drool. If that was ever a sign that he needed to take a break that was definitely it. Stretching slightly Xander decided to check on Helain. He looked over to the cots in the corner of the hanger only to find them empty. Concerned he looked to the others

"Hey," Xander called out, "Anybody see where Helain went?"

Abby looked up from her document pile.

"She woke up about half an hour ago," She replied, "I think she went outside."

"Thanks."

Xander exited the hanger at a brisk pace his concern for Helain at it peak. His was relived when he found her around the side of the hanger tending to a small patch of Dandelions that were growing through the foundations. Xander couldn't help but smile. She'd spent the better part of last two days just lying in her bed the expression of longing for her missing mother and brother almost too much for him to bare. This must have been what Giles experienced when Buffy lost her mother. Now more then ever he appreciated the effort of the old watcher. Xander approached and leaned against the wall

"They're looking healthy." He observed

"Their buds were sad. The sun was being mean and took their light away making them all hungry and gloom," Helain replied softly, "Plant's are animals to you know they need the eating."

"I guess, in the more leafy stuck in the ground kinda way. You alright?"

"I'm sparkly," she lied returning to her flowers, "I'm not gonna let them go away . . . I-I wanna make things not go away."

The solitary tear that rolled down Helain's cheek was more then he could stand. Xander waked over and wrapped his arms around her for support. It to most of his focus not to break into tears himself

"I swear we'll find them Helian. I'm not sure how I know this or even if I'm right but this all fits together somehow. I need you to be my strong girl for a little bit longer can you do that?"

Through heavy pout Helain nodded. Xander pulled her in for a tighter hug. He had to admit to himself the message was more for his reassurance then hers. To be honest what other explanation was there? Ever since they started in the hunt for Guinn and Lance there had been roadblock after roadblock thrown in their path . . .

_**Cavern, East Gull Lake, Minnesota – 2 months ago**_

The blue spiny demon flew violently backward along the distance of the cave colliding heavily with the side wall. Before he had time to react Helain charged in and pinned him to the wall the blade of her axe pressed tightly against his throat

"Benny," Xander exclaimed as he casually followed his slayer in, "You don't call, you don't write it's almost like you're trying to avoid us. I have to tell you that gives a fella a hurt feeling inside."

"Like I told you in San Francisco Harris I don't know nothing!" Benny screamed

Xander looked at him strangely

"Now that's weird every other demon my slayer crinkle cut told us you did. Great, now I'm all askew, either all of them are lying to me or you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying I swear, oh god, I swear!"

"You better not be clouding my shine! If you been squirreling the nuts away without the trees nod you're gonna beg to be Anchusa capensis!" Helain growled at him

Benny stared at her strangely occasionally opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to respond

"Okay, what the hell did she just say?" he finally asked Xander

"I'd be more worried about the bladed weapon at your throat then the Helain's statement if I were you. Now is it sharing time or do you wanna go cranium free?"

Benny looked from Helain to Xander the sweat building up on his brow.

"Alright, alright just back off with the blade!"

"There now, was that such a pain? . ."

Xander nodded and Helain released him. She backed up next to Xander as the demon rubbed his throat.

" . . . talk."

"Okay, so, a day or two before the woman and kid get nabbed I was just minding me and my own when these suit guys show."

"Suit guys?"

"Yeah, expensive ones to, practically had dollar signs falling out of their asses. So anyways they show up and ask me to track down this demon for them. I was, like, 'yeah sure I know the guy' so I went and made the deal . . . If I'd have known they were planning on using him on your mom . . ."

Helain scowled at him ferociously which caused him to cower.

"what kind of demon?" Xander asked

"Periats Demon, nasty piece, all claws and fangs big on the flaying to, oh they would go on about the flaying" Benny replied

"Tell me more about the suit guys," Xander continued, "anything on the specific front?"

"Never got a good look, they always kept themselves out of the light, one thing though. The lead guy had this real strong British accent."

Xander and helain looked at each other. British accents? It couldn't be. Why would they do that? As much as the both of them try to deny it the evidence keeps pointing to Council involvement in Guinn and Lances kidnapping but for what purpose? At this point he would love to try and get hold of any of the inner circle but with the parade of communication problems he'd been having with both Rome and London that only left one place left. Cleveland. Benny looked at the pair nervously

"This means I can go right?" he asked, "No more chasing?"

Xander nodded to him and, before any minds were changed, he scrambled out of the cave as fast as he could. Helain turned to Xander and said the exact phrase he was thinking.

"Why does the Council want my Mom?"

"Not a clue," Xander replied, "there definitely not the Council of yesteryear, all bombastic statement and little action."

"But . . . they're supposed to be the good guys aren't they?"

Xander looked over to his Slayer. In another time and place he would have found the fact that Helain seemed to be the only girl in the world who made more sense upset then she did when she was happy amusing but today wasn't that day. Xander placed a supportive hand on her shoulder

"I really wish I was answer guy for you but, the way I see it, there's only one place that's gonna fill that position."

Just then Xander's cell began to ring. Removing it from his pocket he checked his caller Id to discover 'Council Cleveland' displaying. Xander stared at it unsettled

"See now that's just creepy," Xander stated before answering, "Hello?"

"You're supposed to be in San Francisco Mr. Harris why am I getting reports of you entering Minnesota?" Axton said sternly

"Just following a lead sir, you remember, the stopping of evil we council folk are oh so good at. Actually just found something interesting. Did you know British people know how to hire demons to kidnap other people? Neat huh?"

The line went silent for a moment. When Axton finally spoke up his voice lost some of its usual cool.

"We've already made our decision on the search for Helain's mother. We have a team working on it."

"And what an impressive pile of nothing the super friends you sent dug up," Xander remarked, "weird how Me and Helain found more in two weeks then your guys had in a month."

"That's enough! The council can't support your rebellious acts any further. You are to take Helain to Cleveland where you'll be relieved as watcher effective immediately"

"But . . . what about those sick days you owe me?"

"Take her to this address or there will be ramifications!"

From his pocket Xander pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a pen. Quickly he scribbled down the details before Axton aggressively hung up. Xander studied the address with concern. This didn't seem like a usual meeting place for Slayer retrieval but then again Axton brought up Helain's mother something he never mentioned during the call. Something was fishy and he needed to find out what.

_**Council of Watcher Cleveland Branch, Cleveland Ohio**_

Axton replaced the receiver on his phone and leaned back in his chair. Slowly he turned to the woman sitting across the other side of his desk with a look of contemplation on his face?

"So?" Lilah Morgan inquired

"He needs to die," Axton replied, "Organize the retrieval team. Tell them they have a kill order on Mr. Harris if the slayer resists kill her to. It's not like we don't have any spare."

"Ah, ah, ah" A third called out from the doorway, "No killing of the Slayer I told you that."

Axton and Lilah looked up to find The First, in her usual Buffy form, leaning against the door frame.

"But, ma'am, the girl's not going to stand there and let him . . ."

"No . . . killing . . . of . . . the . . . Slayer that clear or do I need flashcards?" The First replied, "we're too close to readiness and I'm not gonna have you all ruin guy by losing our fire starter before. Crystal?"

"Yes Ma'am."


	16. new murder, death, kill policy

_**Storage Warehouse Property, Cleveland Ohio – 2 months ago**_

The place seemed deserted.

This was never a good sign in most situations which automatically made Xander cautious. Xander and Helain sat in the car and looked down what seemed like endless rows of Storage warehouses.

"I don't know about you but I've got a very slasher film feeling about this" Xander stated seriously

"We go in there?" Helain asked

"Looks like."

"I-I don't think I wanna."

"Sorry Lanie, little low on the option front here. Either I hand you over or we both become heavily life deficient."

Helain frowned and slumped further down in her chair Xander put his hand on her shoulder

"Hey," he said sympathetically, "no need for the pouty girl. Believe it or not this isn't all crushing defeat. I think there's still a way to find out the real deal. Look I'm still your watcher till I hand you over so here's my last order . . ."

Xander opened up his glove compartment. From inside he pulled out a photo and handed it to her. The photo consisted Xander, Buffy and Willow sitting happily together.

". . . it's a safe bet they're gonna take you back to the Cleveland Branch. When you get inside I need you to find a way to talk to either Buffy or Willow," Xander explained as he pointed to each girl, "Nobody else you get me? I don't care who you have to beat up . . . no, wait, yes I do. I recommend a scoring system if you can think of one. So long as you get to talk to the girls in charge and tell them everything that's happened. I'll see what I can do from the outside understand?"

Helain nodded. They both got out of the car and began to walk to where the retrieval team waited. The three gentlemen had a menacing presence all three of them opting for basic black for their wardrobe choice. As soon as Xander was within range they straightened up ready for whatever The Watcher had planned. Xander couldn't help but notice the two men flanking their leader both reach for something under their jackets.

"Mr. Harris." The lead retrieval member said coldly

"Mr. Scary" Xander replied

"By order of the Council of Watchers you are hereby relieved of your position as Watcher. You are to return the Slayer to our guardianship and are hereafter denied any further contact with her. Any and all council supplies and resources delivered to you during your employment are to be returned. You no longer have access . . ."

"'Scuse me basic black?" Xander asked "Not to break up the poetry night but is this gonna take much longer cause I've got an elsewhere I'm itching to be at."

The lead member rolled his eyes

"Just hand over the girl."

"Well," Xander replied, "Aren't we wearing our cranky pants today."

"It's not for me. I'm sure her Mum and her brother's anxious to see her." The lead member replied

Helain's eyes lit up. The team moved away from the car to reveal Lance staring innocently out the rear window. Helain covered her mouth in elated shock as Lance gurgled happily at the sight of his sister.

"Looks like the lad's happy to see you darling. Why don't you go say hi?"

Helain was about to rush forward but Xander blocked her with his arm. Something didn't feel right

"Okay, see, now I'm gonna have to stop you right there" Xander commented, "Nobody else is finding this just a little too convenient?"

A growing look of impatience crossed all of the teams face. Unfortunately for them their hands were tied until they have the slayer in their possession.

"What the hell are you talking about Harris?" the lead member snapped

"A few days ago you guy's couldn't find north on a compass then all of a sudden, poof! They miraculously show up just in time to be reunited? How very David Copperfield of you."

"They showed up a day or two ago."

"Really, from where?"

"I don't bleeding know, they just tell me to get people!"

"People like Helain's family? Are you sure there wasn't a memo or a post-it floating around?"

"Look, I'm told what I'm needed, and right now I'm needed for the girl so hand her over"

"Or we go with the better plan and you hand over the boy then we'll . . ."

Xander felt a tugging at his sleeve.

"Xander" Helain said with quiet desperation, "Please."

Xander looked from Helain to Lance and understood. He stroked her hair lightly

"Remember what we talked about" he replied

Xander and Helain shared one last smile before she walked over to the team. As much as he tried to keep on his poker face the low sting of regret resonated in the pit of his stomach. There was only on other time he felt this sensation

Africa

"Now that everything's back in order. . ." the lead team member said

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Xander replied, "Don't see her again on pain of cockney nagging."

"Actually," the lead member replied as all three drew their weapons, "I was planning on asking if there's a message you want us to pass on before your termination."

Xander looked at the guns anxiously and raised his hands.

"You know, now that you bring it up, I'd like to register a complaint about the Watcher early retirement program."

Helain tried to intervene but found herself face to face with the barrel of one of the three guns.

"Easy girly," the lead member said, "don't have any qualms 'bout taking out a slayer."

"It's okay Helain," Xander replied, "Just remember what I told you in the car."

Helain pouted nervously.

"I-I'll look them up." she replied

"Actually I was more going with the scoring system."

Without warning Xander rushed the lead retrieval member, catching him off guard, tacking him to the ground. Helain took the cue and elbowed one of the members before sweeping the legs of the second. Using her superior speed she managed to disarm both of them sending their weapons far out of reach. Xander and the lead member struggled for control of the weapon neither getting the advantage until a well placed kick from Helain ended the stalemate. Helain helped Xander back onto his feet.

"Okay, now that the exciting parts over with," Xander replied he trained the gun on the three of them, "how about you guys tell me what the hell that was about."

The lead glared at Xander but finally conceded

"We've got orders. Axton told us to kill you after you handed over the slayer."

"Why?"

"I follow the orders I don't question them."

"Guess I'm gonna have to take it up with him," Xander replied, "Helain, get Lance, it's time for leaving."

Helain nodded and moved cautiously towards the car. The lead member kept his eyes on Xander as he drew a small revolver from an ankle holster. With Xander distracted by Helain he decided to make his move. He slowly raised the gun toward him.

A shot rang out from further up the alleyway striking the lead member in the chest. Panicked Xander and Helain hit the ground as several more shot were fired. They looked over to the car to find the retrieval team laying dead. Helain looked to Xander who was equally confused. Xander looked around for to see if anybody else was around with no luck. Xander scrambled to his feet taking Helain by the hand.

"Come on" Xander exclaimed

"Wait," Helain resisted looking back to the car, "Lance!"

Xander looked back to the car where a happy looking Lace stood smiling at the window. Helain rushed towards the car as fast as she could eager to have her brother in her arms.

And that's when all hell broke loose

She was barely a foot from the car when energy erupted from beneath it. The slayer was knocked back viciously and it was Xander's quick reaction that prevented her from hitting the ground. The both of them watched on helplessly as a ring of fire surrounded the black vehicle. Helain gasped in horror as a thin spindly hand reached out from the ground and into the car it's long, tendril like fingers wrapping around Helain's only brother.

Lance broke into tears as he was pulled backwards through the rear seat and into the earth. And as quickly as the flames appeared they vanished leaving the confused watcher and the distressed slayer alone. What the hell was that? Between the mysterious shooter and the magical hand it seemed to organize to be spontaneous and if it was council related why kill their own men? Xander snapped back into reality when a soft ringing tone came from his jacket. He fumbled for his cell and answered it.

"Mr. Harris" Axton Caldwell said in his cool tone

"Axton," Xander snapped, "So very much the person I want injured."

"I wouldn't be so cavalier at the moment considering your situation."

"And what is that now?"

"Murder and kidnapping for starters."

Xander's expression dropped. He looked back over to the car and the dead retrieval team.

"You killed the team."

"Well, I had them killed would be a more accurate assessment. You forced me to improvise considering your utter unwillingness to die"

"And what about Lance and his magical mitt ride that you to?"

"We all have our parts to play in this little opera."

Xander turned his attention to his slayer who still had her eyes locked on the empty back seat of the car.

"I think I'm going to have to take it to the lady upstairs."

"That's something I wouldn't recommend." Axton replied in an unnerving calm

"That a fact Axe? I figure between the kidnapping of Helain's family and the almost killing of me there should be enough to have you ground into a fine paste by numerous slayers." Xander replied confidently

"Sadly, I think they might be a little more wary of you after the report reaches London."

"What report?"

"The one detailing the actions of a certain rogue Watcher which resulted in the kidnapping of Slayer Helain Donaldson and the murder of a loyal Council retrieval team."

"Wow, I'd almost panic except for the part where I didn't do either of those things."

"By the time all is in place most think you did."

"Like Buffy would even believe something like that."

"True," Axton continued, "The inner circle will take some effort to convince but with this report, coupled with your actions in Africa, that should be enough for the people in the lower rungs. I'm not sure how much weight my council has at the moment but I recommend running."

"Know what? I don't think I like the councils new murder, death, kill policy," Xander replied, "Consider Helain ripping your throat out as my resignation."

Xander hung up his cell and put it back into his pocket and moved over next to Helain. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him and her bottom lip began to quiver. Holding back tears of his own Xander put his arms around her as Helain broke down.


	17. Did you get the memo?

_**Safe House, Cleveland Ohio**_

. . . The solitary tear that rolled down Helain's cheek was more then he could stand. Xander waked over and wrapped his arms around her for support. It to most of his focus not to break into tears himself

"I swear we'll find them Helain. I'm not sure how I know this or even if I'm right but this all fits together somehow. I need you to be my strong girl for a little bit longer can you do that?"

Through heavy pout Helain nodded. Xander pulled her in for a tighter hug. He had to admit to himself the message was more for his reassurance then hers. To be honest what other explanation was there? Ever since they started the hunt for Guinn and Lance there had been roadblock after roadblock thrown in their path. Xander cell rang. Sharing one last sympathetic look with Helain he let her get at to her flowers and moved away. Xander pulled out his cell from his pocket and checked the number. He smiled broadly

"Hello?" he asked coyly

"Xander?" Buffy asked on the other end of the line

"Buff, hey, how's things?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, running the international slayer organization, fighting evil where it lurks, Boring stuff really, How 'bout you?"

"Me? I've got this murder rap I'm hiding out from, apart from that, I can't complain."

"Sounds harsh."

"It fills in my day," Xander shrugged, "speaking of running things, did you get the memo I sent?"

The line went silent for a moment. Xander stopped his pacing as a look of concern crossing his face.

"Buff?"

"Sorry Xand. We did a full hunt of the archives," Buffy replied softly, "couldn't find either of the files."

"What about the seal?"

"Let's just say someone has hefty library fine when they check their books back."

Xander ran his hands through his hair a heavy sigh passing through his lips. He hated to admit it to himself but he had to admire Wolfram and Harts efficiency if he had to guess he's say those things must have been long gone months ago. Xander cringed

"Buff, I know how this looks . . ."

"And we wanna be on your side," Buffy replied sympathetically, "Xander, come back in we can help you."

"As warm and fuzzy as that Kodak moment would be I gotta stick with no," Xander replied seriously, "Too much happening in the councilverse for me to get all cozy."

They both paused. Xander could almost hear the gears churning inside the slayer general's head.

"Guess this isn't the right moment to bring up Africa is it?"

"Do I even dignify that with an answer?" Xander huffed

"No it's nice and rhetorical as is," Buffy remarked apology in her tone, "So what do we do now?"

_**10 minutes later**_

Concern crossed the faces of everyone who witnessed Xander's entry to the hanger. He felt the eyes follow him as he strode the distance from the door to the sofa dropping down into it with a heavy thud. Helain was the first beside him her worried expression the look that troubled him most.

"That's not a look of roses." She said resting her chin affectionately on his shoulder

"No it is not" Xander replied patting her on the knee

"I take it that was Buffy getting back to us," Angel asked as he joined them, "How did it go?"

"Gotta give your lawyer buddies credit. They managed to clean the house inside and out before Mommy and Daddy got home." Xander replied

"Oh well that's just bloody perfect ain't it!" Spike snapped as he leaned against the black van

"I didn't even get to the good news / bad news part," Xander replied, "to get the ball rolling the good news is Buffy's spidy sense is tingling. She's knows something's askew she's just not sure who to point the gun at yet and, to add more to our favor, she's willing to dialogue with us."

"Where?" Angel asked

"I'm setting a snazzy little meet outside of town in a few days," Xander explained, "figured bringing her here goes against our hide from the council policy so I went with neutral territory."

"Do I even want to know what the bad news is?"

Xander hesitated for a moment

"Faith, and a small cadre of slayers, have a head start and are looking to kick each and every one of our individual asses. Buffy gonna try and call her when she's state side but she's not the happiest place on earth right now."

Spike shook his head in frustration. He pushed off the van and stalked over to the sofas a severe look in his eyes.

"So our two options are stay here and get slayed or go outside of town . . . and get slayed?" he asked

"Sort of," Xander replied, "on the plus side I think Buffy's more with the listen then the stabbing."

"Right, because killing a bunch of humans puts her in the listening mood doesn't it patchy," Spike remarked catching Angel's glare in his peripheral vision, "Oh, don't give me the eyes forehead one of us has to look at the soddin' facts. The facts being our fearless leader playing Dirty Harry against a bunch of the councils finest."

"You have a better plan?" Xander asked

"Yeah, a little island off the south of Greece," Spike explained, "I go there, wait till you blokes are all dead, and then make my miraculous return. Not bad if I do say so myself."

"Nobody's asking you to stay Spike. Course if you do leave and Buffy stops all this that pretty much leaves me all alone with her." Angel replied

Spike narrowed his eyes. He turned back to Xander rubbing his hands with excitement

"So, death and danger all 'round, sounds like fun where do I sign up?"

"You're loyalty is inspiring" Xander retorted coolly

"This still leaves us short one plan," Angel said, "I don't like the idea of going in blind and the only thing I like less is being picked off before the information sharing begins anybody got any thought's on how to do this?"

"I'm beginning to like Spikes Greek island plan." Xander said

"Take a cargo ship from Los Angeles we can be there inside of three months." Spike replied

Xander allowed a brief smile before returning to his worried expression. He leaned back against the sofa and felt something press into his back. Leaning forward again he pulled the yellow, plush, teddy bear wearing a tartan vest and a large red bowtie. Xander handed it to Helain who cradled it sadly. He watched her for a moment his eyes darting between his slayer and the soft toy before returning his gaze to the endless sea of manila folders that covered every surface of the safe house. Something clicked inside his mind as he looked at all three again. Xander twisted in his seat to the table behind the vampires to where Abby, Gunn and Andrew were still sorting files.

"Hey abbey!" he called

Abigail looked up from the file she was scouting

"Yeah?" she asked

"Do you think you could do another general broadcasts again, but, with video this time?" he asked

Abby pondered this

"It's higher up the difficulty scale but I think I can swing it why?"

Xander shared a gaze with the vampires

"Because I'm gonna need it for my shiny new plan to work."


	18. Like angry Faith clockwork

_**The Council of Watchers Cleveland branch – Two Day's Later**_

"How is she?"

The young Watcher, Felecia, eyed the Slayer General in a Combination of awe and trepidation. Flustered the tiny brunette straitened her oval glasses trying to keep pace with the Blonde

"Angry." The watcher replied

Buffy chanced a small smile

"I don't doubt." She said

"No, I mean, really angry," Felecia replied, "We tried to sedate her twice. That earned Dr. Hunter and Dr. Pearson a broken arm, detached retina and . . . well Dr. Pearson's not going to have Children for a while."

Buffy cringed at the image

"Pass on my 'I'm sorrys' will you? . . ."

A loud crash echoed from the end of the hall. Buffy stepped up her pace the Young Watcher struggling to keep up. Moments later they arrived at a heavy steel door leading to the room used to isolate captives of both human and demon variety. A second crashing sound sent a chill down the young watchers body. Buffy turned to her seriously

"You might want to step back." She suggested

Without hesitation Felecia backed away pressing her body against the opposing wall. Waiting for a lull in the destruction Buffy released the lock on the door and stepped in surveying the damage before turning her attention to the fiery brunette who paced at the far end. Buffy crossed her arms as Faith's glare was level against her.

"What the hell B!" Faith screamed, "Why'd your Brit squad throw me in the cooler?"

"For protection." Buffy replied

Faith folded her arms mirroring Buffy's posture.

"For who?"

"Take your pick" Buffy snapped Faith rolled her eyes, "Running in there fists flying isn't gonna get the info we need Faith!"

"So what? You wanna pat him on the head and bake him a cake?" Faith spat back venomously, "He's gone dark, god, what do you guy's need?"

"Evidence would help"

"What about the shot up car, the three very dead guys, and the eye patch?" Faith retorted, "They not allowed in Buffy's court?"

Buffy dropped her head and began to pace.

"A month ago I probably would've agree but, with everything over the last few days . . . something's wiggy and I'd like to get all angles before throwing the book. I managed to get a call through to Xander we're meeting him in a clearing outside the city limits. I want you with me but not if you're gonna start a scuffling."

Buffy had never seen the look of pure fury on Faith's face. In one swift move Faith pulled back her fist and sent it smashing into the ten inch concrete wall sending lightning shape cracks streaking along it's surface. She rounded on Buffy

"God, I am sick of this!" Faith snapped

"Of what?" Buffy asked

"You're double standards B!" Faith explained, "I go 'round killing people I get stabbed and beaten into a year-long coma! Xander goes round killing people you wanna throw him a fricken' Mardis Gras! Where's the even judgment in that?"

"You were guilty Faith we don't know Xander's full story!" Buffy remarked. She paused for a moment waiting for Faith's anger to burn out a little, "Now are you gonna play nice or am I locking this door when I leave?"

They stared at each other neither wanting to give an inch. Faith huffed and folded her arms.

"I'm not leaving my team out!" She snapped

"A little backup never hurt," Buffy replied stepping out of the way of the door, "They're waiting with Ken near the entrance if you wanna fill them in."

_**Clearing, Chesterland – 20 minutes later**_

Night had settled in on the open grassy field bringing a snap chill the group wasn't expecting. With the exception of the two vampires Xander, Helain and Abigail shivered lightly from their position within the trees. Angel and Spike kept on alert there acute sense scanning the surrounding area for any movement. Xander double-checked his slayer dutifully.

"You sure you're clear about your role Laney?" he asked

"As daylight" Helain replied her voice not reflecting her response

Xander looked at her with hesitation in his thoughts. He shook his head. This wasn't the time for doubts he needed his head clear if they were going to pull this off. Xander retrieved his cell from his pocket and dialed. A loud booming voice making him winces

"YOU SHAL NOT PASS!" Andrew yelled in what passes for his formal voice

Xander rolled his eyes

"For the last time Andrew no battle cries!" he snapped

"Why not? Gandalf had a battle cry and all he had to defeat the Balrog with was just a big stick" Andrew replied

"Where not the fellowship! You're just waiting in the wings with Gunn you think you can deal with that?"

"Kick everyone ass with my sweet bow skills if I was Legolas." Andrew grumbled softly

Xander paused in frustration

"Can put Gunn on?" Xander asked rubbed his temples

With one last protest from Andrew before the phone was past to Gunn.

"I am gonna cause you pain" Gunn growled fiercely

"I'm sorry I told him we didn't need him but there was some begging and a little crying," Xander replied, "I have a limit to the amount of tiny man-tears I can stand. Are you guy's ready?"

"If I don't take to long killing Andrew, yeah, we're set here."

"Oh, that's it, you don't get to be Aragorn anymore!" Andrew yelled from the background

"What did I say about talking to me?"

"Hate to break this up," Angel interjected his eyes focused on the far end of the clearing, "but we've got movement out there"

Xander followed his eye line. From the far end Buffy, Faith, Kennedy and a small squad of slayers emerged moving cautiously across the field.

"I'll keep the line open you know the signal," Xander replied turning to Abigail, "you ready for your act?"

Abigail took in several sharp breaths and nodded. Xander took one of his own and glanced to the vampires who bolted away from in opposite directions. Xander, flanked by Abigail and Helain strode into the field towards Buffy, flanked by Faith, Kennedy and four other Slayers. They reached the center both groups a few feet apart eyes focused for any possible strikes. Xander placed his hands in his pockets

"Huh, the welcome wagon's upped its security since the last time I saw." He said trying to keep his voice even

"Still got that smart mouth Harris," Faith replied, "You think it'll work as well when I rip it from your face."

"Try it and bleed!" Helain retorted venomously startling everybody on Xander's side of the field

Abigail shot a brief look of 'What the hell?' to Xander. Faith sized her up a broad grin crossing her face

"Catch the balls on Red Junior all fired up with no place to burn."

"Faith!" Buffy scolded

"It's alright B. Got not problem with the girl," Faith replied her lithe gaze shifting to Xander, "Now traitors, they just rub me in all the wrong places."

Xander broke into a snicker. This only made Faith angrier

"I say something funny Harris?"

"Just enjoying a mild case of irony," Xander replied, "what with you suddenly being the poster child for loyalty"

Faith face screwed into a twisted enraged look before Buffy had a chance to restrain her she sprung forward putting her full forcing into her attack her eyes red with rage. Faith was three feet from meeting her target when she slammed into something solid that toppled her backwards onto the ground. Faith stared in surprise the light rippling of the barrier spell between them slowing into stillness. Buffy and the others looked at the Xander trio for answered. She noticed Abigail her lips moving rapidly in quiet incantation.

"You brought a witch?" Buffy asked

Xander raised his eyebrows

"I like following the scout motto," he replied, "Speaking of, I thought Will would've come with you. Where is she?"

"She wanted to but we needed to find out who cast that aegis around us." Kennedy replied

"I might be able to shave some time off that if you want. The spell came from the council." Xander replied

A tense wave crossed the slayers behind Buffy. The Slayer General remained calm

"'Course you have proof of this." Buffy replied

"In the physical sense, no, you're underlings have the knack of keeping house."

Buffy dropped her head and ran a hand through the length of her blond hair. The frustration in his friend's eyes was a little hard to manage but he knew he needed to if they had any chance of getting to the bottom of this.

"What do you want from me Xander?" Buffy asked

"You could start by asking the question that brought you here."

Buffy sized him up looking for any ulterior motive. All she saw was the friend who was the shoulder to cry on for some of the toughest parts of her life. She sighed agitated

"Did you kill them?" She asked "the council team?"

"Yes" Xander replied without a hint of hesitation

"What did I tell you B!" Faith erupted

"Ah, scuse me, the grownups are talking" Xander replied

Faith rounded on him and clenched her fists.

"Come out from behind your witch's skirt and say that!" she yelled

"Faith, dial it down," Buffy ordered, knowing how little affect that would have, she looked back to Xander, "You planning on sharing why?"

Xander shrugged

"Oh, I don't know, months of me and my slayer jumping through hoops, being thrown against demons way out of our class weight only to have the guy's in charge assault and kidnap Helain's mother and brother before trying to kidnap her and kill me," Xander explained, "It seemed like the natural response at the time."

"Cleveland told us they tried to bring you in peacefully." Kennedy stated

"Cleveland drove us into a trap!" Xander snapped, "I know about you guys but that doesn't promote fuzzy warm feelings with me."

"This is all great spin Xander but I'm not seeing any back up." Buffy replied

"Actually I think there is." Kennedy replied

Buffy turned to look at Kennedy who was lost in thought.

"Ken?" She asked

"Remember when Faith and I looked into the shooting?" Kennedy explained, "We went to the site and it was in a small path with only one way out, not exactly council standard for a slayer retrieval. We also found that weird melt mark in the pavement"

"That would be from the tragical mystery tour Helain's brother took from the car." Xander explained

Buffy paused in thought studying Xander with a critical eye. That's the moment Helain decided to explode

"Where are they!" Helain screamed shattering Buffy's concentration. Xander gestured her to calm down but she knocked his hand out of the way, "I want my brother and Mom!"

"We didn't have anything to do with that." Buffy replied slightly flustered

"You're council! You took them! Where are they?!" She howled in pain

Helain stomped forward her weapon ready to strike. So focused she was on her rage Helain failed to notice she crossed the barrier line. Faith seized the opportunity launching forward she griped Helain's axe and wrenched it out of her grip. Faith side-stepped around her grabbing her by the throat and placed the blade at her jugular. Helain struggled against Faith's grip but she didn't give her and inch.

"Not smart Red now you've gone and made yourself a hostage" Faith snarled into her ear as she sneered at Xander pressing the axe in tighter into Helain's neck

"Faith let her go!" Buffy ordered

"Not till Harris starts telling the truth!" Faith snapped, "How bout it Xand? You gonna man up or am I gonna have to start cutting?"

Xander looked at Helain who nodded lightly. He gestured to Abigail and the both of them backed up

"Gunn, now!" Xander yelled

The shrubbery to their left exploded. The slayers jumped back in shock as the large black van, driven by a focused looked Gunn and a terrified looking Andrew, streaked across the clearing stopping dead in front of the both of them. The back doors burst open Xander and Abigail leaping into the cargo bay as Gunn threw the van into gear swinging it around spraying soil and grass. Buffy stood and watched speeding vane tear out the entrance it carved. Inside the van Xander looked over to Angel and Spike who'd helped him and Abigail in during the escape

"How you guy's do?" he asked

Spike rapped on the helmet of one of the two unconscious council strike team members that lay, slumped, at their feet.

"Better then average," Spike replied, "What about you?"

Xander looked serious for a moment then, slowly, a smile crossed his face.

"Like angry Faith clockwork" He replied


	19. He has a way of making things clear

_**The Council of Watchers, Cleveland branch**_

"What has she shared?"

Buffy sat in the conference room cradling her head on her hand. Across from her the video screen displayed a tense looking Giles who leaned against his office desk, glasses in hand, studying his slayer dutifully.

"Nothing yet Giles. I'm guessing she's just as wigged by Xander's stage left exit as we were," she replied frowning at her lack of perceptiveness this evening, "Do I have the word 'gullible' carved on my head?"

Giles looked at her strangely

"No, as far as I'm aware."

"Then why did I go all Helen Keller over Xander?"

"You were concerned over a friend," Giles reassure her, "that doesn't make you blind."

"Made me squinty enough for Xander to steal stuff from under me" She berated

"Do you think there is anything to his claims?"

Buffy rubbed her temple the weight of her frustration pressing down on her. She released a huge sigh and slumped back in her chair

"I don't know. He could be telling me the truth or he could be feeding me gunk," She admitted, "I wanna give him doubt benefits but, if he was being honest, why the Thelma and Louise?"

Giles cleaned his glasses and put them back on. Buffy recognized the concern expression that creased his face but decided not to acknowledge it. He was worried about her next move and to be honest so was she.

"Perhaps his slayer can shed some light." He observed

"If she's ever gonna start talking," Buffy remarked, "I've had people trying but she has shard a syllable since we brought her in. I was thinking of putting Faith on that."

The alarmed look returned to the old Watchers eyes as he folded his arms

"Are you sure that's the wisest course of action, granted she has her techniques, but her method of interrogation maybe a little too jarring."

Buffy's heavy eyes met his.

"I'm kinda making this up as I go."

Giles sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Buffy, you're exhausted; leave it for tonight you can continue tomorrow."

"By tomorrow Xander could be in El Salvador with a huge chunk of our A to K"

He smiled that fatherly smile she couldn't resist. Buffy rolled her eyes and dragged herself to her feet.

"Okay, I get it, Buffy sleepy," She replied, "I'll report in tomorrow with an update, or lack of."

"Have a good rest." He replied before his image vanished from the screen.

Buffy slumped out of the conference room and headed down the corridor her mind reflecting on the events of this evening. Part of herself refused to believe he was that cold blooded but, as much as she tries to avoid it, he had never been the same since he returned from Africa. What happened on that continent to drive him to fight against the cause? To make him turn many of her numbers against her

A guilty pain jabbed at her like knitting needed the sting almost too much to bear. There had to be a cause behind all of this and there was only one person in the building who could come close to answering that. It was time to stop delegating and get to the heart herself. Buffy picked up her pace twisting and turning her way through the labyrinth of corridors until she stood in front of the holding room.

She took a moment to focus her thoughts and turned the heavy handle that kept the door sealed. With a light hiss it swung inward and The Slayer General entered. Resting on the bunk at the far end of the room Helain lay on her back and toyed with the yellow teddy bear that was tied to her back not half an hour ago. Buffy collected the chair that sat in the opposite corner and placed it next to the bed before taking a seat.

"Guess we have something similar now. Tall, dark haired, guys just wanna get from us" Buffy joked

Helain didn't react her eyes remaining on the bear with an air of spiteful loathing. Buffy pursed her lips and looked around the room

"I know this isn't exactly the Hilton but it's a necessary evil. This might sound weird coming from your jailer but I just wanna tell you you're safe, nobody gonna lay a finger while you're in this building."

Helain looked over to Buffy her expression catching The Slayer General off guard. The silent loathing in the young girl's eyes burned deep and burned fierce. Buffy softened her expression.

"I understand you not wanting to share," Buffy continued, "I mean, I don't like thinking about it myself he's one of my closest friends and to have him all public enemy is hard to deal. And the loyalty to you're watcher, totally on board with that, hey, you're looking at the gal who wrote the time-life series about it. But the thing about loyalty, it needs both the giving and receiving to be an effective system. I'm sorry to ask but where was his loyalty when he abandoned you to save his own rear?"

"Where's my mom?" Helain growled

Buffy sensed a wavering in Helain's fiery resolve she inched herself close. Gingerly she reached out a hand and lightly stroked Helain's hair supportively

"I wish I knew sweetie all I can tell you is it wasn't us," Buffy smiled, "Lucky for you, being part of the sisterhood of the traveling stake that makes your problem ours. I'm throwing a team together to look into this if you want in all you have to do is say the word. But before I do I need to know one thing. Was anything Xander told me true?"

Helain remained silent. Buffy watched as the young slayers eyes studied her in a calculated fashion. Buffy placed her hand on her shoulder before getting to her feet

"You don't have to answer right now, rest up, we'll talk again tomorrow"

Buffy turned and was about to leave when she felt Helain take her arm. Buffy straight in Helain's eyes as she offered her the teddy bear

"Um . . . thanks but maybe you should hold onto him for the time being" Buffy replied confused by the gesture

"Can't," Helain replied softly, "We talked it over and he wants to go with you."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows. During Willows assessment of Helain she'd received sporadic reports about her unusual personality. Figuring she'd been through enough for one evening she decided to play. Buffy took the yellow teddy bear with the tartan vest and studied it

"Well, Mr. Gordo was getting lonely anyways can't hurt for him to see other stuffed toys."

"He has a way of making things clear," Helain replied, her tone different Buffy noted, "you two should talk about that."

"Oh . . . Kay," Buffy remarked shooting Helain a confused smile, "I'll keep that in mind."

_**Buffy's quarters, The Council of Watchers, Cleveland branch – 15 minutes later**_

Buffy was too wired to sleep.

Between Helain and the meeting in the clearing her brain was full to bursting point. Buffy lay on top of her covers, her new furry friend resting on her stomach, and thought back to encounter with Xander. No matter how many ways she looked at it his actions didn't gel with Xander's Methodology. Africa or not there was something about that meet that didn't feel kosher. Her thought then drifted to Helain and to her parting words

_He has a way of making things clear_

Perplexed she studied the teddy bear for any clue turning it over in her hands. The lamplight beside her bed provided her with the eventual solution. Around the base of its neck she noticed the thick layers of yellow duct tape which, upon closer study, seemed to be the only reason the head was still attached. Cautiously she started on the tape pulling it slowly until it was completely removed. Buffy grasped the bears head with her free hand and tugged. It came free without resistance revealing the manila folder, folded in half and rolled into a tight cylinder, tied in place with the small thread attached to the tan felt Pouch. Buffy pulled the folder from the bear and folded it flat. She checked the label.

_Council File #2534168-H: Donaldson, Helain_

Buffy opened the file and began to scan its contents. Her eyes opened wide in shock at the folder that lay in her hands the details of what the file claimed to be council orders was beyond horrifying. Buffy stopped and reexamined the final moments with Xander. Before he left he and his slayer shared a look and, now that she comes to think about it, Helen did return a nod in silent response to something. Buffy moved onto the small pouch emptying its contents onto the bed.

Inside was a milky white crystal, wrapped in a bramble reed that threaded through a thin strip of paper that had unfamiliar characters scrawled on its surface. Buffy picked up the crystal. As soon as her fingers touched its surface the crystal began to pulse in a slow regular pattern. Before she had a chance to toss it aside the far end of her room began to ripple and distort bright sparks of energy electrifying the air.

The atmosphere continued its merry dance until the far end had transformed into what looked like a rundown industrial building. Buffy's focus wasn't on the detail. Her eyes were squarely locked on the figure that leaned casually against it a duplicate crystal in his hands. The figure smiled and brushed a few strands of dark wavy hair away from his eye patch as he waited for the Slayer General found her voice again

"X-Xander?" She choked out

"Hey Buff," Xander replied, "You got the deluxe suite and Chez Council I see, nice."

"How are you doing this?"

Xander tossed the crystal in his hands and studied it

"My own personal aegis proof comm. System," Xander explained, "Abby assures me it'll get around the mystical defenses of the Cleveland branch but since Will set most of those up I'm not sure how long we have."

Buffy's head spun as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"If you wanted to talk why didn't you just come straight with me back in the clearing?" she asked

Xander's expression turned grave.

"Because this is the only way the real conversation can come out," Xander replied, "And I'm not talking about the trailer we shared back in the drive in this is the feature presentation. Also the many miles distance kinda put me out of punching range something my face appreciates."

Buffy stared at him deciding whether or not she was being played

"What the hell is going on Xander? Why are you doing this?"

"You know what, I'm glad you're on you're bed," Xander replied, "Because this is the part were I tell you you're not in charge of the council."


	20. The source of our deadly fun times

_**Buffy's quarters, The Council of Watchers, Cleveland branch – Now**_

"So everything tonight was just your way of dropping the Slayer basket on our doorstep?" Buffy asked from her sitting position on her bed

"To a point," Xander replied, "Helain's outburst wasn't plotted out. I was supposed to provoke Faith every which-way for a couple more minutes before Abby's barrier collapsed and Helain jumped between me and Faith's attack. Guess having her family ripped away from her by an organization that was supposed to support her kinda made her impatient . . . How's she holding?"

"Pissed but okay. She's in one of our holding room."

"Do me a favor and make sure she's looked out for," Xander asked, "I made her a promise you'd keep her safe."

Buffy folded her arms and shot a stern look in his direction.

"That'll depend on you giving up why I'm not in charge of the council." She replied

"Fair enough, Does the name 'Wolfram and Hart' meaning anything to you?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow

"Wolfram and Hart?" Buffy asked, "The dead law firm Angel destroyed before he was killed? They're the guy's playing mole men in the council?"

"I'm here to tell you they are neither dead nor destroyed" Xander replied, "did you ever stop to ponder exactly how the council got rebuild so quickly after Caleb's bombing?"

"Burred funding, Giles went through this with all of us years ago," Buffy replied, "The council had a lot of stake in many major companies."

"Right, the miracle money that got pulled together at the eleventh hour to save their collective behinds. None of that seemed a titch bit convenient to you?"

Buffy winced and rubbed the bridge of her nose

"Okay, Xander, you hear that sound right now?" She asked, "That's the thin ice you're standing on breaking"

"Alright, fine, big picture a little too much to absorb right now so why don't we go with the paint-by-numbers version. You read the file right? The one Helain slipped you?"

"I skimmed through it"

"That was the sum total of orders sent from their very own Axton Caldwell for us to follow."

If Buffy was surprised by this revelation she didn't show it. The Slayer General's cynical posture beginning to grate against Xander's determination

"Axton doesn't deal with Slayer Co-ordination." She replied calmly

"Something Andrew seconded, I'm telling you, he was the source of our deadly fun times from the moment you threw Helain at me," Xander replied. Buffy didn't flinch her look becoming increasingly agitated, "Look, if you don't believe me have the file authenticated. Take it to Giles let him give it the once over he'll be able to confirm whether or not it's fake. If you want something more immediate all you have to do is look in the eyes of my Slayer and ask her if we're lying."

Buffy processed this not sure whether or not Xander's mind had finally cracked. She was read to dismiss his claims there and then but over the many years of working together she'd become proficient at reading him. Everything about his stance and posture screamed the truth but his story was more then a little hard to swallow. Buffy reflected on Helain and the pain that sat beneath her eyes. Her loathing was genuine there was no way to fake that so she decided to entertain his suggestion and go speak to Helain a second time. Buffy looked down to the crystal she held

"If I need to get hold of you again will this thing still work?" she asked

"In theory, depends on if Wills defenses kick in before." Xander replied

Buffy got to her feet placing the file under her arm. She leveled a stern gaze at her old friend

"I'll be back in an hour," She retorted, "I'm not making any promises though Xand. If this so much as one tiny leak I'm bringing you in myself."

_**Holding Room, the Council of Watchers, Cleveland branch**_

The guards stood motionless at the entrance to holding room like twin Kevlar statues. Their position by the door designed to prevent unauthorized from entering but mostly to prevent unauthorized from leaving. This is the predicament Helain had found herself in. Xander told her, when she had delivered the bear, to leave by any means but when 10 inches of steel and two heavily armed guards stand in your path that makes that task literally impossible. She'd gone through the whole gambit of attempts to get them to enter from being hidden and silent to faking an illness nothing stirred the guards from their post. Helain was close to giving up when a sound from outside caught her attention.

In the corridor the guards stood to attention as Buffy, flanked by a third guard, approached the door. She nodded to the guard on the left who lowered his weapon and released the lock on the door. Helain rushed back to her bed and pretended to be busy as The Slayer General entered. Helain shot a nonplussed look.

"So," Buffy said a slight tone of amusement in her voice, "You're my very own personal Trojan Horse. I have to admit Xander's getting crafty in his advancing years. Come on. I think it's time we iron out some of the creases don't you think?"

Helain smiled lightly at her comment but remained silent. Her mind ticking over escape strategies. She got to her feet and trailed behind Buffy the third guard taking up position behind her as they the exit to the holding room. Helain was inches from the doorway when the guard to her rear suddenly took her by the throat jabbing a syringe into her neck before she had time to retaliate. Helain's head began to swim her eyes refusing to stay open. After a few seconds of struggling she went limp in the guard's arms. The guard slung her over his shoulder took up his position behind Buffy as they moved at a casual pace down the corridor and into the elevator.

All the while the guards stood motionless at the entrance to holding room like twin Kevlar statues. The only true motion they shared was an alarmed confused look as Buffy rounded the corner and approached the door. She nodded to the guard on the left who stared at her blankly. Buffy frowned at this

"Um, that means I want to talk to the prisoner." She replied

"Ma'am?" the guard to the left asked

"The prisoner?" She asked, "You know, the little red-head that could we have locking inside."

"But, we just released her to you."

Buffy folded her arms

"I'm pretty sure you didn't since I'm standing here and she's not with me," Buffy responded, "Now can you open the giant metal door please?"

The apprehensive look shared by the guards unsettled The Slayer General triggering her danger senses. She pushed past them and forced the door open as she barreled into the holding room only to find it empty. Buffy rounded on the guards a look of fury set deep into her gaze.

"Where did she go?" Buffy demanded

"I told you . . ." The guard attempted but a single gesture from Buffy silenced them

"Pretend for a second that I have no clue what you're talking about and help me out here! Where did she go?"

"You had her sedated and taken to the elevator Ma'am" The guard responded

Buffy stared at them alarmed. She returned her attention to the folder that rested in her hand and regarded it with new interest. There was coincidence then there was timing. Dead law firms and hidden plots might be clutching at straws but a slayer placed under armed guard whisked away by a person who looked exactly like her was something she would class as tangible . . .

. . . The pit was an impressive sight to behold. Its monolithic form was cylindrical in nature and plunged about one hundred feet into the earth. At the very top a tight lattice of steel and concrete support beams held the heavy slab of concrete that covered it's mouth in place preventing it from collapsing in on it's self. The only entranceway was a makeshift elevator shaft that cut through the slab and descended straight down to the bottom. Traveling down the shaft at a casual pace was the elevator. It arrived at the base and with a light ping the door slid open. From inside the guard exited, Helain asleep on his shoulder, closely followed by The First Evil dressed in Buffy's face.

With a single nod from The First Helain was dropped at its feet and the guard to up his original flanking position. A smug air crossed its face as The First surveyed all who were present in the pit from the workers who were drilling into its center, to the Watchers who supervised them, to the children who wailed, terrified, in several cages surrounding it's parameter then finally to Guinn Donaldson who sat bruised and disheveled, Baby Lance crying in her arms, in their own personal cage at the far end. The First took a step forward and commanded its audience to listen

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The First Boomed as it gestured to Helain, "We have our Fire-Starter. This marks the final stage of millennia of planning and preparation. Soon Descent will rise and the world shall be as it was!"


	21. All my ducks in a row

_**Safe House, Cleveland Ohio**_

That . . . Could have gone better.

Xander leaned against the side wall of the hanger and run his eyes over the white crystal trying to force back the raging anxiety that flowed like a tsunami through his stomach. Xander sighed and placed it in his pocket. Part of him knew Buffy wouldn't buy into the story straight away but he hoped. This would've been so much easier with Angel or Spike with him. That was the original plan to have one of the fang duet with him when the crystals did their thing but Buffy called a lot sooner then he predicted and the both of them were still busy with the Council assault team members they'd nabbed from the meet. Xander's thought turned back to Helain. This was the first time they'd been separated for an extended period and he was nervous the brief fight they had before the mission still ringing in his ears

"I get it," Helain had scowled, "Losing my family to those guys wasn't enough? You wanna give them the whole set?"

He'd tried to reassure her but the look in her eyes before they walked out into that clearing said she wasn't convinced. At least she's being looked after like Buffy said which was a relief. From the entrance Abigail entered her arms loaded with supplies and books. She notices Xander lost in thought and shot him a crooked smile

"What's the word Mon Capitan?" Abigail asked

Xander smiled back at her.

"It's time to break out the home version of the waiting game." Xander replied

"Didn't we lose have the pieces to that game?"

"Yeah," Xander mused, "Plus I think the instruction book's in Spanish."

Abigail laughed lightly then gave him a concerned look

"Are you alright?"

Xander buried his hands inside his pockets his eyes dropping to the floor in frustration and guilt

"Oh yeah, I'm the happiest boy in Candyland, I just sent my Slayer into the bad guy's lair with no weapons, back up, or way of communicating."

Abigail placed the supplies on her makeshift work bench and took up a leaning position next to him.

"It was the only way Xand. We all looked at the battle plan." She replied

"I thought you would've worked out by now my plans suck. The end of this equation? I just got my second slayer killed"

The both of them went silent Abigail's supportive eyes studying the watcher closely.

"Africa?" She asked. Xander's eyes were immediately on her his fiery warning glare jarring her slightly, "Okay, consider subject dropped!"

They went back to their silence. The hanger door opened again and, grateful for the distraction, Xander moved away from Abigail to join Angel as he entered.

"How's it going?" he asked

"Slow," Angel replied, "Whoever in the council sent them they're being tight lipped and hey don't have the common decency to crack under pressure but Spike's still working on that. What about you?"

"Just spoke to Buff," Xander replied, "She's got the info and is gonna check it out."

The look he got from the vampire made him wish he had a rewind button on the side of his head.

"I though you were going to tell us when Buffy was calling in."

"Sorry. She called in unawares and if past experience has taught me anything it's not to interrupt people when their torturing."

"How did she take it?" Angel asked the tone in his question sounding suspiciously like 'What did she look like? Did she miss me? If I talk to her would she want me back?'

"In her usual open and supportive way, you know, all second-guessy and completely suspicious, She'll be calling back in an hour," Xander explained, " Where did Gunn and Andrew go we need to help start organizing our intelligence."

"Van needed fuel Gunn's gone to get some. Andrews with him for, ahem, company." Angel explained

Xander raised his eyebrows and shook his head in amusement. Suddenly he froze the air around them becoming electrified. Xander turned to their resident Witch

"Abb?"

"Don't look at me," Abigail replied probing the energy with her own power, "this is external; something's trying to punch through the masking shield I cast around this place."

A sound accompanied the electric crackle now that emanated from outside. The three of them bolted out the door to witness an orb of light forming a few feet from the hanger. Abigail immediately sprung into action reciting a counter-spell with such ferocity that Xander couldn't make out the individual words. The orb wavered but didn't dissipate. Abigail ignored Xander's insistent look sweat beading on her forehead as she pushed harder with her magic. It was no good the orb grew in size, rippled then exploded the shock wave knocking the Witch, the Watcher and the Vampire onto their backs. Hazy Xander lifted his head and winced. A sense of, first relief then concern, crossed him as the forms of Buffy and Willow slowly coming back into view. Willow was panting just as hard as Abigail the mystical battle of wills taking a toll on both of them. Abigail was the first back on her feet. She stalked to Willow looking like she was about to throw a punch or two. Angel was next and clutched her before she had a chance to retaliate.

"Easy Abb." He said

"It's okay, we come in peace." Buffy replied. Here eyes drifting to the party before her. Angel image broke through and she gasped "Angel? That's you there?"

"I thought we were going to video conference in an hour." Xander cut in as he got to his feet

Buffy snapped free and looked back over to Xander

"Somebody's just up the stakes," Buffy replied flustered, "I want to hear the rest of your story."

"Where's Helain?"

Awkward silence.

The type of awkward silence that makes you want to cover your ears to shut out the noise. Xander took a step back his horrified betrayed expression cut Buffy deep.

"Where is she?" Xander demanded

"Gone, don't know where . . . I'm so sorry Xand."

"It wasn't us," Willow jumped in to explain, "We think it's that group you talked about, you know, the lawyer guys. You're right about the aegis, it was from the council, I followed the flow of its energy and I could feel all the times you tried to call."

"Which brings us back to our favorite question, why?" Buffy asked

Xander stood motionless seething in his pool of anger and guilt. Buffy recognized the look of loathing that crested his face now as it was the one his slayer wore not half an hour ago. Silently he walked away from the group roughly pushing past Buffy as he made his way over to a nearby log. Angel picked up where Xander left off.

"We have the same questions you do whatever Wolfram and Hart's plan there doesn't seem to be much of an endgame. All we know is they've been going for a while and is attached to something call 'Descent'," He replied. Angel looked over to Xander with a wary eye, "How about we go inside and continue this."

Disoriented Buffy followed her supposed dead ex-boyfriend into the hanger. Willow didn't follow. She stood on the sidelines and watched as her Best friend sat in pain and stared off into nothingness. Willow was about to join when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Putting aside her anger Abigail moved next to her the same worried expression on her face

"This is probably a good time for distance." Abigail advised

Willow didn't argue. This isn't the first time he'd been like this

"Poor Xander. Wish there was some way of helping," Willow commented

"You and me both," Abby replied, "Xand's been holding together by a shoestring not that he would tell any of us that. Losing his second slayer is too much to take."

Willow looked to Abigail surprised

"Second Slayer? He didn't lose number one." Willow asked

"That's not what he said to me," Abigail explained, "He feels guilty about killing his first and now he's worried that sending Helain away's got her dead as well."

"No, no, that's not what happened. Xander and Shaquanda got separated when he quit. She's still working the Africa beat last time we checked."

Abby narrowed her eyes slightly

"With all that's been happening can you be sure about that?" She asked

Willow opened her mouth to reply then closed it her eyes swinging back to her friend. Many questions leaped from the hiding places in her mind and demanded attention. The one that screamed the most was the one they'd all be asking for years.

What happened in Africa?

_**The Pit**_

Helain's head rang as if someone buried a tuning fork into her skull. After several attempts her eyelids gave up their defiance and responded to commands. She opened her eyes and analyzed her situation regretted doing it almost immediately. Helain was in the center of a deep cylindrical pit tied to a metal post that had been lodged into the ground and covered in symbols. While she was unconscious someone went to the effort of has stripped her down to her underwear then painted similar symbols across the majority of her skin. Helain tested her bindings pulling at them in an attempt to break free with no success.

"There's my little sunflower," a voice cooed sweetly from the side, "All grown up into womanhood."

Helain shuddered like someone had walked over her grave. Coming into view was a tall man with a kind face, deep red hair and emerald eyes that were a perfect match to hers. Helain recoiled. The sight of her dead father, Arthur Donaldson, standing, smiling, a few feet away sending jolts of shock through her system tears pooling in her eyes before cascading down her cheeks. Arthur's emerald eyes crinkled into a look of concern.

"What's the trouble darling heart? You seem ill at ease."

"D-daddy?" She squeaked out her throat constricted

"Yes Helain," He replied then his look turned somber, "I am so disappointed in you."

The tears came harder as his words scalded her like boiling water. Helain wanted to know why, wanted desperately to win back her fathers approval, but her words caught in her throat. Arthur sighed and approached her hovering his hand over her heart.

"You let something evil take root inside and let it sprout. It's made you unnatural. It hurt your mother and your brother and it's entirely your fault."

Helain's sobs became louder her head convulsing with every sob

"I'm sorry daddy!" Helain sobbed between gasps of air

Arthur sighed

"I wish I could accept that Helain," Arthur continued, "but your words are as tainted as you are and because of this I can't move on."

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" a voice shrieked from the side

Helain craned her head sharply to the source of the scream. Guinn's usual placid demeanor was replaced with one of pure rage and hatred. In one arm she cradled a terrified Lance her other yanking against the cage door in an attempt to get free. Quinn yearned for her daughter desperate to have her in her arms like she did her son. She glared at Arthur venomously as Helain's confused expression moved from her mother to her father and back again

"Helain that isn't your father!" Quinn yelled "That's the thing that took us!"

Now it was Helain who glared at him her face contorting into a furious sneer. Arthur folded his arms and rolled his eyes. His form shimmered and distorted until he reappeared in Buffy form

"Oh, great, thanks for that! I was on a roll here!" The First snapped sarcastically

The First nodded to a nearby guard. Helain squeaked in horror as she was forced to watch her mother receive a rifle butt to the head. Quinn toppled to the bottom of her cage a fresh cut on her forehead. Huffing slightly The First met Helain's glare

"What? It was her fault, she interrupted me," it replied, "I know it doesn't really matter, what with her, her whiny little runt child and everybody else being Descent food in a few days, but it's the principal of the thing you'd agree right?"

"Just try and touch her again!" Helain growled her face still slick from the tears

The first raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean again? I can't touch her the first time, look . . ."

The first moved its hands in slow arc. Helain cringed as they passed through her like a ghost.

" . . . Didn't that fancy Watcher education teach you the word 'Incorporeal'?" The First explained then sighed "Oh, Laney, Laney, Laney. I'm so glad you're the one blessed with this. I had to burn through at least two dozen potentials before we found out we were looking for you. You're going to lead us into a golden age Helain and it's all because of that . . ."

The first shot out a finger and directed it to the wound on Quinn's head and the stream of blood that poured down her forehead. The First let out a light chuckle

". . . And the cherry on top? You get called by the powers, isn't that a riot? The ultimate force for good starts doing my own dirty work. It saved me a whole lot more killing that'd needed to be done to make you one."

Approaching footsteps broke the first concentration. It turned to find Lilah Morgan standing patiently behind her

"What? I'm gloating here!" The first snapped

"I thought you'd like to know that we just sensed Buffy teleporting to Xander's airstrip." Lilah replied

The First registered Helain shocked stare.

"You knew where we were?" She asked

"And this surprises you?" It asked cocking her a playful look, "What kind of mastermind would I be if I couldn't keep all my ducks in a row?"

"Shall I send a team to get them sir?" Lilah asked

The First thought, then it smile

"No. I got something a little better."

_**Common Room, Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch**_

" . . . I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt" Kennedy said sprawling on one of the free sofas placed around the spacious room

Faith remained on her feet. Her surly pacing matched the length of the sofa

"Seriously? 'Cause I think we need to pound on the asshole till he's goo and powder!" Faith snapped

Kennedy sat up.

"How do you know Xander's playing us?" She asked

Faith turned to her with a look of surprise

"Were you even watching brat? He shot away from us as soon as his plan went south! That spells guilty in my book. And what about his witch bitch? You can't tell me her barrier was just to play hold back, nah; he's hiding something and if B's too blind to see it I'm gonna hunt it down myself."

Faith's cell began to ring. Pausing from her rage she pulled it from her pocket and checked the caller id. Faith scowled as she answered

"What B?"

"Faith," Buffy yelled over the crackle of the bad line, "Thank god! Are you still in Cleveland?"

Kennedy watched Faith's expression change from anger to worry and moved next to her Faith sharing the cell between them

"Yeah, what's the deal? You okay?"

"Bearly! Xander's slayer was a trap!" Buffy replied sounding like she was in pain, "His witch cast glamour on some kind of demon, made her look like me so it could break her out!"

"What for?"

"Faith, you were right, Xander's behind this. He's Descent and is planning on taking us all down!"

"God damn it, I knew it! Why the hell didn't you call me in?"

"No time. His slayer smuggled in a mystical teddy bear bomb thing, it knocked me and Will down, I managed to get out before he fricasseed me . . . Will didn't make it."

Kennedy stiffened Faith sensing her grief and rage rising to her level. Faith's expression her free hand balling into a fist

"Where'd he go?" She growled

"A small airstrip just south of the Cleveland branch follow Will managed to leave a beacon before Xander killed her," Buffy ordered, "Take everybody, we need to end it tonight!"

A victorious leer crossed Faiths face

"Sit tight B," Faith replied, "cavalry's on its way!"


	22. What happened in Africa Pt 1

_**Safe House, Cleveland Ohio**_

"What happened?"

Willow stood a tentative distance from him studying with concern. She'd waited for Abigail to go back inside before making her approach. Abby might be right about the distance but it just didn't feel right leaving him alone. Xander looked up from the grass to the deep hazel eyes of his best friend.

"What?" he asked

"You're witch friend said something about Shaquanda being dead," Willow said, "What happened? . ."

Xander returned to glaring at the grass. Willow moved forward and sat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder

" . . . You don't have to give me the full rundown if you don't want to. A general overview would be . . ."

Xander shrugged off her hand got to his feet. He turned to her the anger burning under his surface jarring her.

"Get the hell away from me Will." Xander replied stalking off disappearing into the trees that ringed the airstrip's border.

He ventured in deep the airstrip disappearing behind the wall of trees as he quietly fumed to himself. A bright flash of light in his path stalled his journey. Willow stood before him, arms folded, an angry gaze replacing the concerned one she wore moments earlier

"You can't keep run from this anymore! I'm not gonna let you," She snapped, "You need to share this out Xander before it kills you!"

Xander wanted to scream to her wanted to protest but all he was so tired. He sighed heavily and moved over to a nearby fallen tree. Perhaps it was time to share the truth but he'd be holding it back for so long Xander wasn't sure he could let it go. Willow watched his struggled and moved in next to him placing her hand in his. She squeezed it for support.

"What happened in Africa?" She asked softly and waited patiently for his answer.

Xander looked to her and the faint traces of a smile appeared

"Anya," Xander replied, "Anya happened in Africa."

Willow recoiled in shock

"What, Really?" Willow asked stunned, "How, what happened?"

_**Am Timan, Chad Africa - 3 years ago**_

_It was about three years ago. There'd been a few vampire strikes in the town called Am Timan just inside of Chad so Shaquanda and I drove down to investigate. We'd tracked down the nest, took it out, and were on our way back. Things had died down so I decided to run Shaquanda through some slayer theory . . ._

"I am having trouble understanding Mr. Harris."

Shaquanda walked slowly next to Xander in the chilly Desert night her full lips curled down into a confused frown. She was tall for her age, just shy of six foot, with a thin build that made her stand out more. She had deep ivory skin and hair which was platted into dozens of braids that traveled along her head and down her back until they stopped between her shoulder blades. Xander looked over to her square face and raised an eyebrow.

"Which part's causing the beef?" he asked

"The man you speak of," Shaquanda explained in her thick African accent, "You say he's both a spider and a man?"

"No it's just 'Spiderman'. One word."

"What happened to him? Was it a curse?"

Xander shrugged and toyed with the stake in his right hand.

"Radioactive spider bite," He replied playfully, "or genetically engineered spider if you wanna go the Raimi route."

"But, if the spider was venomous shouldn't it have killed him?" She asked

"Hey, It was the sixty's nobody knew how these things worked. That's why they needed the guidance to Stan Lee to brighten their path."

Shaquanda's face crinkled in confusion. The pair rounded the corner where they'd parked their jeep then stopped suddenly. Standing next the jeep were two men, dressed in military uniform, one tall and stern the other wore a gentler expression which didn't make him any less intimidating. They ducked back behind the wall Xander studying the pair closely. It was clear to both of them who these people were. Xander, like the other scoobies, knew Willow's spell would change the world this was particularly true for the Dark Continent. With a number of young women in remote villages suddenly developing supernatural abilities the unstable political environment exploded like a power keg. Several militant groups organized raiding parties kidnapping and brainwashing these new slayers into helping their individual causes. Most of Xander's first weeks in Africa involved coordinating Council strike teams to rescue those women.

"Militia," Shaquanda stated, "What are they doing in this town?"

"Maybe we should go ask them," Xander replied, "or you could hit them lots of times before they have to call backup."

"I like the second plan I say we follow it."

"Go to a flanking position I'll keep them distracted."

Swiftly Shaquanda disappeared into the darkness. Xander moved from his hiding place and approached the two gentlemen.

"Is there a problem officers?" Xander asked

The men looked to him but didn't reach for any weapon.

"Are you Xander Harris?" the kinder man asked

"Only on Tuesdays," Xander replied, "Fridays I'm usually a truck driver named Hank Binford. Speaking of names do you guy's have any because I'd love to hear them."

"My name is Tayib this is Chettiar," He replied raising his hand. Tattooed onto his palm was a Hindu symbol Xander didn't recognize, "We are guardians of Yogi Akshobhya he has asked for your presence."

"What's the problem? He tried to steal someone's pick-a-nic basket?"

This was met with confused silence which reminded him of the time he tried to explain Scooby Doo to Shaquanda.

"Oh come on," he continued, "Has nobody on this continent experienced the joy of Hanna Barbera?"

"You must come with us now." Chettiar replied

"Yeah, look, don't take this the wrong way but . . ."

From the darkness Shaquanda appeared. With a swift kick to the back of Chettiar's knees she forced him to the ground. He tried to reach for his firearm but the long hunting knife to his throat made him change his mind. Tayib looked stunned his eyes shifting from Shaquanda back to Xander who now trained a berretta on him.

". . . How about we hear some truth Booboo? Which group are you working for?" Xander asked

"None, we are guardians for the Yogi, we go where he sends us."

"Yogi . . . Axe-shoe-buying"

"Akshobhya yes."

Out of the corner of his eye Xander notice Shaquana's shocked expression.

"You heard of something like this Shay?" He asked

"Yes, Yogi Akshobhya is a holy man, many from my village have gone to seek his wisdom," Shaquanda replied, "to be called by him is considered a great honor."

Xander still wasn't convinced.

"Show her your hand tattoo." He ordered Tayib

Tayib complied raising his palm for Shaquanda to study. As soon as she saw it she removed the blade from Chettiar's throat and stepped back humbled. Xander followed suite putting his own weapon away.

"Okay, you guys seem to be on the level for now, so why does his Yoginess want to see me?" Xander asked

"He has a message from a young woman," Tayib explained, "A rather insistent young woman who seems desperate to make contact from the beyond."

Xander raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna need to help me out here slim."

From the top of his suit pocket he pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Akshobhya instruction was to read this when you were found," he said flattening the note, "_Xander, get your girly-man butt to the yogi now! There's something you need to know. This shouldn't take long so we will be able to have sexual intercourse a number of times afterwards; actually, I'm not sure our astral bodies are capable of interlocking so we need to make some attempts first. If we can't do that you could try finding my actual body to have sex with but after many years decomposing in a giant hole the experience might not be the same and there'd be some unpleasant stickiness to deal with but if you're into that sort of thing now it shouldn't _. . . Well, it goes on from there but I feel this is more for private reading."

Xander felt a smirk cross his face as Tayib handed Xander the note.

"Anya. Where do we need to go?" he asked

_**The Temple of Yogi Akshobhya, Chad Africa – 1 Hour Later**_

_We followed Tayib and Chettiar deep into the heart of the desert. While we made the Trip Shay explained the whole Yogi Phenomenon to me. Turns out Yogi Akshobhya was a nomad who started out from India and had spent his time wandering the world seeking enlightenment. While traveling through the African Desert he sensed a weird energy coming from the earth which turned out to be a mystical hotspot, kinda like a hell mouth but with less evil attached, Akshobhya settled into this spot and began to meditate where he tapped into the afterlife . . ._

Xander's jeep pulled up in front of a modest looking building. Xander felt a little under whelmed at it's sight the building's stale grey concrete walls and faded patio making it look more like an oversized gas station then the source of wisdom. Tayib and Chettiar climbed out of their car and gestured for Xander to do the same.

"Stay here and keep an eye out for me will you?" He ordered Shaquanda as he climbed out of the Jeep.

Shaquanda nodded and Xander exited taking up position next to the men as the three of them entered the building. Inside looked stranger then the outside did. The building had no floor and the dull grey walls seemed to be held in place by support beams that jutted out at forty-five degree angels from the walls surface. In each corner stood men dressed in the same military uniform as Chettiar and Tayib each holding a withered looking machine gun. In the center of the room was Yogi Akshobhya. He looked about a hundred his wrinkled skin hanging off his emaciated form. The light wind from outside tussled his wiry grey beard as his small, deep set, eyes stared off unfocused. Tayib knelt down next to the Yogi and whispered something Xander couldn't hear. The Yogi responded his voice so low it didn't register. Tayib looked back to Xander

"He is ready for you?" Tayib replied

"Okay, so, what do I do?" Xander asked

"Just sit before him."

Confused Xander took a seated position across from the Yogi. Akshobhya's eyes focused on Xander and he placed his trembling fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes. Suddenly everything screeched around him. Xander winced in pain as light and sound bombarded him in waves. After a minute or so the light show stopped and everything went silent. Unsure Xander slowly opened his eyes and nearly tumbled back of the seat he was suddenly sitting in. He got to his feet and drunk in the sight of the Magic Box, Pre Evil Willow renovation. It was just like he remembered it. The magical supplies near the front door, Giles' book collection stacked neatly around the space, the old fashion Cash Register, the other man in Anya's life he had to compete against for her attention. Every was where it was and then he saw the final piece.

"Ahn" Xander struggled barely able to form the words

At the top of the small staircase stood Anya, his red-haired beauty, smiling at him with his favorite smile. Anya seemed nervous clutching a copy of 'The Prince and the Pauper' tightly within her arms as she slowly made her way towards him. In a single loving gesture she punched him in the shoulder

"You took your sweet time getting here!" She snapped

"Sorry," Xander replied, "The bizarro desert trek was a little hard to navigate."

"So you should be," Anya continued, "It's not easy getting time with this guy you know I had to drop-kick a nun out of the way to get it! Now because of your lateness there's no time for sex at all!"

"Again, sorry . . . You said something about a message?" he asked the mood completely shattered

"Oh, that," Anya replied as she sat down at the table Xander joining her. Her attitude softened, taking on the caring demeanor he loved, "I came here to tell you . . . Be Happy"

Xander nodded.

"Good Advice," he paused waiting for the sage wisdom to continue. It didn't. Anya had moved on plucking a stray piece of fluff from her sweater before dusting off the table's surface. Xander looked at her curiously, "So that's it? That's all you wanted to tell me?"

Anya looked back to Xander startled by his presence.

"You're still here, why are you still here?" She asked

Xander shot her a pained look

"What do you mean why am I still here? It's your message I'm just the message-ee."

Anya's focused her annoyance to the roof. She sighed in frustration

"Alright, Fine, I tell him," She snapped looking back to Xander, "The powerscan be so bitchy sometimes."

"The powers? As in 'that be'?" Xander asked

"Who else would I be talking about?" she replied half heartedly, "Anyway _. . ._ this thing your doing. You don't wanna do it anymore so . . . stop it."

"Okay, get right on that . . . and by this you mean what?"

"This watcher thing, you're not good at it anyways, I mean you're never really been a night person, you're British accent is passable at best, you keep making a face every time you try and read Latin and you're attractive bumpy man parts are not gonna be as attractive when they're all wormy and decomposed. You gotta find your own piece of heaven bucko . . ."

_. . . The confusing conversation with my dead ex-fiancé was only stage one of the worst day's of my life. Outside the temple Shaquanda was about to face something neither of us expected . . ._

Shaquanda kept her Vidal. Leaning against the jeep she studied the movements of all the guards who entered and exited the building. A few feet away the sand billowed upwards in short jets as a small demon pack burrowed their way towards her. The jets stopped just near the rear tire and something emerged. The demons were small their body's shaped like an enlarged grass hopper with elongated arms for burrowing. One of the four leaped onto the jeeps roof as the others took different paths around the car. It stalked quietly the demons footsteps making a light rapping sound as it snuck up behind her. Inches from the back of her head the demon dropped low ready to pounce.

Shaquanda flashed into action drawing her hunting knife and burring it into the demons shell in one swift motion. The other three were on her before she had time to knock them away. They latched into her flesh with their pincers sending bolts of pain through her body. Shaquanda screamed and clawed at the demons trying to rip them from her body yanking the knife out of the roof. Shaquanda stab the others repeatedly but they still wouldn't release their grip. Suddenly Shaquanda began to feel light headed her movements began to slowing as the poison beginning to take effect. After a moment or two she collapsed to the ground and began to foam at the mouth. The demons released their grip and dropped to the ground dead leaving the slayer alone her life slipped away rapidly.


	23. What happened in Africa Pt 2

_. . . Now Anya's never been the clearest person to talk to at the best of time. As it turns out, speaking post mortem hasn't helped her social skills. At the time, what she passed off as a message just seemed like a lot of confused thoughts thrown together. The only thing that was coming through clear was that she was worried . . ._

. . . Anya's focused her annoyance to the roof. She sighed in frustration

"Alright, Fine, I tell him," She snapped looking back to Xander, "The powers can be so bitchy sometimes."

"The powers? As in 'that be'?" Xander asked

"Who else would I be talking about?" she replied half heartedly, "Anyway . . . this thing your doing. You don't wanna do it anymore so . . . stop it."

"Okay, get right on that . . . and by this you mean what?"

"This watcher thing, you're not good at it anyways, I mean you're never really been a night person, you're British accent is passable at best, you keep making a face every time you try and read Latin and you're attractive bumpy man parts are not gonna be as attractive when they're all wormy and decomposed. You gotta find your own piece of heaven bucko."

"My own what?" he asked

"You know, you're happy place ," Anya continued, "'Cause things are gonna start moving way to fast honey don't get caught up in the rush, I mean, if you're willing to bear the mark of Descent."

Xander stared at her trying to decipher the murkiness of her thoughts.

"Have you been getting into the cough syrup since you went to heaven?"

"I'm serious Xander!" she scolded folding her arms

"No offence Ahn but you just pulled me half-way across a desert to turn into a self-help book," Xander remarked. Tension colored Anya's face and she averted her eyes. Worried Xander shifted his chair closer and placed his hands on hers, "what's going on? Why did you wanna talk?"

Anya pulled her hands from his. She rose from her chair and began doing busy work around the store

"Nothing, No problem here, Trouble free Anya that's what they call me around these parts." She chirped dusting down the counter tops. Xander followed her trying to meet her gaze. Growing wary of her jittery motions he took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him

"You didn't raise the red flag just to tell me everything's all Okey-day" he said

"There's no problem Xander. You are going to be just fine. You grow old, marry, Your stomach is going to bloat from excess weight and your not going to do anything stupid that'll endanger your life no matter how scared the powers that be are right this moment . . ."

A Claxon sounded inside Xander's mind. What would it take to make the powers that be nervous? Under his gentle grip he could feel Anya trembling. He lowered himself to meet her eye line

"Ahn, what's happening, I think its share time now don't you?"

One look into Xander's eyes and her resolve broke. Tears pooled under each eye. Xander, alarmed by the display, tried to pull her in closer but she pushed away moving to the other end of the store with purpose. This time Xander didn't follow. After a moment of quiet sobbing she turned to face him

"Why do they think you need to do something stupid?" She snapped at him Xander almost sensing the accusation, "It's not like your all super muscles or magically charged, I mean, why couldn't they get a slayer it's not like there's a shortage anymore! They could make it a lottery or one of those quiz shows where people answer questions for money or overpriced merchandise they don't need . . ."

"Something Stupid?" Xander inquired still keeping his distance "What do they want me to do?"

". . . I told them you're not good in a crisis. You get all clammy, shaky, and when there is a monster you scream like a six year old girl. That's why I suggested Buffy since I figure she's going die a lonely, bitter, spinster anyway so it wouldn't be much of a . . ."

Xander strode over to her quickly and wrapped her up in a firm hug. She closed her eyes and for the moment nothing existed but them. Xander felt Anya's tension ease as she sagged hopelessly against his body the weight of the world pressing on her. They parted Anya leaving her hands on his waist her eyes misting over with tears. Xander smiled at her and brushed a stray hair behind her ear

"Anya, please, just tell me." He said softly. Anya tightened her lips and she nodded

"They say they end is starting," she explained, "it begins with your girl and it's going to end with your girl."

Xander raised a curious eyebrow.

"The end of what? Are we talking apocalypse here?" he asked, "is something going to happen to Shaquanda?"

The tears began to flow again. Anya stroked his cheek

"Everything that's coming. It's not your fault you can't hold onto guilt it's only going to make it worse when . . ."

The screeching sound returned. Xander's eyes snapped open to the sensation of being shaken violently. He squinted up to Tayib rousing him form his vision. Yogi Akshobhya lowered his hand as he returned to his distance gazing.

"Hey," Xander snapped, "I was in the middle of something here!"

"You must come quickly!" Tayib exclaimed

"Why?" Xander asked

"It is your slayer"

The panicked look in Tayib eyes made Xander panic. That's all the reason he needed. Not bothering to thank the Yogi Xander scrambled to his feet and bolted for the door. He recoiled in horror at the scene that met him when he reached the outside. Surrounded by Guardians Shaquanda lay flat on her back, convulsing violently, as foam spilled from her mouth.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded

Tayib collected one of the dead demons and handed it to Xander

"Tho-tarl Demons, very venomous," He explained, "common in this part of the desert. They burrow under the surface of the sand and attack travels like trap door spiders. We have charms in place to repel them. Strange how these three were completely unaffected."

Xander had stopped listening after the word venomous. From the jeep he pulled out his satellite phone and was barking orders for a Medivac from the council's African branch. He knelt down and cradled Shaquanda unable to turn away from the sheer panic that read in her eyes. as he watched her Anya's final words drifted back through his mind

_. . . it begins with your girl and it's going to end with your girl . . ._

_**Woods**_, _**Cleveland Ohio – Now**_

" How . . . How long did it take for her to, you know, die?" Willow struggled her body rigid from shock

"Three months too long," Xander replied

"Couldn't the council doctors do anything?"

"They tried and failed. This poison was like a beast of it's own batting out everything the doctors threw at it both medical and mystical. Do you know what it's like to sit at someone's bed side and watched them writhe in pain as their insides liquefied knowing there is nothing you can do about it?"

"No," she said her voice barely above a whisper. She looked over to Xander, "Why didn't you call us?"

She knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. Xander shot her a furious glare that sent a chill down her spinal column.

"Tell me that was you trying to be funny Will!" He snapped vindictively

"I'm sorry," she replied sharply and edged away, "so, ah, the aegis kicked in close after that huh?"

"I guessed I was placed on the mystical do not call list as soon as the 'I quit' letter hit their desk," Xander sighed returning his gaze back to the dirt, "Believe me, I tried every number I knew. I either got the busy signal or the 'this number is not in service' lady. Shaquanda died soon after and that's when I stopped trying. I made my way back state side to tried and move on with my life. Then . . . Helain and some of the pieces began to fall into place."

Willow studied Xander the pain raiding of him like he was radioactive. Taking a chance she moved closer and lightly touched his hand.

"We never even saw that report. All we heard from Africa was you had some kind of angry fit with Shaquanda and quit. We tried calling you and . . . Well you can guess what happed there. If we knew for a second you're in trouble you know Buffy and I would've dropped everything to go help." Willow replied sympathetically

Xander looked to her and Willow saw the hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know." He replied

Just then the mood was shattered by the ringing of Xander's Cell. Taking a calming breath he pulled it from his pocket and answered. The chaos that erupted from the other end of the line made Xander sit bolt up right as Gunn and Andrew spoke over each other in hurried voices

"This is bad," Andrew whine, "This is really, really bad."

"Would you shut the hell up and get back to your side!" Gunn yelled

"Guys?" Xander asked, "Something up?"

"Depends on your definition," Gun replied tensely, "if 'up' means a dozen Council vans heading your way then, yeah, something's up"

Willow noticed Xander's panicked looked and shuffled in closer to hear the conversation.

"Are you sure they were council?" Xander asked

"Unless there's a really paranoid funeral near by," Gunn explained, "lucky you stole this or me and the boy wonder here would be bullet fodder by now. I think it's time we check out of the hotel don't you?"

"Same here. Get back as quick as you can without looking too suspicious. We'll load up and head out as soon as you do"

"Ten four." Gunn replied and hung up

Xander looked over to Willow a suspicious look in his eye.

"Will?" he asked

"It wasn't us" Willow replied sharply

"Do you think Buffy might've?"

"Heck no. After Helain vanished that's when the question marks started flying. We told Cleveland that we had some research we needed done and we would be back later. there weren't any teams ordered out"

"Unless they guess you know. Either way I think we need to beam back to the safe house quickly."

The both of them got to their feet and Willow began to concentrate and with a bright flash of light they both vanished. That's when their problems began. It'd been a while since Xander Had been teleported anywhere but it's an experience you don't forget in a hurry. This teleport however felt wrong in many different ways. Firstly there was the pain then the pulling sensation like he'd been hooked by a fishing line and was quickly being reeled into shore. Finally there was the shooting sensation in his shoulder as he collided with solid rock upon arriving at his destination. Xander breathed heavily and cradled his injured shoulder

"Will when I said quickly," He snapped as his vision came back into focus, "I didn't mean you should . . ."

He froze the earthy brown rock of the pit came into sharp view. Awkwardly he got to his feet examining each of the cages before his eyes finally came to rest on Helain tied to the metal post in the center of the room. Xander turned to ask Willow what had happened and quickly discovered she wasn't with him. That's when he felt a presence approach. Xander looked to his side and came face to face with a smug looking Caleb

"Well now," the Priest said leaning casually against the cage that held Guinn and Lance, "'ain't this the darnest thing?"

"What . . . how'd . . . Where'd. . ." Xander stammered as he tried to steady himself, "you're . . . The First."

"All valid questions" Caleb replied, "And, yes, I am."

"What did you Willow?" Xander demanded

The First, in Caleb form, moved off the cage and slowly approached him

"We had to file her some were separate for a while," it explained, "No easy feat considering we had to intercept and separate a teleport in progress."

Xander found his confidence and took the front foot.

"Where did you put her!?" he demanded

The First's lips curved up into a sly smile as he cocked his head playfully to the side

"the same place I put all my troublemakers"

Willow winced in pain as she collided with the hard metal wall. She opened her eyes and found out how useless an activity that was. From what light there was she could just make out the large rivets of a heavy iron door that had been engraved with many runes and symbols. Willow shook her head to clear her thought as she tried to figure out what happened. The teleport seemed normal at first then, all of a sudden, she'd felt a third presence with them and then Xander was ripped away from her. This troubled her. It was nearly impossible to snag a teleport mid jump. it had to have been someone of incredible power.

First things first she needed to get out of this room. closing her eyes willow concentrated and attempted to teleport again. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes tighter and made a second attempted which ended in the same result. Willow huffed in frustration and got to her feet. Taking three deep breaths she focused on her destination and put everything she had into but to no avail.

"It is no use." A voice said from the darkness

Willow swing around in surprise. She hadn't sensed a separated presence, then again, she hadn't been able to sense anything since she was forced in to that room. from the shadows a woman leaned forward. She had a serious face and solid blue eyes that matched the blue streaks that lined her hair and forehead. From what Willow could see she was dressed in what looked like a red armored body suit.

"I'm getting that sense," Willow replied anxiously, "Who are you?"

"Illyria" the woman replied in a monotone

Willow studied her cautiously.

"Okay, Illyria, do you know where I've come to now?"

She leveled Willow with a scrutinizing her head tilting in sharp movements.

"Purgatory." She replied


	24. you’ve just been elevated to hostage

_**Safe house, Cleveland Ohio**_

Buffy read and absorbed

She followed the paper trail of orders that lay spread across the table following the progression of her army as they kept an unhealthy distance from each other their communication lines jarred and filtered through several Council locations around the world. Across from her Angel, flanked by Abigail, leaned patiently against the back of the sofa and waited patiently for her to finish. A crestfallen look washed over her face as Buffy placed down the folder in her hand.

"I didn't . . ." She attempted her words catching in her throat, "how . . . we had everything covered."

"Apparently not covered enough" Abigail replied

"When did they get in?"

"From what we can tell," Angel offered trying to keep his tone professional sounding, "Some time after the original Council's destruction. They used the void in power to burrow in deep and when your hellmouth fell they let you cover the surface."

Buffy dropped her head into her hands her eyes rescanning the council report on 'Donaldson, Helain' as she fought the bile from rising.

"Don't beat yourself up over this," Angel reassured her, "they're masters of hiding, I know how they work, they could've been reciting hamlet in front of you and you still couldn't tell."

"That's no excuse. I should've picked this. The mystery money alone . . ."

"You seriously didn't question the money?" Abigail asked

Buffy looked up to her.

"Giles explained about the stocks and the blue chips and everything," She recounted partly to Abigail but mostly to herself, "okay, I never actually saw the big bucks, we had . . . Oh god."

"What?" Angel asked

Buffy leaned against the back of her chair her distant look a mask of horrified realization.

"We have guys in the council to do the number crunching," She retorted

A loud screeching sound resonated from entrance. All eyes turned as Spike entered dragging the two heavily beaten strike team members by their flak jackets. He tossed them to the ground and dusted off his hands.

"Well, they're useless," He stated," I'd . . ."

That's when he noticed the extra member sitting at the table. Spike eyed Buffy his brain refusing to accept the image his eyes were sending it. Across from him Buffy wore a similar shocked look which she shared between both vampires. Spike looked over to Angel with an irritated look

"I though we shared things like this now," he snapped, "Isn't that part of Xander's girl power, group hug, mission statement?"

"She just got here we were bringing her up to speed." Angel replied sharply

"What the hell's going on with them?" Abigail asked

"They're not talking," Spike explained, "Somebody's put a gag on them."

"How do you know that?"

From his pocket Spike pulled out a torn section of drop sheet and placed it on the table. He un-wrapped it and the three of them recoiled at the two lumps of pink flesh that drooped in the center.

"I think it's when both their tongues fell out gave me my first clue," Spike replied, "Somebody doesn't want them too chatty."

"That be some bad Juju, upper level bad Juju." Abigail commented

"Is there something you can do about that?" Angel asked her

Abigail shot him an alarmed look

"Are you serious? Do you know what has to be done for this type of silencing ritual?"

Suddenly a loud crashing sound from outside snagged their attention. Worried the quartet moved over to the widow that looked out over the airfield. The twelve black council vans sat in a disorganized semi circle hundreds of young women climbing out their rear. From the lead van Faith and Kennedy climbed out each of them readied a crossbow.

"Um . . . please tell me there here to congratulate us on a job well done." Abigail commented

"Are we ever that lucky?" Angel asked

Spike rounded on Abigail

"How the bloody hell did they find us?" He exclaimed, "I thought you're little Wiccan charm act was supposed to stop that!"

Abigail ran the ritual through her mind. In her opinion it was flawless, she followed the spell to the letter, there's no way they should've . . . Abigail narrowed her eyes and turned to face Buffy.

"Why don't you ask the Head Slayer this is her plan." she growled

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked

"You punch through the masking shield," Abigail explained, "That would've lit us up like a bonfire. Easy signal for your backup dancers follow!"

"Hey, don't look at me," Buffy replied defensively, "I didn't order this."

"Right, so they just happened to be cruising by and saw the lights on?"

"Witchy-poo has a point" Spike said joining in on Abigail's contempt

"We'll deal with that later, right now we should think escape" Angel replied waving off the comment

Buffy studied the Slayers. Something wasn't right. There was way too many girls for a target this size; on top of that, the murderous look in Kennedy's eyes screamed trouble.

"I'll talk to them." She said in a matter-of-fact-tone

Buffy moved towards the exit with purpose. Abigail stepped into her path defiantly.

"That is so not happening" Abigail replied

"They're my troops I can call them off"

"In case you didn't pick up on the vibe you've just been elevated to hostage."

"One way or another I'm leaving this hanger." Buffy continued coldly

"Let her go." Angel said

Abigail leveled a fiery glare at Angel

"Are you high?" She retorted

"It's not going to change our situation Abby."

Abigail took in the whole situation then conceded. She stepped aside and Buffy worked her way out of the building. Buffy could feel the tension running through the army as soon as she hit the tarmac put up her guard as Faith and Kennedy approached. Buffy scowled at the both of them

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Food shopping," Faith replied, "heard this was the place to pick up free range chicken."

"Why are you here?" Kenney interrupted her voice so icy it sent shivers through the Slayer General

"Following up on some Intel" Buffy replied

"And?"

"And nothing, this place is a bust; if Xander was here he wasn't here for long," Buffy replied, "Send the girls home we need to re-think our search pattern."

Nobody moved. Slowly, Buffy cast her eyes around the serious faces. She returned her attention back to Faith and Kennedy

"Guy's, move the girls . . ."

The strike came without warning. Buffy, who half expected Faith to be the one who attack her, was caught completely off guard by Kennedy slamming the butt of her crossbow into her forehead. Angel, Spike and Abigail watched as Buffy stumbled backwards before crumpling to the ground.

"Get her into the van!" Faith ordered, "The rest of you, I want that building gutted!"

"See, this is why I don't like having you in charge." Spike snapped at Angel as the slayers descended on them

_**The Pit**_

" . . . There's a kinda synergy to this if you think about it."

The First, Who'd shifted to his more comfortable Buffy form, leaned causally against the cage holding the Donaldson's. Xander watched it the full force of his anger directed to the source of all evil.

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Xander snapped

"You and the firestarter over there," The First replied craning it's neck towards Helain, "I mean, after I had your first slayer killed, I didn't think we be right back here again. There's a poem in this somewhere or at least an HBO special."

"The Tho-tarl Demons." Xander growled, clouds darkened over him as he balled his hands up into fists.

The first mused at this display of rage and waved off the response

"Oh, don't get all bunched up about it," It replied, "It had nothing to do with you. I needed to see if she had the right stuff, FYI she didn't. This is a special time for me and I thought you'd like to see the show."

"Will it involve me tare you a new speaking hole? Because I have nothing but time" Xander growled

The First raised an eyebrow and smiled broadly. Slinked over to him and hovered it's hand over Xanders chest.

"With what? Hopes and dreams? Incorporeal Xander, you can't touch me, but, you wanna see something cool?" The First asked

The first moves blurred inconceivably Xander barley registered the punch before it hit. he flew the length of the room hitting the opposing his shoulder shattering like glass. Xander stared back in alarm cradling his injured shoulder.

"Yeah, that happened." It said

"You said you couldn't touch anything!" Helain screamed in shock

The First gazed lazily in her direction. In a flash of light it was next to her.

"Oh, right, I did didn't I," it mocked Helain shuddering as it ran a hand through her hair, "I never was one for rules. The mystical pick-me-up I get from this place doesn't hurt either."

Xander frowned and tried to figure it out. Then it hit him.

"The hellmouth," Xander replied in realization, "perfect."

"It a little more complex then that Xander, but, yeah, you're right."

Thought the maelstrom of pain he managed struggle to his feet.

"You're on a hellmouth before and you weren't all supercharged what's the deal here?"

The first leaned against Helain and shone him an affectionate smile.

"Let me answer your question with a question," The First asked, "What exactly is a hellmouth?"


	25. The path that had to come

_**Safe house, Cleveland Ohio**_

"What now fearless leader?"

The two vampires studied the slayer crowd, poised for the assault, as Buffy was dragged away. Angel ignored Spike's comment and turned to the witch

"Abby," Angel Started, "Can you think of . . ?"

Angel stopped. Next to him Abigail stood motionless, her eyes glazed over as she stared out blankly. Concerned his waved his hand in front of her eyes but got no response. Spike threw up his hands in frustration.

"Oh brilliant, now our big gun's gone and got her self all locked up," Spike snapped as he rounded on Angel, "I swear, If you get me killed again Angel you and I are gonna have it out!"

Angel stared at him strangely

"How is this fault Spike?"

Outside the loud roar of a van engine broke the tension. The vampires returned to the window just in time to see Buffy peeling out in one of the vans the slayers clambered desperately back to theirs in an attempt to follow. Suddenly Abigail snapped back to reality. Startled Angel opened his mouth to ask a question but she silenced him with a single hand gesture. She sprinted to the corner of the room and collected a small satchel and tossed it to Spike. Abigail locked arms with both of them and began to breathe deeply.

"Abb?" Angel finally managed

"Cross your fingers, I'm not sure how well this is gonna work," She explained a look of sadness touching her face, "And guy's . . . it's been fun . . ."

. . . Buffy lay flat on her back, pain throbbing from the crossbow butt she received a moment ago from Kennedy. What the hell just happened? Why did Kennedy attack her? From her sprawled position Buffy caught a glimpse of Kennedy's grief stricken face and worry began to wash over her. She was about to get back onto her feet when an overwhelming sensation flooded her mind

_Stay Down!_

Buffy flinched at the voice in her head causing her to collapse back to the ground. It took her a moment to recognizing the voice as Abigail's. Cautiously she craned her head up to the window where Abigail stood and stared at her a picture of concentration. Above her Faith stepped forward

"Get her into the van!" She ordered, "The rest of you, I want that building gutted!"

_Let them take you_

"Okay and why am I doing this?" Buffy asked in her mind

_Because._

Buffy grimaced at the lack of explanation as she felt the strong grip of the slayers lifting her.

"I'm gonna need a little bit more then 'because' here." She replied

_Well, let's think about this for a moment. What's big and heavy and can move really fast away from the angry mob?_

The vans. Buffy glanced over her shoulder to the dozen black vans that sat behind the wall of slayers. She looked back to the army

"What about the others?"

_Let's just say they're all mentally busy at the moment_

"I think you and I need to talk," She replied plotting out her next move, "right now, I'll get away from the Jonas brothers here and bring the van around; you guys need to be ready for . . ."

_No, no! _Abigail's voice snapped in her head, _don't come for us! head for the exit, I'm gonna try a stone skip!_

"You're gonna what a what?" Buffy asked

_Trust me_

"Trust you? You just accused me of setting the whole thing up!"

_Yeah, sorry 'bout that, It was . . . the path that had to come._

Buffy frowned. Something in Abigail's tone didn't sit right.

"Abby, what's . . ?"

_Not yet, get the van!_

Buffy was thrown roughly against the door the two slayers unlatching the back of the van. They tried to reach for her again. Ignoring the pain in her forehead the Buffy slammed her head against the first slayer followed quickly with an elbow to the second. The two slayers tried to regain their ground but they were no match for the years of experience Buffy had. Buffy dropped the two unconscious and quickly scurried into the driving seat. Taking a deep breath she turned the key. As she suspected the van's engine brought her attention she didn't need.

_Go! Now!_

Buffy threw the van into gear the rear tires throwing up soil as it screeched away from the hanger. In her rearview mirror Buffy watched as the other slayers moved to peruse her. A brilliant stream of light shone from the hanger window. Buffy didn't have much time to appreciate it as a second burst of light filled the van. It cleared revealing a dazed Spike and Angel sprawled awkwardly across each other. Abigail moved to the front and placing a hand on Buffy's head as a third flash of light engulfed the outside of the van as it vanished.

_**Highway, 2 mile from the safe house, Cleveland Ohio**_

Gunn floored it the van's engine straining against the effort. Xander's order was to get back and get everybody but that turned out to be easier said then done. The more he tried to over take the precession of vans heading towards the airstrip the more attention he brought to himself. In the end he had to reroute through some back streets just to make sure they weren't noticed. Next to him Andrew gripped the dashboard face white in panic.

"Make it go faster!" He yelled

Gunn glared at him

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that?" he snapped

"I don't know," Andrew retorted, "push buttons or something! Isn't that what you car guys do?"

"Dude, I am gonna throw you through the windshield if you don't shut . . ."

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash in front of them. Swearing loudly Gunn turned the wheel sharply narrowly missing the black van that appeared from inside it. He spun out and came to a rest on the side of the road. Shaken Gunn and Andrew climbed out and wandered over to the second van as Buffy parked it in front of them. Angel and Spike disembarked from the rear and met Gunn's surprised look.

"Do I wanna know how that happened?" Gunn asked

"Abby pulled off a double teleport," Angel replied, "Somebody's been holding back on us. Right Abby?"

Silence.

Angel turned back to where Abigail lay motionless in the van. Spike was the first next to her gently gathered her up into his arms and lifted her out onto the road side. Her now pale skin reflecting against the moonlight. Angel knelt down next to her and examined the damage. He didn't need to touch her to realize she wasn't breathing and there was no pulse. Despite all the evidence Angel took her by the shoulder.

"Abb?" he said frantically shaking her, "Abby! Abigail!"

"Oh god," Andrew whimpered, "She's . . ."

" . . . Dead" Spike replied

"No! She's not," Angel retorted "She's just . . . winded, two teleports has got to take it out of anybody, Gunn I need you here!"

Without hesitation Gunn sprinted next to Angel. He dropped down across from him as they began CPR. From the front of the van Buffy climbed awkwardly out. Her mind swimming she staggered over to the crowd using the van for support. She took a moment to collect herself before she spoke

"That's not going to work." Buffy said weakly

"You don't know that!" Angel snapped "She hasn't been out for . . ."

"She put everything into that last jump," Buffy explained, "This is what they needed from her."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike Demanded

"Abby knew this was going to happen," Buffy explained wincing against the torrent in her mind, "She had visions . . . Abby was an agent for the Powers That Be."


	26. In all her feisty, possessing, glory

_**The Pitt**_

"Huh"

The Firsts tone was light and playful. In Xander's experience that never went well. It'd just posed a question that, in all honesty, he'd wondered about for years when it suddenly stopped, mid-pace, eyes glazing over in a look of content.

"Well this is interesting" it said

"Everybody interesting or single minded delusion interesting?" Xander asked, "'Cause I'm trying to wean myself off crazy"

The First looked to Xander that rueful still splashed on its face. Its form began to distort dissolving into a pillar of light before a new form emerged. Xander's eyes bulged. He stumbled backwards against the hellmouth wall his already injured shoulder erupting in a new sea of pain. Xander screamed both in pain and in shock as he found himself standing across from Abigail

"Looks like you just lost a solder in this fight" The First reveled

"God," Xander replied weakly, "Abby"

The First smiled examining its shiny new form with delight. That look changed as Abigail's dead memories emerged. It looked to Xander genuinely surprise as she laughed low and strong.

"Oh. My. God. You sly little field mice" The First said its eyes looking skyward, "Somebody's not been playing fair."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xander demanded

The First looked back over to Xander and, in half a dozen strides, moved right in front of him. The First grabbed him by the chin forcing him to look into its eyes.

"She was for you," The First recalled, "An Acolyte gift from The Powers That Be . . . Now why is that?"

Xander struggled against The First but its new found physical grip was too strong. The First tilted Abigail's head searching her memories. Its smile began to falter. Deep in the recesses of Abigail it found a crack. The First followed it right up to the edge of the chasm of Abigail's missing memories.

"Smart girl," The First replied to it's self, "She's not all here."

_**Highway, Cleveland Ohio **_

_I'm not all here but most of me is . . . I don't know how much I can give you before my power kicks out so I'm throwing in as much as I can. See, I can't take it with me. If I go with what I know then it'll know it to. Yeah, cryptic as hell, I'm aware of that but I'm not sure which part of this speech will end up with The First Evil. You need to use it before the rise of Descent. I don't think need to tell you about the ticking clock because you've been feeling it. The best I can do is you need to hurry on this . . . _

Buffy gasped as the world came into sharp focus. She looked around the Dark interior of the council van that, despite being overwhelmed with the second presence, she managed to park across from the other van. Buffy gripped the sides of the driver's seat the unfamiliar memories invading every synapse in her brain. Clenching her teeth she drove back the thoughts and climbed awkwardly out. She staggered over to the crowd using the van for support her eyes instantly falling on the lifeless body of Abigail

"That's not going to work." Buffy said weakly

"You don't know that!" Angel snapped "She hasn't been out for . . ."

"She put everything into that last jump," Buffy explained, "This is what they needed from her."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike demanded

"Abby knew this was going to happen," Buffy explained wincing against the torrent in her mind, "She had visions . . . Abby was an agent for the Powers That Be."

Buffy felt the collective eyes on her. Gunn gave Angel a sideways glance.

"Did she make with the crazy talk before you found her?" he asked

Buffy winced against the torrent as she tried to sort through the information. She began to overbalance and Spike was next to her in a second gently aiding her to the ground next to Abigail's body. Angel studied her concerned

"Buffy? Are you alright?" he asked

Buffy looked down to Abigail affectionately stroking some hair out of the young girls face.

"Before the second leap Abby mind-melded with me," Buffy explained, "She gave me everything she could about her mission . . . I gotta tell you it's a little headachy"

There was a loud thud from behind her. She turned to see Spike pacing furiously the huge dent in the second van a sign of his frustration.

"What's the point in that!?" he yelled "She could've not teleported and told us this."

Buffy cocked him a sideways look

"And that would've been special knowledge to hold when you two were piles of dust." Buffy replied, "Three hundred slayers Spike"

Spike folded his arms glaring

"We would've found a way out!"

"This isn't helping," Angel interjected keeping his emotions about Abigail in check, "We need to focus. Let's get Abby into the van we need to head out before . . ."

"And do what? It's not like we have a stellar wining streak of late. Over the last few days we've lost our original slayer, two witches, and a Watcher" Spike yelled raising his hand, "A show of hands in favor of finding a nice hole to settle in and wait till this blows over."

"Oh it's blowing over alright, along with everyone in its path. Whatever this Descent is? It's attached to The First." Buffy replied

"Baseman?" Andrew commented nervously, "Please tell me we're talking about baseball here?"

Angel studied Buffy's expression closely. He could still see the head slayer but there was elements of Abigail littered across her face.

"It's not the time to be funny Andrew," Angel scolded

"Who's trying, I really want this to be baseball," Andrew replied, "'Cause if this is The First . . . You don't think it'll want me to stab anything this time do you?"

"Right through the windshield Andrew!" Gunn snapped looking back to the others, "So, we gotta name for the chaos, where to first?"

Buffy flipped through Abigail memories until she found what she was looking for. She grimaced

"Okay, not sure how this is in anyway helpful, but we need to find Purgatory." She replied

Spike rolled his eyes his patience grating

"Sure, Purgatory, why not? I know, let's just swing by hell see if they have a Thomas guide we can borrow." He barked

Buffy rounded on him.

"Hey, I just had someone download their brain into my skull so excuse me if I'm not all eloquent."

"We're wasting time," Spike spat venomously, "Unless you've all gone dim Faith, Kennedy and the Taranitino Orchestra will be by any minute. So unless we're all planning on being very dead what say we make with escaping?"

"She actually used that word?" Gunn asked

Spike threw up his hands in frustration as Buffy and Angel turned to Gunn. Andrew looked at him thoughtfully

"That's what she said, Purgatory. Why?" Buffy replied

"You're thinking about the hill?" Andrew prompted

"Sounds right to me." Gunn said

"What's 'the hill'?" Angel inquired

"It's a place the council built under ground a few miles out from Cleveland," Gunn explained, "Think of it like Alcatraz for the underworld. It's made for those demons who can't be hacked, slashed or spelled to death. They throw 'em into boxes charmed with old magicks and just leave them there. So why are we interested?"

"Well, according to Abby's internal Google, that's where we need to find The Old One, whatever that is, it has what we're lacking" Buffy explained

"Illyria."

The voice was Spikes. Up until this point he'd tuned out of the whole conversation instead using his time and enhances senses to watch the road for any sign of the van precession. Spike moved into view

"Are your seriously telling me she's known where Blue's been all this time and not bothered to share that?!" he snapped

"Did you ask?" Buffy inquired

"That's not the soddin' point! If this girl had 'ultimate knowledge'," he erupted using air quotes around ultimate knowledge, "Why wait until now?"

Buffy's face went blank for a moment. She got to her feet and shot the vampire a defiant gaze

"Because, Blondy, People weren't set up right!" Buffy snapped, "What, you usually go 'round sharing plans before everybody's at the party?"

Spike took a step back staring strangely as Buffy snapped back to reality. She stifled a grin.

"That was Abby, not me" Buffy explained

Spike eyed her cautiously keeping his guard up

"So Little Wicca Girl's actually in there."

"In all her feisty, possessing, glory," Buffy replied she turned to Gunn and Andrew, "You guy's know the way to this place."

"Sure I know where it is." Andrew replied

"Great, everybody back into the bus."

Spike, Gunn and Andrew moved to one of the vans. Buffy turned to leave but noticed Angel collecting Abigail's body. Buffy placed and arm on his shoulder

"Angel, we can't take it"

Angel recoiled in horror

"We're not going to leave her here" He protested

"I know how you feel . . ."

"She gave her life for the cause Buffy! We at least need to get her back to her family."

Again Buffy expression slackened as Abigail reemerged Angel sensing the change

"They already know." Abby replied

"All the more reason to take her . . . you."

Abigail smiled

"They'll find it where ever it's left," she explained, "Me and my coven are connected. When one of us dies the other acolytes feel it and they come for the body. It'll be fine, seriously"

Angel examined her resolve then, gently, he placed the body back onto the ground. Abby shone him one last smile before receding back inside of Buffy. Buffy frowned and shook her head

"Okay, that's gonna get old real quick." She mused as the two of them moved to the van

"You alright?" Angel asked

Buffy cringed

"Yes . . . No. Now she's showing me the dirty thoughts she had about you. God, this girl is evil," Buffy replied. She tilted her head at one of the mental images, "and creative. We never tired that position when we were together and I have no idea where she would get the lizard from."

Angel glanced at her worried

"I don't think I want to know." He replied as they climbed into the back of the van.


	27. What is Descent?

_**Purgatory, Cleveland**_

Gunn pulled up the van a few feet from the pathway. Inside the group stared, worried, at the high metallic wall that blocked the entrance to Purgatory. Scrawled across it's surface was a language none of them recognized.

"I gotta bad feeling about this."Andrew commented

Gunn turned and glared

"Is that right? What was it the high, razor wired wall or the no door that's making you uncomfortable?" Gunn snapped

"Anybody got any idea how to go through it?" Angel asked

Buffy winced a stabbing sensation piercing her head as another of Abigail's memories emerged. In her minds eye she watched as Abigail tossed a satchel to Spike before the three of them vanished in a ball of light. She turned to him

"Hey, you still got that bag Abby tossed you?" she asked

Spike pulled off the bag and handed it to her. Buffy unbuckled it and rummaged around inside. With Abigail's track record the group expected a miniature powerhouse ready to save the day but when Buffy pulled out a small rectangular piece of paper and haggard looking stick of charcoal they couldn't help but feel disappointed. Spike stared at it strangely

"Victory through correspondence," Spike quipped, "why didn't we think of that?"

Buffy shot him a sideways glare before she climbed out the back of the van. The others followed as Buffy approached the wall and carefully smoothed the paper against it's surface. She etched several runes across the paper arranging them in an I shape then placed her palm on it's surface. The group watched this in worried intrigue

"What are you doing?" Angel asked

Buffy opened her eyes.

"Picking the lock" She explained and turned the page 180 degrees clockwise.

She took a step away from the wall as it began to rumble. The script engraved on it's surface began to crawl and merge until it divided the wall into even quarters the center sections swinging inwards on unseen hinges. Pleased with the result Buffy hitched the satchel to her back they all entered and followed the path that lead to the facility that house the detention entrance.

Silvia Roth was bored. She had been this way ever since she and a dozen other slayers were assigned to guard the entrance to the Purgatory facility, not that she could actually call it guarding. The Dziganta tether spell placed on the front gate had stopped every unauthorized entry to date and, even if they managed to get in, that weird language they had engraved into the parameter walls binds all magic. This left her and her playing cards to their twenty-eighth game of solitaire.

Silvia huffed in frustration and was about to start round twenty nine when a rolling sound caught her attention. Silvia looked over to the other bored slayers who was just as confused as she was. Suddenly the entrance opened and a small, marble like, ball rolled in coming to rest in the center of the room. Silvia frowned and got to her feet and the others joined her. She collected the rune covered marbled and turned it over in her hand.

Outside they heard a loud clap and the ball began to glow. From their vantage point Buffy the others watched as vapors began to snake through the room striking each girl. They dropping one by one but it wasn't just them. Two girls, who were on their way back from a patrol dropped to the ground along with another who'd come to investigate the noise. Buffy moved from their hiding spot and ushered the others to follow

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked as they fell in step with her

"Abby called it a Chain Seclusion spell. It knocks out all people attached to this place." Buffy explained

"And by attached you mean?" Angel asked

"You know," Buffy replied, "The people who run it."

Andrew stared at the Head Slayer wary.

"Um . . . being head honcho, don't you technically run this place?" he asked

Buffy's eyes dropped as she thought back over everything since the fall of Sunnydale.

"Isn't that what you guy's been trying to tell me?" She replied somberly, "I've never been in charge of anything."

"Buffy . . ." Angel attempted supportively

Buffy brushed off the attempt

"That's of the past," Buffy resolved, "Come on we have half an hour before the staff come back from their nap break."

The elevator trip seemed to go on forever. When the door opened the group was confronted by rows and rows of iron cubes suspended in the air by heavy chains each of them covered in the strange language that was engraved on the entrance. As soon as they stepped out their ears were bombarded by the shrieks and howls of the caged demons. Without missing a beat Buffy delved into Abigail's bag of tricks producing a simple red crystal which she rolled between her palms muttering under breath.

She rested the crystal on her right palm and pointed it towards the cages. The crystal began to vibrated it's tip swinging from left to right in a frantic fashion. After a few moments of this dance it pointed to their east. Buffy did the same

"This way." She ordered and paced away quickly

"Is anybody else creeped out by Super Magic Buffy?" Andrew asked as they followed

"You know I hate to agree with the midget wonder," Spike continued, "But how do you know this is where her cage is?"

"This crystal's from Illyria's sarcophagus," Buffy explained, "it's tuned to her specific energy"

Angel recoiled at the news

"How, the sarcophagus went down . . ." he asked

"The Acolytes pulled it out before the building went nova."

Gunn and Angel shared a look of concern. Who were these Acolytes? They claim to be attached to the Powers but if they had the ability to not only invade Wolfram and Hart but steal from them are they a group to be feared? The path Buffy's crystal followed seemed to wind off in every direction. After ten minutes of navigating the crystal brought them to a single corridor that led to a solitary cube. Like before Buffy pulled out the paper and the charcoal the entire front of the cube swinging forward on command. The group held their breath as they saw the shadow moving in the darkness

"Who approaches?" Illyria demanded from the darkness

"It's us Illyria" Angel replied

From the darkness Illyria emerged her blue tinted hair hung disheveled around her shoulders her unnaturally blue eyes bloodshot and wary. She tilted her head analyzing each of them with indifferent attitude.

"You took too long to do this" she replied coldly

"Nice to see you as well blue." Spike commented

"Spike? Angel?"

The question didn't come from Illyria but from the person who stood behind her. Illyria took a step to the side as an exhausted looking Willow stepped down onto the walkway.

"Will?" Buffy exclaimed in surprise

"Hey Buff" Willow replied panting her mystical attempts at freedom tiring her

"How the heck did you end up in there?"

"Long story," Willow replied, "And by that I mean I have no idea. Do you guy's have Xander?"

Confused nervous faces.

"We haven't seen Xander since you left to talk to him," Angel explained, "what happened to you two?"

Willow frowned in concerned

"Something barged into our teleport. They threw me in here and pulled Xander someplace else," She studied the people in front of her, "Hey, I thought this was a magic dead zone, how did you get us out?"

"This one holds the soul of an Acolyte" Illyria stated flatly

For the duration of their conversation Illyria had her attention on Buffy and the unnatural power she radiated. Willow followed Illyria's gaze. Buffy checked her watch. Time was slipping away from them

"The condensed version," Buffy replied, "Abby died, she possessed me, now I can do magic."

"Within these walls?" Illyria asked

"Uh huh"

"Impossible," Illyria explained as she ran a finger across the words scribed into the metal, "This is the language of the old ones. The strongest of the ancient magicks no power can penetrate that."

Buffy shrugged

"Well, Abby's did apparently; like you said, she was an Acolyte, if that makes any difference."

"Wait," Willow asked her voice raised, "Abby was an Acolyte of the Powers?"

"Um . . . yes." Buffy replied, "Why?"

"It is said that Acolyte magic is drawn directly from The Powers themselves," Illyria explained, "to have an Acolyte in your presence the situation must be dire."

Willow's eyes flushed with panic and she gestured wildly at Buffy

"And you made me teleport us through her shield," Willow yelled at her, "are you crazy? We could've been killed!"

"Hey, I didn't know she was until she jumped into my head" Buffy replied defensively

"Clocks ticking guys those guard are gonna get jumpy in about fifteen minutes" Gunn prompted

The group began their trek back to the elevator as they did so Buffy sidled next to Willow her look serious.

"Once we're clear of the magic suppression," Buffy said, "I'm gonna need your help Will. We need to find Xander."

"Can't you do it with Abby's Acolyte magic?" Willow asked

Buffy tilted her head.

"Abby doesn't think that's a good idea," She replied, "she doesn't want to tip off The First more then she already has."

Willow double-taked

"The First is the big bad?"

"Yup," Buffy replied, "and it has it's sticky incorporeal fingers inside this whole Descent thing. That's why we need to know where Xander is he's the key to this for some reason."

Buffy felt a strong hand take her by the shoulder and jerk her to a halt. Roughly, Illyria swung her around. The old one's indifferent expression twisted into a look of concern.

"The First Evil is attempting to release Descent?" Illyria asked

"That's the bulk of it." Buffy replied jarred by the sudden conversation

"And this you allowed?"

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as allowed . . ."

"Spike informed me that you were the guardian of the Northen Hellmouth, "Illyria continued, "It was your duty to see it never closed!"

Buffy and willow frowned at this comment unease leaking into their system

"Never . . . Closed?" Willow asked

"Yes that is why people such as yourself and placed near one," Illyria continued, "For if it were The First would have what it needed to release Descent from it's prison."

Almost in unison Buffy and Willow shared and anxious glance

"When you say 'never closed'," Buffy asked, "you don't mean like never, ever . . ."

Annoyed by the lowly slayer in front of her Illyria pushed her aside. She moved with purpose to the front of the group and block Angel's path startling him

"It must be stopped immediately!" She demanded "You must do this now!"

"Whoa, what did I miss?" Angel asked alarmed

"Locate the southern hellmouth! Follow the trail of the young souls it requires for sustenance that is where it's astral form will be holding them until the Ritual"

Everyone looked at each other perplexed by her request. Again Buffy felt the tickle in the back of her mind that was Abigail's presence

_Ask her_ Abigail's voice echoed

Buffy flinched at the presence then turned his attention to Illyria

"First things first," Buffy asked, "If we're going to stop it we need to know one thing. What is Descent?"

Illyria's head snapped back to her direction.

"Descent is the Alpha, it is the Demon Father," Illyria boomed at her, "It is the vestal for the soul that has plagued the dead!"

A hush fell over them their collective blood running cold. This couldn't be right none of what they read about The First even hinted at this but; then again, the first's existence predated the written word so it's not far from belief. Angel studied Illyria closely detecting the slightest hint of fear in her expression.

"So, what you're telling us" He remarked almost unwilling to say it out loud, "is that Descent is . . ."

". . . The physical form of The First Evil." Illyria concluded

_**The Pitt**_

"What's the matter?"

Helain strained against her shackles warm tears stinging her eyes at the demonic vision of Abigail that stood before her. She cringed as The First brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Something on my face?" The First asked

Helain clenched her teeth her face flushed in anger. Behind her Xander struggled forward

"Laney!" he called out confidently

Helain turned to him and Xander shook his head. The first looked between them and beamed as Helain calmed her assault

"So father like Xander" It mused

Xander responded with a silent glare trying to keep the trembling of his injured shoulder in check. The First laughed

"I'm beginning to like this form it brings the best out in people," it said patting Helain on the cheek, "So, Xand, thought more about my question?"

"I've tried, but I'm paralyzed with a heavy case of not caring" Xander replied

"Oh come on, history's important, especially if you're going to be killed by it," The First explained, "but if you're not willing to take the oral then I'm . . ."

Xander raised his good arm.

"Ah excuse me, before you get into your 'I'm evil, I'm evil, look at me I'm evil' speech can I ask you something?"

The first raised and eyebrow and gestured to responded.

"Why am I here?" He asked, "I get Helain's presence, you have a beef with the slayers it's only natural. Then there's Helain's Mom and brother, see slayer beef. The large crowd of children in the many cages around us, that makes a twisted kind of sense. But you know what doesn't? Me. I don't get why I'm here?"

"Because, Xander, I owed you" The First explained

The first beamed warm and welcoming smile. Xander wasn't how to react to that so he settled on his default confused expression.

"You wanna run that past me again?" he asked

"You were my big draw card," it cooed happily, "Honestly, by quitting the council without giving a reason, you stirred up more chaos then I could've with a hundred demons. All it took was one tiny aegis to keep that chaos alive and I could do whatever. So thanks for that."

"You know big piles of cash and a summer home in Tahiti says that just as well." Xander remarked

"Then I'd miss this touching moment" The first remarked as it lounged lazily against Helain, "but as fun as this personal reflecting is we're getting away from the original topic. Has anybody told you the story of the original demon?"

"Oh dear god, would you kill me already!" Xander snapped, "What's with the master class?"

"Trust me I think you'll find it illuminating . . ."


	28. In the beginning there was darkness

_**The Pit**_

"In the beginning there was darkness . . ."

The First's lean was casual. It draped itself against the hard rock wall, it's hands in it's pockets, as it starred whimsically up at the concrete clinging. Next to it Xander grimaced in pain his shattered shoulder slowly eroding every once of self control. The First turned to him and smiled

" . . . Then came the demon father," It continued, "the one who breached the walls of hell to craft a world where the demon walked as gods. From all circles they came to hunt, feed and rule over the creatures that inhabited the lands. Then from the cess pools came a new life in the form of man . . ."

"Are their going to be bathroom brakes on this ego trip?" Xander asked

The First tilted its head playfully

"I thought you wanted to know what a hellmouth was." The First asked

Xander tilted his head curiously.

"Yeah, but, does it have to be an Orson Wells classic?" Xander asked, "I mean, I'm trying to be all focus guy here, but it's hard when I half expect a flashback narrated by James Earl Jones."

The First narrowed its eyes

"You know I can turn you into foot powder with my pinky don't you?"

Xander shrugged

"Go ahead. I don't know why I'm still standing here anyway."

This caused The First to laugh. Hearing Abigails voice coming from the source of all evil sent a chill down his spine but he managed to keep his expression even. Affectionately The First placed a hand on his cheek.

"Aw, sweetie, you haven't pieced it together yet?" It replied.

The First gestured Helain with her head. Xander followed her gaze and met the eyes of his terrified slayer. His mind drifted to when he'd just arrived and one of the first sentences it said to him.

_I mean, after I had your first slayer killed, I didn't think we be right back here again_

Xander stiffened the remaining colour dropping from his already pasty skin. The deep chasm of hellfire erupting from his glare almost overpowering. Xander snapped his head back. With all sense of self preservation gone Xander hauled himself to his full height and charged. This attacked lasted the better part of four seconds as The First dropped him to the ground with it's vice like grip on his broken shoulder. Xander let out an echoing howl of pain as his clavicle splintered loudly. The First dropped down to Xander's eye-line

"It's okay," it offered sympathetically, "I'm not offended, really, I get that with you. You're possessive about you're women folk and their safety, noble, in a lunk-headded get your self incredibly dead kinda way."

Xander hellfire gaze returned as he clutched his useless shoulder. The First sat next to him cross-legged and patted Xander reassuringly.

"I'll make you a deal, you listen to the rest of my story and I won't make you watch nearly as long when I torture and kill Helain, sound cool?" The First replied not waiting for an answer, "Super, so as I was explaining the humans began to emerge as a dominant species, something the demons took notice of. So they began their dominance over them. Demanding worship and tribute, forcing them to fight each other in their names. But, over time, the humans began to grow in intelligence and cunning. As their numbers swelled the Old Ones slowly began to lose their grip over them. Seeing them as more trouble then their worth the Demon Father ordered human kind expunged from the land."

"I'm gonna take a wild stab here and say that didn't pan out the way it wanted it to." Xander struggled

The First sighed and stared off into the distance.

"The power that be," The First cringed, "For some ungodly reason they took a shining to the humans. From the masses they chose champions who rallied against the Old Ones. The Humans gained ground as they mastered the magicks of their former enslavers. Many of the Old Ones were caught and forced into sarcophagi that were placed into 'The Deeper Well'. Those who weren't, forged portals and escaped back to their individual hells. But, here's the kink, the demons didn't have the time to follow ritual to the letter which left the portals open just enough for energy to flow out of the mouths. I think you see where I'm going with this."

"So, to paraphrase," Xander replied, "Hellmouths are actually demon exit ramps?"

"Exactly."

Xander furrowed his eyebrows as he tossed this around inside his head. He studied The First with renewed interest. All the loud-mouthing and bragging was pointing in one direction, these were stall tactics, the question was what was it waiting for? He decided not to dwell on this point for too long. If The First was in the mood for Hellmouth confessions who was he to stop it? With considerable effort Xander pulled himself into a sitting position and rested his head against the wall. He managed a smile

"Huh," Xander remarked, "So all this time you, what, wanted to click your ruby slippers together and chant 'there no place like home?"

The First tussled Xander's hair.

"Look at you with your big boy thoughts. Isn't that adorable?" It cooed playfully, "You honestly think I want to go back down there when all the best pickin's are right outside?"

Xander started in confusion

"Then I retract my statement in favour of 'what the hell?'" He asked, "What was the point of the hoops you jumped us through?"

_**Purgatory, Cleveland**_

Reactions come in many forms.

From the deeply inspired to down right bone chilling every new experience comes coupled with the many and varied ways of expressing them. It's the chaotic nature of the human condition that makes it hard to predict how each individual person reacts to certain conditions. But it's from those times that humans have risen to greatness and many a rousing speech has been given from deepest of tragedies. For Buffy it was one of those moments and, being the gifted wordsmith she was, she decided her response should be that of simplicity over reverence.

"Oh fuck," Buffy exclaimed

"I second that." Angel commented

"You're telling us this thing is torso bound?"

"I am." Illyria replied in her level urgent tone

"But a metaphorical body right?" Willow asked, "Like, lots of books it's locked away in the back of its evil garage? You don't mean a real army, leggy, headdy kinda body?"

"Yes I do, it has been contained through the ages." Illyria explained

"Everything we've researched about The First. . ." Angel interjected

". . . Was most likely scribed by followers or witnesses after the fact."

"So the whole dead person ghost body thing, what's up with that?" Andrew asked

Illyria studied him evenly.

"It found a way out," She explained, "for the Demon Father all was capable and though its body was encased deep into the soil its power can never be weaned."

Buffy shook her head in confusion. She raised her palms to Illyira

"Wait, Wait, hold up exposition queen," Buffy exclaimed in frustration, "You're saying that this is the core of what's been happening? The hellmouth?"

"I am."

"Wolfram and Hart, The new council, Incriminating Xander, Helain's mysterious disappearance, all because of the hellmouth?" Buffy counted off her points on her fingers

"I know not of the details outside of the witch's description," Illyria replied, "But it is most likely."

"So how are all these things supposed to release the First Body?" Angel asked

"Helain."

The group went silent, not because of the name but because of who said it. All eyes turned to Gunn who looked deep in thought.

"And in which world does that make sense?" Buffy asked

"2005, One of our first weeks running Wolfram and Hart. A couple comes in with a young red head twelve year old called Helain. They claimed that she was bit by some kinda weird spider bug thing and that their doctor told them to come see us. Fred takes a look at the girl and it turns out it was a bite from a demon call a Tho-Tarl," Gunn responded then something occurs to him, "Thinking about it now it was our boy Nox who came up with the antidote for whatever the bite was doing to her."

"That doesn't mean she's apart of this."

"Maybe, but you can't tell me it's not a little on the freak side that we send her in to drop of a message only to have her Houdinied out of the building? I told you she wasn't safe to have around!" Gunn snapped

Angle pondered this. He turned back to Illyira.

"How could they use her to release the Demon Father?" he asked

"Actually, I have a better question."

For the period of this conversation Spike had be uncharacteristically silent as he studied Illyira. Ever since the trip over to the facility it'd bugged him how the Old One ended up trapped inside a place like this. As he listened to her explanation a few pieces of the puzzle locked into place and he didn't like what the picture was showing him. It tickled at something in the back of his mind something that he hadn't needed to think about until now. Spike pushed off the wall he was leaning against and moved in front of her.

"Riddle me this Blue how, exactly, did you get yourself caught?" he asked

Illyira head shot around to him with a curious tilt

"You know of this Spike," she explained, "The demon army we faced . . ."

"Oh, you mean the fake demon army that was used to catch us? Yeah, right trouble they were, still doesn't answer how you got yourself into that box. 'Cause I figured what with the demons backing off and your unmatched strength and co-ordination you could've easily skipped out on all that trapping."

"This is not where our focus should lie! If we are to escape before the guards . . ."

Spike folded his arms and tilted his head in smug curiosity

"Now, how did that go again? Once upon a time The Powers scolded all the bad little demons and trapped The First underground. So he made himself into a ghostie to spread the Halloween spirit to all the boys and girls? My advice is if you're planning on leading folks into a trap best not to dig too much into the detail especially since, to know half the stuff you spewed out, would've involved you not being trapped in one of those sarcophagus'."

"Spike, what the hell are you talking about?" Buffy asked

Spike never removed his gaze from Illyira. Subtly he shifted his posture into a combat ready stance. Illyira look nonplussed.

"You wanna tell them Blue or do you want me to do it?" Spike asked

Illyira answer was swift. In one fluid motion she wrenched a good portion of the handrail free tossing it at Spike striking him square in the forehead. He fell hard the others scrambling to defensive postures as the old one turned her attention to Buffy. Deflecting several of Buffy's strikes Illyria grips her tightly by the throat lifting her off the ground then slamming her head hard against the facility wall. Buffy went limp and Illyria tossed the slayer over her shoulder and was out the exit before any of them had a chance to stop her.


	29. There is no try

_**Purgatory, Cleveland**_

"Bloody hell"

The group froze in stunned silence their collective eyes scanning the field of dismembered bodies that greeted them at the entrance to the facility. Spike balanced unsteadily against Angel as Willow bent down to examine the carnage left Illyria.

"I thought you said she was a friendly old one?" She asked concerned

"She was," Gunn replied looking to Angel with uncertainty, "I mean, she didn't threaten to kill us as much by the end."

"So what now?" Andrew asked doing his best to stay clear from the blood pools

Spike hefted himself off Angel and moved over to the window so as to get a better view of outside.

"Well, why don't we go down the list? Firstly we have the hellmouth we need to find," Spike replied. He glanced over to Willow, "Anything you can offer Red?"

Willow got to her feet a nervous look in her eye

"Um . . . Not really." She replied

Spike furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Willow shrugged uneasily

"The thing is we know there's a hellmouth somewhere in Cleveland it's just been a little hard to find . . . And since it turns out we've been run by evil all this time that probably explains why."

Willow's voice trailed off as her shoes became the focus of her attention. Spike huffed in frustration rolling his eyes as he got back on point.

"Okay, no hellmouth," he continued, "How about Faith and the slayer army?"

"The girls who want to kill us?" Angel offered

"We can stop 'em, or at least hold them back long enough to find out why they want to do that?"

Angel folded his arms stoically.

"Hold them back? The same three hundred strong slayer force that knocked down their own general to get to us?" Angel asked with a stony expression, "and you think we can hold them back, how?"

"We've got Will"

Spike gestured over to Willow whose awkward expression deepened.

"Thanks for the pep talk but I don't I could hold back all of them, and the convincing Faith we're not evil part, don't know how well that's going to work surrounded by dead slayers." She remarked

Spike folded his arms and scowled angrily off into the distance.

"All right then, slayer army out, What about Buffy we should start looking for where Illyria's taking her."

"She's probably going to the hellmouth, you know, the one we can't find," Andrew replied his eyes not leaving the carnage, "and with her being all 'Illyria smash!' I don't think it's a hot idea to look."

Spike threw up his hands in defeat

"Great, so what this all boils down to is that we're completely bollocksed on three fronts!" he snapped

"Yeah, Kinda looks that way doesn't it?" Gunn replied

The group fell silent. Spike took a moment to run recent event through his mind. After assaults, kidnappings, mass murders and near deaths experiences there was only one path that made any kind of sense to follow. Setting his mind he turned and trudged for the exit something that got everybody's attention.

"Whoa, where the hell are you goin'?" Gunn asked

Spike turned back to them unapologetic.

"Look, let's face it; this whole rebelling against the source of all evil just isn't working out," he replied, "If you need me I'll be on the other end of many Jack Daniels."

"This isn't the time for joking Spike?" Angel berated

Spike shrugged

"Who the bloody hell's joking if the world's ending soon I'm planning on being blissfully drunk. If you blokes got half a sense between you you should think about doing the same."

With that Spike turned away sweeping them a dramatic wave goodbye. He made his way to the exit leaving Gunn, Angel, Andrew and Willow at a loss for words. The four of them moved over to the entrance and sat down onto the grass their back pressing into the dull grey walls. they looked up into the night sky in silence each of them deep in self reflection. Gunn looked over to the others

"You know, getting drunk, ain't a half bad idea." He said a light smile on his lips

"Do you think we can go someplace with food?" Willow asked

"Last time I was here I remember a nice looking bar near forth street." Angel commented

"Yeah and when was that?" Gunn asked

"About Nineteen Forty"

Gunn leaned forward and stared at Angel strangely

"I think the place has changed since then." He remarked

"Yeah, you're probably right, I'm sure there are other places we can . . ." Angel replied

"NO!"

Angel, Gunn and Willow jumped at the sudden exclamation. Startled all eyes turned to Andrew whose defiant look seemed oddly focused for him. Coldly he scowled at each of them individually.

"What is wrong with you guys!" he snapped, "People died tonight and you wanna go for steak?"

"What else is there to do? I mean, Spikes right, we've lost this one." Gunn remarked

"Who says we've lost? I mean, have we tried everything yet? Willow have you done everyway to find the Hellmouth?"

Willow frowned at him concerned.

"It's not an issue of how many," She explained sympathetically, "it's more the fact that it's being guarded by The First. You know he'll do that hoodoo he do so well to keep it hidden."

"So, we find another way?" Andrew barked at her his eyes ablaze

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a back door, a secret key, a cheat code, whatever it takes to bring The First down!"

Angel looked Andrew over his heightened sense assaulted by the smell of fear pouring off him. Gently he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Look, Andrew," Angel said trying to placate the angry young man, "we're not taking this decision lightly and it's not like we haven't been trying . . ."

Andrew rounded on him, nostrils flaring, his face pulled back into a wild scowl of pure fury. Despite his better judgment Angel found himself shrinking back from the sudden ferocity. Andrew stabbed a finger at him.

"There is no try!" He screamed at him, "There's either do or do not! I can't speak for you but I'm still on the side of do! We're gonna go back down to the van, we're gonna find the hellmouth, Then we're gonna figure a way to kick The First's skanky incorporeal ass back to incorporeal ass hell!"

"Andrew, we're all tired . . ." Gunn replied

Andrew shot him a glare

"Charles, either agree with me or I punch you in the face!" he snapped

Like Angel Gunn recoiled in shock. After a moment's pause he began to smile

"Hell, I can't beat an argument like that," He said almost excited, "Where do we start?"

Andrew leaned his head against the wall and mulled over the question. He snapped his fingers and looked at the others.

"The Cleveland branch," He said, "They gotta be tied into what's blocking Willow from finding the hellmouth. We go in and bust a few heads until they tell us where it is."

Before the others had time to respond Andrew was on his feet and sprinting for the exit. Nervously the other three followed suit. Willow, whose worried expression remained since Andrew started making demands, sidled next to Angel.

"Wait, so we're following Andrew's lead now?" She asked, "Are we thinking this is a good idea?"

"Right now I'm thinking it's an idea. It's not like anything can get worse at this point." Angel replied

The three of them reached the top of the hill only to find Andrew motionless. They were about to ask what the problem was but the sight of three hundred slayers standing about ten feet away with Faith manhandling Spike quickly answered that question for them. Annoyed Willow turned to Angel and folded her arms. He sighed

"Yeah, that was my fault."

_**The Pitt**_

Xander sat and watched.

That the best he could do right now. Between being surrounded by the council Strike team, The First new physical presence and his destroyed left shoulder there was little he could do to turn the tide in his favour. On top of that he still reeled at the bomb-shell dropped by The First not moments ago. A body, the first had a body which was buried right under their feet. Xander stomach turned at this news which was enhanced by the tsunami of pain that came from his shoulder. This left him completely ineffectual as he leaned against Guinn and Lance's cage and watched as The First preened Helain. Sufficed it to say the young slayer didn't take this too well.

"Come on, don't be difficult," The First chirped as it smoothed down Helain's hair, "You don't want me to tell your mommy we weren't a good little girl do you?"

Helain gritted her teeth angrily a look of hellfire on her face as she jerked against her restrains. The First rolled its eyes and placed its hand on it's hips in a patronizing gesture.

"Hey, I'm doing this for you! Stupid me for thinking a . . ."

The First looked her up and down appraisingly before approached her. Helain gasped and flinched in shock as the first slipped a finger behind the elastic of her underpants pulling it outwards so it could peek inside.

" . . . Natural Red-Head like you would want to look her best for the ritual."

"Hey!" Xander yelled from the sidelines, "Enough with the bad touching of my Slayer!"

The First looked to Xander raised a curious eyebrow as it cocked its head to the side.

"Or, what, you're gonna flail your dead arm at me?"

Xander launched to his feet angrily. From behind him he felt a gentle hand rest on his good shoulder. Xander turned his head to find Guinn's sympathetic expression urging him to calm down. The First smile and draped an arm around Helain's shoulder.

"Wow," It remarked, "for a second there I thought I was gonna get the wrath of a one eyed, one armed, crank, Xander, slayer-watcher."

Behind Xander Guinn shook her head. Xander soften his posture and returned to his watching forced to endure the sight of the first become too familiar with what little Helain was wearing. He slumped against the cage the feeling of defeat almost too much to bear.

"Getting yourself killed wouldn't serve any purpose." Guinn said softly as she rocked a sleeping Lance in her arms

Xander looked at her with a double shot of guilt. He dropped his head.

"Are you two alright?" he asked

"For the most part," Guinn replied, "How about yourself?"

Xander tried flexing his left hand noticing the sluggish response.

"I'll live, well, I'll live long enough to see The First kill me," Xander replied, "Right now I wished I could do more then just poke the metaphorical bear."

"You're doing your job that's all you need to focus on."

Xander looked hopelessly back to Helain.

"Yeah, but the problem with that is my job usually involves not getting my slayer tied to a pole many miles underground, seriously, there's whole chapters in the watchers hand book devoted to that topic."

Guinn looked down to her son and lovingly stroked his hair.

"Up until a few hours ago I thought Helain was dead," Guinn explained, "Then they bring her in healthy and unharmed. Whatever happens to us tonight I can be confident of one thing. You were true to your promise and kept Helain alive and safe. Something you continued even when you, yourself, were brought in."

Xander smiled at her fleetingly before worry crept back over his face.

"I don't know how effective I've been. I mean, the only reason The First's been so chatty is it's waiting for something and an equation involving Evil's Daddy and an expectant something isn't going to end well for us."

A few feet from Xander the loud mechanical groan of the elevator echoed through the chamber. All watched as the silver car descended the length of its makeshift shaft stopping gently at the bottom. Xander tensed as the door opened revealing Illyria with an unconscious Buffy draped over her shoulder. Excited The First clapped its hands together.

"Hey, hey, the girl of the hour's arrived," It cooed. The First grabbed a handful of Buffy's hair and lifted her head, "And you brought me a party favour, aww, you didn't need to do that for little old me."

"I did as you instructed Demon Father. I have kept my bond to you." Illyria replied

"See, now, I told you things would be shiny when I got you free."

Illyria tiled her head sharply

"It was a human named Knox who released me."

"And where do you think he got that brainwave from?" The First asked beaming with glee, "Hey, I can't help it if people mistake my whispers for their own thoughts. Take that Lindsey McDonald kid I found a few years back. A few choice words in his ear and he snapped up Holland Manners offer with out a second thought. You know he wore the same look when I convinced him to send the amulet to Sunnydale?"

Illyria didn't respond. She lowered Buffy off of her shoulder and dangled her by the collar.

"What do you want done with her?" She inquired

The First shrug and gestured lazily to Xander.

"Eh, toss her over with the other one. I'll eat them later."

Illyria nodded and thrust Buffy across the room. With no time to prepare Xander bore the full brunt sending him sprawling to the ground Buffy's hand placed firmly over his face. The First turned to the armed men and nodded. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of clanking metal. From the cages children were removed and forced into a wide circle surrounding Helain the men binding each of them tightly. Triumphant The First drifted into the circle. Next to her one of the armed soldiers approached carrying a sampling looking stained oak box. Helain watched as The First opened it and pulled from inside a long, heavily serrated blade covered in the same runes painted on her body.

Gone was Helain's defiant Anger and in its place was pure, blind fear. Desperate for guidance she looked to her watcher but he remained motionless under the still unconscious Buffy. So she looked up to her Mother. If Guinn was terrified she refused to show it instead wearing her caring smile Helain had missed desperately over the last six months. Over and over Guinn mouthed the same phrase.

"I love you Darling Heart."

Tear stung Helain's cheeks as The First readied its weapon. Helain felt the blade before she heard it. Time seemed to slow as she dropped her head and watched as the blood began to pour in a thick sheet down her body. the cold air dancing around the deep gash that used to be her abdomen.


	30. Zero Hour Pt 1

_**The Pitt**_

_Namgal, syghte, kovmak, immadu,_ _asgerd!!_

In unison Buffy and Xander flinched. Buffy climbed off him and shook her head trying to clear out the cobwebs that had grown from the multiple head injuries. They look over and recoiled in shock at the sight of the large crowd of children tied together in a circle around Helain who'd lost colour from the gushing stomach wound.

_Yhukon, nyamaza, zuiken, seber, saliwata!!_

Enraged Xander tried to get back on his feet. Buffy caught him across the chest bringing him back down with a purposeful look. Across from them The First walked in a slow clockwise direction hands raised the bloodstained knife pointing to the heavens. Illyria looks impassive watching the sequence with complete apathy.

_Sumit, hausides, Ningeniu, fusilli, cuma!!_

The First stopped its journey in front of Helain. It lowered it's blade holding it in front of it's face as it stared down the sickly looking slayer.

"From the depths of the soil I hear its cry!" The First recited, "From the ancient I call its form! The oldest of the old, the first of the line I hail Descent and through these sacrifices I make my penance!"

The First turned and beckoned Illyria to approach. Illyria complied casually she knelt down in front of Helain. The First stepped behind her.

"The Blood of the Old!"

The first raised its blade and struck the blade meeting no resistance as it dug through Illyria's neck and out the other side. Without uttering a word Illyria's head rolled off her shoulder and landed on the ground as her body dropped forward. Through her haze Helain watched as Illyria's blood mixed with her own brief sparks of energy jumping between them. Again the first raised it's blade then gestured to the children

"The Souls of the Pure!"

Where the two blood pools met The First slammed the blade into the ground and almost instantly the kids fell silent. From the sidelines Buffy and Xander watched as each and every one of them began to shine with a brilliant white aura. That aura snaked away from them crossing the circle before being absorbed by the crystal on the end of the serrated knife. The First turned its attention to Helain. In two graceful strides it was in her personal space sneering at her menacingly. Before she had time to fully comprehend what was happening The First plunged it's hand deep into her abdomen. Helain threw her head back and howled in pain gritting her teeth as she tried to push past it. The First leaned in next to her Ear

"The strength of the Cursed!" It snarled venomously before taking four paces back, "through these three tributes I pierce the bind and with these words it shall rise. Release, Release . . ."

The First turned away from Helain arcing around until its attention was squarely focused on Buffy and Xander. Its lips curled into a smiled of victory as it folded its arms.

" . . . Release!"

And that was the exact moment all hell broke loose. Helain stiffened her back arched in spasmodic movement as every symbol painted on her form began to glow. Helain let out an ear piercing scream as her entire body was engulfed in a pillar of fire. The flames shot skyward tracing swirling patters across the ceiling. Beneath them the ground began to quake shaking violently as lightning shaped cracks shot out in all directions. Xander turned to Buffy his eyes pleading with her. Buffy placed her hand in his sympathy cresting her own face. Just then the ground began to open up. Buffy dragged Xander to his feet and attempted to pull him away. Xander resisted pointing insistently at Guinn and Lance. Buffy nodded and between the both of them they managed to wrench the door open helping Helain's mother and brother get to safety. Guinn looked into Xander's eye and broke down Xander cradling her gently. From beneath them the world evaporated into a column of volcanic heat. The First laughed in pure joy and turned back to the others.

"Hello World," It screamed over the noise, "Guess whose back!"

Its incorporeal form evaporated as a gigantic hand emerged from the pit closely followed by another. The massive bulk of the Demon Father raised slowly its upper torso easily filling three quarters of the deep cavern. The Demons eyes glowed a hellfire red offset by its rough craggy skin. It's horns curved out from it's skull in two sweeps counter pointing the huge dragon like wings at its back. Xander and Buffy dragged Guinn back as the touring demon slammed its spindly fingers against the walls booming its howls. Cracks shot upwards bucking several of the concrete supports. A large portion of the building above tumbled down incinerating immediately as soon as it hit the hellfire. Suddenly to their right there was a brilliant flash of light. The both of the jumped as Willow, Angel, Spike and Gunn appeared next to them immediately falling back at the sight of the gigantic demon. Spike rolled his eyes.

"God, we leave you two alone for five soddin' minutes . . ." He exclaimed

"I take it this is our Demon Father?" Angel asked

"What was your first clue?" Xander asked

"So what's the plan?"

Buffy and Xander just looked at each other Xander not wanting to meet Willow's eyes. Next to them the other four stared at them frantically

"We do have some kinda plan right?" Gunn asked, "Something that will stop the Demon Godzilla?"

Buffy stepped in

"We need to keep king of the monsters focus on something else." She offered

"That it? That's the plan? Play tag with an eighty foot monster?"

"Pretty much."

Gunn shook his head and looked up to the gaping hole in the ceiling

"God, you're damn luck we came up with a better plan then you did."

That's when they heard it. Several heavy thudding against the ground long black ropes trailed up to the opening. From there they descended. Hundreds of Slayers, lead by Faith and Kennedy, rappelling downwards with their weapons drawn, each of them itching for a fight. Shocked Buffy turned to Willow

"Wait, how did you . . ?" She asked

"It helped that I wasn't dead," Willow explained, "Faith cornered us back at the Purgatory Facility, and it took a bit of explaining to convince them I was me. Luck for us Purgatory had decent security shots of what we did and Illyria escaping or else we wouldn't have made it out of there."

A crashing sound from across the chasm snapped them back to reality as several of the slayers were knocked clean off the ledge by the Demon Father. Xander looked back at Buffy and she nodded. Before anybody realised what was happening Xander turned towards and hellfire. Willow wanted to chase after him but Buffy held her back.

"Xander! . . What is he doing?" Willow called out from behind him

"It's alright, Abby explained it." Buffy confirmed

Willow turned to Buffy shock on her face

"Abby? What's she got to do with this?"

Buffy kept her eyes on the flames her face stony and focused. With bated breath she watched as Xander reached the edge and launched himself his body enveloped into the flames almost instantly.

"The way she tells it," she replied, "This is how he ends it."

_**20 minutes earlier**_

"What do you want done with her?" Illyria inquired

The First shrug and gestured lazily to Xander.

"Eh, toss her over with the other one. I'll eat them later."

Illyria nodded and thrust Buffy across the room. With no time to prepare Xander bore the full brunt sending him sprawling to the ground Buffy's hand placed firmly over his face. Suddenly the world dissolved. A howling sound filled Xander ears as the sensation of falling washed over him. He tried to right himself but with nothing to grab hold of it just sent him spinning in circles. After what felt like minutes Xander hit the bottom. He winced and opened his eyes recoiling in shock at the scene laid before him.

Xander sat next to a stained wooden table in the middle of Spanish influenced brown and white room. As he looked around familiar sights caught his eyes. The front desk, the white cage, the rows and rows of bookshelves that spread out behind him. There was no mistaking where he was sitting. He was in the Sunnydale High School Library. Across the table Buffy woke up and experience a similar daunting deja vu experience. She looked over to the other side and saw Xander.

"Xander," Buffy breathed in relief, "god, you're okay!"

"If by okay you mean stuck in a freaky David Lynch dream sequence for some reason then, yeah, I'm okay," He replied, "Do you have any idea what going on?"

"It's zero hour" a third voice offered

They both swung around. At the end of the table Abigail leaning against an office chair. She wasn't dressed in the street clothes Xander remembered instead she was dressed in a flowing white, gold and blue robe that hung loosely around her body. Xander shook his head in surprise

"Abb? I thought you were dead." He asked

Abigail shone him a playful smile

"Some of me is," she explained, "The rest of me's been driving miss summers."

Buffy fixed her with a scowl

"Yeah, we need to have a chat about sharing," Buffy snapped, "You know, like having my head slammed into a wall that sought of thing."

"Love to but we're on a short schedule here so why don't we cut to the chase," Abigail replied turning her attention to Buffy, "Firstly, the powers have given me the task of thanking you for your dedication and to tell you your role as guardian The Chosen One is over."

Buffy stared at her strangely

"I'm sorry my what is huh?"

"You were given an extra roll by the powers on top of your slayer duties."

"Huh," Buffy replied blankly, "Okay, what was that thing about The Chosen One? I thought I was The Chosen One."

"You are." Abigail replied

"But you just said . . ."

"You also guarded The Chosen One."

Buffy blinked at her for a moment as she opened and closed her mouth. With a huff of frustration she got to her feet.

"I'm going out for a walk when you decide to make some kinda sense come and find me" Buffy replied

Abigail stared at her seriously

"Buffy, it's not that hard to figure out."

Abigail turned her attention to Xander. She smiled at him in a way that made him want to hide all his valuables. Buffy looked from Xander to Abigail and back. It dawn on her but, unfortunately for Xander, it didn't dawn on him.

"Xander, do you think you're up for it?" Abigail asked

Xander straightened up blinking in confusion.

"I . . . What?" he replied, "Why would I be up for things?"

"Because you need to be if you want to stop The First," Abigail explained, "Helain's going to need your help Chosen One."


	31. Zero Hour Pt 2

_**Abigail's Construct**_

"The . . . Chosen One?"

Xander shifted uncomfortably in his seat his eyes looking for any sign of humour or irony in Abigail's expression.

"That's Right." She replied with no hint of humour

Xander winced and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a math headache coming on but decided to push forward.

"So . . . I became The Chosen One, when?" He asked

"A while ago" Abigail explained

Buffy and Xander looked at each other then got to their feet.

"Okay, we're leaving now," Buffy replied, "so if you could mojo us up and exit . . ."

"Why are you still alive?" Abigail asked

Xander paused and frowned at the question. He wasn't sure if he should answer or just feel insulted. Abigail climbed up off her seat and move in front of him her arms folded eyes fixed with an intensity he hadn't seen on her before. Xander took a step back

"I want you to really think about this question," Abigail continued, "How did you survive on a hellmouth for over seven years with the constant barrage of monsters and not get so much as a getting a limp ?"

"I had Buff here." Xander replied

"True, but, she wasn't always around," Abigail said, "Think about recent history, your original dealings with The First, Potentials were dropping left and right how come the worst thing you got was losing an eye?"

Xander paused and mulled the question over.

"Because he didn't see me as a threat."

"Exactly, and that's why you were chosen."

Xander narrowed his eyes. Frustrated he pushed past her and tried to get as much distance between them as he could. Xander rounded on her a scowl on his face.

"So what you're telling me is my incredible 'chosen' power is the ability to be overlooked?" He asked using air quotes around the word chosen

"The Powers knew something was wrong," Abigail continued, "their first sign was when he started to manifest in the forms of the dead. They didn't figure it for The First until the hellmouths started to collapse"

"If he was shining the mystical Bat Signal why didn't they stop him there and then?" Buffy asked

"They tried but the crack his essence was slipping out of was multidimensional," Abigail replied, "Hellmouth's were the way out for a lot of the Old One population they went literally to thousands of hell dimensions. And with the botched ritual's it was practically impossible to make a stable seal. It's not like you could get a wine bottle cork and slam it into the hole. So they did the only other thing they could do and watched. Over the following years he was either partially or directly responsible for collapsing most of the hellmouths around the world. They couldn't figure out why until they began to sense the build-up."

Buffy raised a curious eyebrow

"Build-up?" she asked

Seriousness creased Abigail's face as she regarded the both of them.

"I know this is an old analogy but have you ever seen what happens when you plug up a dam that has too much water pressure?" Abigail asked, "The same thing was happening to the hellmouths. Every time one collapsed its mystical energy spread to the others gradually increasing their strength. As it crept closer and closer to Cleveland the Firsts plan became ever so clear and they got to work trying to formulate a counter strategy."

"My, oh so, supernaturally useless talent?" Xander asked

Abigail moved towards him again. This time there was a softer edge to her approach.

"They needed someone average who wouldn't even be a blip on The First's radar," She explained her hushed tones tickling at Xander's spine, "That person wouldn't be under pressure because nobody would watch them. It'd be someone close to the spotlight but never in it, which is when they found you, even without the help of magic or any real demon fighting experience you were still willing to be in the fight."

Xander fell silent. Buffy sense the confusion in Xander and moved over to his side.

"What did they do to him?" She asked

Abigail met her eyes

"They blessed him." She replied

Xander studied Abigail closely. Her eyes had a morbid tone to them which was complimented by the softer tone in his voice. Xander shuddered slightly the mental image of others the powers had chosen not helping his nerves.

"Apart from the ability to not die in hellmouth related incidents," He asked keeping a close eye on her, "What does being blessed mean exactly?"

For the first time since Abigail had pulled them into this confession she hesitated. Abigail turned away from them trying to steady her breathing as she collected her thoughts. Xander looked to Buffy the both of them sharing the same worry.

"Abb this is your play and I kinda need my stage direction here." Xander continued

Colleting herself she turned to face them

"The ritual The First is planning on using is powerful but it has one vulnerability," Abigail explained, "His body has to come out of an inter-dimensional void which means that it has to re-coalesce with this reality that needs a constant force of energy channelled through the catalyst . . ."

"Which means what for me?" Xander insisted

_**The Pitt, Now**_

A crashing sound from across the chasm snapped them back to reality as several of the slayers were knocked clean off the ledge by the Demon Father. Xander looked back at Buffy and she nodded. Before anybody realised what was happening Xander turned towards and hellfire. Willow wanted to chase after him but Buffy held her back.

"Xander! . . What is he doing?" Willow called out from behind him

"It's alright, Abby explained it." Buffy confirmed

Willow turned to Buffy shock on her face

"Abby? What's she got to do with this?"

Buffy kept her eyes on the flames her face stony and focused. With bated breath she watched as Xander reached the edge and launched himself his body enveloped into the flames almost instantly.

"The way she tells it," she replied, "This is how he ends it."

Before Willow had a chance to ask more debris that used to belong to the side of the cavern crashed down towards them. Buffy, Angel and Spiked managed to pull the others out of the way just as the rocks crashed to the ground. Coughing loudly Buffy looked up to the Vampires.

"Find Faith and Ken," She ordered, "Tell them we need to keep this thing moving for as long as we can."

"Are you out of your gourd?" Spike replied, "You do see the skyscraper trying to eat us? We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Spike has a point, don't get me wrong, I'm up for a hopeless cause but . . ." Angel remarked

"Go, Find, Tell!" Buffy repeated

The fierce look in her eyes deterred them from arguing. In a flash the Vampires sprinted away. Buffy turned to Willow

"Will I need you to get Helain's Mom to safety," She continued, "When you get out try to get hold of Giles, he need to know about this."

"Andrew's already on that part."

"Okay then just Helain's Mom. Keep her safe."

Willow nodded and Took Guinn by the arm. Guinn looked to Buffy with a smile of gratitude a look Buffy returned before they both vanished. The Slayers were putting up the best fight they could against the giant demon, though, it was clear from the start that any sought of direct attack would be like throwing dust at it. They focused on trying to keep it off balance. The one advantage they had was how cramped it was for him inside the hellmouth. Through all the action Buffy never moved her eyes away from the hellfire at the base of it torso. The Demon Father howled an ear splitting sound thrusting its hands in all directions swatting at the slayers like annoying flies.

It craned it head downward and scanned the crowd. Through the sea of activity it spotted Buffy, alone. It raised its arm to strike down a sense of accomplishment filling its immense body when something caught its attention. It looked closer. Despite its dominating presence Buffy's eyes locked squarely on the fire raging beneath him. It lowered its hand and focused

"Alright, what's the problem, I'm sensing that you're really not into this fight."

Buffy jumped at the sudden voice. She swung around to find herself standing across from her and inquisitive look in her eyes. Quickly Buffy snapped her head up to the demon who was staring down at her. Buffy smiled and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry was my complete lack of interest in you a problem?" Buffy asked

"I'd be lying if I didn't say it hurt a little," The First replied gazing longingly up at its body, "I mean, not to toot my own bugle, but I'm looking damned impressive here." 

Buffy shrugged

"A lot of people running around a big ugly? It's just little too Cloverfield for my taste."

The First tilted its head curiously. From its vantage point it scouted the crowd. There were a lot of familiar faces around but one seemed to be lacking. It turned back to Buffy.

"Where's Xander?" The First asked "Can't help but notice he's not in the audience tonight?"

"Where are any of us in the grand scheme of things?"

The first narrowed its eyes regearing the slayer with careful scrutiny. Slowly it's turned its attention to the hellfire and a smiled crossed its face. It looked back to Buffy whose smiled was slowly vanishing

"Those sons of bitches." It said before vanished

Buffy looked up in panic noticing the Demon Father's lack of movement.

"Oh crap" she said to herself and ran

From their position the slayers stopped and looked up in awe. Faith and Kennedy smiled at the now at the immobile demon as Buffy practically slid to a halt next to them.

"Check it out B," Faith praised, "Guess we kicked its ass."

"No we didn't, its ass just went somewhere else, guys we need to get this thing moving again!" Buffy said in alarm

Almost in unison the pair turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Kennedy remarked, "did you just say we want the big kill death hurt monster to move again?"

"We need it focus on us!"

"Why?"

Buffy switched to General mode and fixed her with a glare.

"That wasn't a question Ken!" Buffy snapped, "Get everybody to make this thing go!"

"With what?" Faith asked, "It's not like we have a wrecking ball to hit it with."

Buffy looked up at the Demon Father her mind ticking over fast. Slowly her eyes drifted upwards to the unstable support structures that held the council building about the pit. An idea flashed in her mind

"We bring the house down. Either of you got a cell?" Buffy replied

_**The Hellfire**_

It felt like walking through crazy glue. If crazy glue was made of tar that had been on fire for two months. Xander squinted trying to get his bearings through the swirling flame. He felt Abigail's presence as she shielded him from the worst of the heat but that didn't stop the crushing sensation around his body from making it difficult to breath. Xander coughed uncomfortably and stared off into the haze. There he noticed something a dark shape off in the distance. Xander pressed forward pushing through the flames as fast as he could muster.

Suspended in the centre of the hellfire Helain turned slowly in the currents her legs a deep red from the thick coating of blood. He approached her and was started to hear her laboured breathing. She was alive? That didn't seem possible the amount of blood loss should've killed her in minutes. It must be the ritual. Somehow the hellfire must be sustaining her for the duration. Relieved Xander moved up next to her. Something flashed through the fire hitting him across the jaw. Xander over balance and collapsed onto the ground. He swung around and balked in shock as he saw Abigail standing over him. In the back of his mind he felt Disembodied Abigail stir in revulsion at the sight. The First Laughed

"I knew it," it announced, "I knew they couldn't keep their collective noses out of my stuff."

Xander struggled against the pressure trying to get back onto his feet but The First kicked him in the side of the ribs dropping him to the ground again. He glared at it vindictively as The First crouched down

"What'd they offer you Xand? Beachfront property? All the coconuts you can eat?" It asked. Xander remained silent trying to remain inconspicuous as he inched towards Helain. It frowned slightly at his silence, "Little late to be all coy? Oh, wait; it's all the swirly flames of death isn't it? That's gotta be a bitch on the lungs. I'd ask why you're not a flaming heap of cinders right now but I guess that's a powers thing to. So what you doing in here Xander? Trying to find my off switch? Yeah, I can't let you do that?"

Xander felt something close around his throat. The First dragged him upwards the grip on his throat tightened as it slugged Xander across the Jaw blood spraying from Xander's mouth. The First grinned maniacally drinking in every moments as it felt Xander life drain beneath his fingers his breathing becoming as shallow as Helain's. It was the sudden booming explosion that broke it from its concentration. The First scanned the terrain looking for the source with very little luck. All of a sudden it began to wince. Xander watched as The First head jerked involuntarily bobbing up and down as if being repeatedly hit over the skull. It released Xander and stumbled back a horrified confused look colouring its eyes as it tried to work out where the invisible assault was coming from. It didn't take it long to realise this was happening to his physical body. With a yell of frustration The First vanished.

Xander coughed violently blood splattering for what passed for the ground. He struggled to climb to his feet again when a bright flash of blue caught his attention. Beneath him where his blood pooled sparks of blue energy crossed its surface. Xander watched this with interest. His blood was reacting with the hellfire an experience that was similar to what was happening to his wound in his mouth. He felt the hellfire filling him with a newfound strength. He got to his feet and moved to Helain's side.

This was it.

The final curtain.

The actors have taken their bows, the houselights have come on and the audience is shuffling to the foyer.

Mentally he thanked Abigail. A grateful sensation washed over him as he felt Abigail's soul realise to the either. He stood over Helain smiled and placed his palm on her chest . . .

_**Abigail's Construct **_

" . . . Which means what for me?" Xander insisted

Abigail sighed but remained focused

"You need to take Helain's place as the Catalyst." She explained

Both Buffy and Xander recoiled at the news

"I'm doing what now?!" Xander exclaimed

"To release its body the First is charging the Hellmouth energy with powerful cursed magicks," Abigail insisted, "That's its weak point but this has to be timed perfectly. To reverse the effect of the summoning and equally strong blessed magicks has to be applied! This will reverse the flow driving The First deeper and, if our luck holds, should seal the crack."

"How is Xander getting out of that?" Buffy asked

Again Abigail paused and drew in a long breath.

"There's no victory without sacrifice." She replied

Buffy could've slammed her into the wall there and then but held her place

"Hell no!" Buffy exclaimed

"There's nothing else we can do." Abigail replied softly

"So you're just gonna push him off the cliff? No hey, by the way, there's this evil in town you don't mind killing yourself to fix it do you?" Buffy screamed at her

"If this thing gets loose then everything dies," Abigail snapped at her, "Not just the good! Evil, grey area, they all get washed away through the hellfire! Don't think for one second this is easy for me because it's not and you of all people know that easy and right aren't always the same thing!"

Buffy was about to let loose the tirade to end all tirades when she felt Xander hand touch her arm. Surprise she looked over to see Xander's calm demeanour.

"Buff, its okay." He replied

"Which Part?" She demanded, "'Cause I'm not seeing it?"

"Abby has never led me wrong I don't see any reason why she would now."

Buffy was gob smacked

"She's asking you kill yourself!" She screamed, "And you're going to go along with it?"

"Didn't you do that for Dawn?"

"That was different!" Buffy yelled, "I volunteered for that, you're being drafted! We can find another way to stop it."

Xander looked over to Abigail

"You said I'm taking Helain's place," He asked, "What happens to her?"

"This is blessed Magick we're dealing with. When all's done and dusted she should be fine." Abigail replied

"See Buff, no different then Dawn."

Buffy scowled at the both of them

"No, I'm not letting you do this, they can't just force you to . . ." Buffy said

Xander turned to face her and gently took her by the hands.

"They're not. Buffy I've just spent the last day having to listen to it brag about its victory," Xander replied, "on a selfish note this is one comeuppance I wouldn't miss for anything . . ." Xander replied

_**The Hellfire**_

. . . Triggered by the hellfire Xander felt the Blessed magick as it coursed through his system and out his hand. The effect was almost instant. The symbols painted on Helain's body shifted from a harsh red to a bright blue. They began to ripple and travel up and across her skin passing from her body to Xander through his contact. The gash in her stomach began to shimmer as it closed healing in a deep vicious looking scar. Xander winced in pain as a new wound opened in his stomach blood seeping down over his jeans. Through the pain and the light headedness he smiled, brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and kissed her on the forehead. Helain vanished in a bright blue light and Xander collapsed.

_**The Pitt**_

"Okay, that was bigger then I was expecting." Willow said on the other end of the line

Buffy looked up at the gaping hole that tunned up what used to be the Cleveland branch. Along with the others she was pressed tight against the wall the debris field barely missing them by inches. The Demon Father looked less then pleased by the interruptions it swung out sharply knocking at least a dozen slayer into the fire. The

"So . . . Did it work?" Willow asked

"The part where we seriously tick him off did," Buffy screamed over the noise, "As for the rest we just have to . . ."

There was a bright flash of energy above. Buffy barely had time to drop the phone before Helain ended up in her arms. Moments later the Demon Father let out a blood curdling yell of pain. Beneath him the hellfire surged shifting to a brilliant blue as the flow of energy caused him to sink. The Demon Father clutched at the walls trying to pull its self free howling as the fire. The ledge couldn't hold the weight any longer and gave way bringing the unstable remains of the building with it. The Demon Father, The First of the Old Ones, was sucked down into the fiery chasm the earth closing over it as soon as it passed though the threshold. The Slayers emerged from where they took refuge and stared in wonder and the fresh formed earth. Kennedy glanced over to Buffy stunned.

"Ah . . . what the hell just happened?" She asked

Buffy laughed a bittersweet laugh brought on by the sense of relief and the grief of loosing a close friend.

"I'll fill you guys in later." She replied

Suddenly Helain began to cough violently. Buffy carefully lowered her to the ground as the Young Slayer's eyes slowly opened. She looked up at Buffy and the others confused and disoriented. Helain tried to sit up but Buffy stopped her

"Hey, take it slow" She said

"Wha . . . What" Helain attempted

"Xander got you out," Buffy explained removing her jacket and wrapping it around her, "you're fine now. The First's gone."

Xander.

Helain looked down at the fresh scar across her abdomen and her eyes opened wide. She flew up into a sitting position pain rippling though recently healed wound. Helain eyes scowered the closed Hellmouth desperate for any sign of her watcher but found nothing. She looked back to Buffy who shook her head. Helain's bottom lip trembled as tears welled in her eyes. Buffy pulled her into a hug as the fear, Anger, Frustration, and grief of the last two days came tumbling out of the young girl


	32. Time and tide

_**The Council of Watchers, (New) Cleveland Branch – 6 months later**_

To say things were quiet was an understatement. With the sealing of the final Hellmouth and the fall of The First a lot of the demon population began to travel underground and the reports of supernatural deaths globally dipped. For the Cleveland branch this was especially good since its occupants had found themselves homeless after their building imploded. It was fortunate that Buffy and some of the others were aware of an old air strip near the edge of town that hadn't seen much activity outside of holding up Xander and his merry men for a short while.

With the council fund being in flux since the purging of Wolfram and Hart from their ranks the new facility built on the site was slightly more modest then its predecessor but it suited their needs. However one building remained the same. Near the entrance to the facility the old hanger still stands as a reminder of the sacrifice Xander made for the world. This had been turned into a makeshift lounge for the core team of the Cleveland Branch most of which were brought together by Xander during the Descent Crisis. Spike leaned impatiently against the side wall. He took a drag off his cigarette puffing quick agitated smoke rings as he glared at Gunn who sat across from him. At first Gunn ignore him settling into working on his laptop but when it hit the half an hour point he began to snap.

"Could you not do that!!" Gunn snapped at him

"You said she'd be here by now." Spike replied irritated

"I said maybe," Gun remarked trying to get back to work, "Maybe being the important word. It's not like we can pencil her into our calendar."

"I was here on time."

Gunn glared at him.

"Yeah, I noticed" he remarked

"I just figure a little common courtesy is all," Spike continued absently, "After what we did for the blokes up stairs."

"Do you not see me working here?" Gunn yelled

Spike hell up his hands lazily

"Alright, fine, I'll trap shut."

"Thanks!"

Gunn resettled back to his laptop as Spike turned away from him.

"I could've been working on something important you know," Spike continued, "Could be building homes shelters for all care about."

Gunn rolled his eyes shooting spike a look of death. The hanger door opened and Angel entered closely followed by Buffy and Andrew.

"Any word?" Buffy asked coordinating the wad of paper that sat under her arm

Gunn leaned away from his system and rubbed his eyes.

"So far it's all quiet." Gunn replied

"Yeah, it's not like we can pencil her into our calendar or nothing." Spike remarked

Gunn flashed him a furious look. Spike smiled at him smugly

"It shouldn't be long," Angel stated, "Our psychics said . . ."

" . . . Let me guess. It was either you'll be come into some money or you'll get that promotion you're aiming for."

The group looked over to the new voice. Standing in the far corner was Abigail. She leaned against the bar fridge her acolyte robes gently waving the nightly breeze. Buffy smiled a welcoming smile before slipping into matter of fact mode.

"What's the word?" She asked

The smile dropped from Abigails face as she moved into her formal posture.

"Nothing." She replied

"Nothing? What do you mean by nothing?" Andrew asked, "We've gone through everything that happened that night."

"I know, and I'm really sorry, but there's no way of pulling Xander out of the Hellmouth."

"Willow said she . . ." Buffy started

"Believe me when I say The Powers are very firm on this point," Abigail continued, "They wouldn't have sent me here otherwise."

"We can't Xander down there," Angel retorted, "Especially since we know he's still alive."

Abigail huffed impatiently and rubbed her forehead

"To get at Xander out you need to open the Hellmouth, opening the Hellmouth releases The First; I think we all agree that's a really bad idea."

"But if we time it," Gunn interjected, "Wait till Xander past the threshold."

"All you will get is a very pissed off ancient demon. I don't know how else to say it, there's no way to separate the demon from Xander." Abigail retorted her voice rose in frustration

"Then talk to the powers, you can't tell me they don't have the juice to get him out!" Spike snapped

"I've done that but their not willing to risk The First's freedom," Abigail explained. Spike glared at her furiously. Abigail raised her hand to placate him, "Hey, there's only so much a dead girl can do! I'm trying my best here."

Guilt and Frustration hung heavily in the air. Buffy sighed and placed her work down on the table. None of them took the news of Xander survival very well ever since they examined the dormant Hellmouth for any sign of The First the psychic scan not only confirming that but revealing Xander situation also. She'd loved to have blamed Abigail for this dilemma it would've been and easy solution but she knew, at the end of the day, it was Xander's choice and it was the right one. Buffy moved from her place on the sofa and approached her. She touched Abigail on the arm affectionately.

"We know and we are more then appreciative for your help." She said softly

Abigail frowned slightly and she looked away.

"Look, I can try asking them one more time," She offered, "most likely we get the same result but you'll never know."

"Thanks."

"No problems," She replied and looked around the others. Abigail noticed and absence in the ranks, "Wasn't Helain supposed to be here?"

"We've let her go." Gunn replied

Abigail looked at all of them in confusion

"You fired her? Why?"

"It's more like early retirement," Buffy explained, "We figure being forced into acting as the focal point of the raising of the original demon. That'd pretty much earn her a free pass with the slaying."

"Sounds fair to me. She head back to San Francisco?"

"The Family stayed local," Angel replied, "We told them the council would be willing to move them anywhere but Helain insisted on Cleveland. She's . . ."

An uncomfortable wave crossed the group. Abigail to frowned and glanced at each other them

"What? What's wrong?" She asked

"She's . . . Not dealing with it well . . . We're worried about her."

_**Lawrence High School, Cleveland – 2 Days later**_

The shutter closed on Helain's camera with a satisfying clicked. She lowered her digital SLR and double-checked the composition on the display. Helain got to her feet brushed the strands of her black dyed hair away from her face and cleaned the dirt from her black jeans and dark leather jacket. Beside her sat Holly, a bruinett wearing rectangle glasses and a black choker. She sneered at the display in front of them.

"That's the shot Amanda wanted you to get?" She asked

Helain placed the camera back into its bag and dropped down next to her. She shrugged impassively

"She wanted the clown for the cover." Helain replied

"God, I'd say the quality of our school paper sucks but the paper had to have quality to start with," Holly complained, "And what's up with that clown anyways? Isn't this supposed to be career day?"

"I don't know. I stopped caring at 'clown'." Helain replied as she lay down in the grass

Holly risked a look. She didn't stare for too long that lesson was learnt the last time she asked about Helain's scar. There just seemed something not right about it. Helain said it was from a car accident, and there was no reason to doubt her but, it's been months at that thing showed no signs of fading. Her curiosity quenched she refocused her attention back onto her shoes.

"So are you gonna show them?" She asked

"What for?" Helain asked

Holly looked over to her

"What do you mean what for? You're work is brilliant, you show them to the papers they'll practically dry hump you to get you on staff."

"That works pointless, just empty shots of nothing."

"They're better then what I can pull off," Holly replied, "That San Francisco Sunset one you showed me, the one the was kinda all backwards and stuff, that was gold. It kinda reminded me of heaven or something."

Helain's face darkened angry lines forming across her mouth

"There's no heaven," Helain replied glaring up at the sky, "no god, people just burn and die and that's it."

Holly didn't reply. Helain was in one of her moods again and the easiest way to deal with it was not to engage her. From behind them a figure approached the pair stoping just close enough to block Helain's sunlight. Annoyed Helain tilted her head back to catch the smiling face of the woman in the grey suit.

"I guess that mean's you're not running for class president," Lilah Morgan replied with a superior smiled, "and I had such high hopes for you."

Helain's annoyed look soured and it descended into murderous rage. Lilah wasn't fazed by this and simply kept her professional smile.

"Do you have a second to talk I want to discuss a potential employment opportunity." Lilah continued

"Holl. I'll catch up with you back in class." Helain stated voice icy cold

Holly didn't waist any time. She collected her things and was out of earshot in minutes. In one swift motion Helain flipped back onto her feet stumbling slightly at the pain that radiated from her stomach.

"The scar still bothers you? If you'd like I'm sure our . . ."

Lilah trailed off sharply due to the fist to the jaw delivered by Helain. Lilah dropped like a stone. Awkwardly she climbed back onto her feet and checked her mouth for fractures. She looked back at the furious teen and her professional smile re-emerged.

"I see somebody still have some issues."

"You tied me up, Cut me open, and set me on fire!" Helain screamed at her

"I don't see the problem. It sound's to me like a typical Wolfram and Hart office party," Lilah replied. Helain raised her fist again but Lilah motioned for peace, "Okay, point made, I'm not here to antagonize you. Like I said it's a job offer."

"Why would I want to work for you?"

"Because it is the belief of the Senior Partners that we share similar goals," Lilah explained, "We know about your split with the Slayers and with our own separation with The Council that's left certain positions open. In exchange your services The Partners are we're willing to assist you with your some-what difficult problem."

"The only problem I'm having is right in my face and I don't need a law firm to fix it." Helain retorted menace in her tone

Lilah raised an eyebrow

"Really, say, how's Xander doing trapped in hell?"

Helain beared her teeth. Her hand shot out and clasped a small tree planted to her left. Effortlessly she uprooted it the base of the tree colliding with Lilah's temple before Lilah knew what happened. Once again Lilah found herself in the position of getting up from the ground. To Helain's disgust Lilah laughed off the attack as she adjusts her suit.

"You're lucky I'm dead," She continued, "or else there would've been troubles for you."

"Just give me an excuse!" Helain snarled at her

"How about a reason? What if I told you there was a way to get him out?"

"Can't happen," Helain spat at her, "The powers told us that."

Again Lilah laughed

"Of course they did. It's not like they would be holding that over all of you to keep you in line."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"They manipulation you," Lilah explained, "let me ask how long were you tied up down in the Hellmouth for? One night may two? What happened to the benevolent help there? Did any champion burst in to save you? Or were you just the bait for the hook?"

Helain's gripped tightened on her weapon

"The powers save people." She growled

"The powers get rid of problems sweetie," Lilah replied, "they find someone who doesn't fit into their mission statement and eliminate them using any means at their disposal. The First Evil is a prime example of that."

Helain began to tremble. Her eyes glistened as a tear roll down her cheek. She took a step closer into Lilah's personal space

"Xander was the chosen one," She growled through gritted teeth, "He saved everybody's life."

Lilah raised a surprised eyebrow

"Chosen? Are they still using that word? You know we have a word just like that but I guess the powers are too proud to just call them fodder."

Helain brought the branch down on Lilah stopping it inches from her head. She breathed heavily her eyes wild and her face flushed with anger.

"If I see you again I'll rip your head form your spine. Let's see if that'll keep you dead!" She yelled

"Charming," Lilah replied pushing the tree out of her face and casually dusted herself off. Lilah reached into her pocket and slipped the business carn into Helain's jacket pocket, "The offer still stands. If you're interested drop me a line."

Lilah turned and walked away. She waited until she was out of earshot before pulling out her cell the line ringing twice before being answered by a gentleman with a smooth English accent.

"Lilah."

"Just spoke to our girl in questions." Lilah replied

"And, what's your assessment?"

Lilah ran her hand through her hair picking out several leaves

"She's a little unstable right," Lilah explained, "After everything you didn't honestly think she'd come in did you?"

_**Wolfram and Hart, Cleveland**_

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce stared out the window of his fifth floor office his left hand in the pocket of his nicely pressed suit.

"It wasn't about the employment," Wesley replied, "it was about how much she knew. Speaking Of."

"Nothing enlightening, she still spouting the corporate line, you know, Powers good, Lawyers Bad."

"Time and tide, Lilah, those are the hallmarks of a good watcher. We'll give her some more space and if we don't see progress within the next few months then we start applying the pressure."

Lilah paused on the end of the line

"This is a new path for you," she remarked, "personally, when I heard they put you in charge of the project I'd thought we'd be stuck doing the touchy feely crap."

He laughed and went back to his desk. Cradling the phone under his ear Wesley returned to studying the artefact that lay in front of him. The blade was at least two feet long, serrated unevenly on one side with runes engraved along it's surface. At it's hilt there was a deep red crystal. He smiled and held The First's ceremonial blade to the light.

"It a corporate jungle out there. If one doesn't evolve one simply becomes extinct."

"I love it when you talk British to me," Lilah remarked, "So what happens if someone decides to go off script and tell the slayers before we're ready?"

Wesley leaned back in his chair.

"Well then, that would be unfortunate for that particular individual. I'll see you back in the office." He replied then pocketed his cell, "A fair assessment of the situation wouldn't you agree?"

Wesley looked across the room. Sitting near the entrance was a young man, he was tied to a chair with heavy rope and was bloodied and beaten heavily. The man shook violently blood dripping down from his gag onto his White, gold, and blue Acolyte robe. Wesley rose from his seat and moved to the man. He pulled the gag from his mouth before leaning against his desk

"It's simply not good practice having some out there running around razing alarms far earlier then necessary." He continued

"She is the harbinger, the bringer of destruction, she has had consort with the dark one and will see the end of days for our. . ."

Wesley replace the gag.

"Well, that was just uncalled for," Wesley replied, "it's going to be hard enough for poor Helain to move on. Don't you think she's been cursed enough?"


End file.
